I Wish
by LINAxx
Summary: His eyes got wider as his mind tried to put together the pieces of this intricate puzzle. He couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the concept that every wish he had written in this charcoal notebook had come true. Every single one. DL
1. Untitled

**A/N****: I recently came up with a new idea for a story, and while originally it was going to be a one-shot, I've been stretching it into chapters. At the moment, I've got half of the story written out, and the entire thing planned, so updates shouldn't take too long. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I've liked writing it, and since a lot of the chapters are already written, reviews just might get this updated faster ;) Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own it. **

I Wish

Chapter one: Untitled

Logan stepped out onto the PCA campus once again, pausing as he took it all in. He looked around, seeing if he could spot any familiar faces, but couldn't seem to find one of his friends. Perhaps he was early this year, which meant he'd be the first one to the dorm, which meant he would have the single bed again. In sophomore year Michael had beaten him there in a race that Chase had proposed, and Logan wasn't going to let that happen again this year.

He casually strolled over to the dorm hall with one of his many bags in hand to see which room he'd be in this year. It was already obvious who his roommates were; him, Chase and Michael had shared a dorm for the last eight years at PCA and Logan was sure they would be together yet again for their junior year.

Slowly, Logan entered the lounge, and catching sight of his Dorm Advisor he headed to see which room he'd be in. Logan readjusted the bag on his shoulder and walked over to James, his DA, the same one he'd had for thee last three years. James too seemed to notice him coming because he flipped a few papers on his clipboard as Logan approached.

"James, my man" Logan greeted him with one of those manly knuckle bumps and James simply grinned back. "What room am I in this year?" He asked, raising an eyebrow for some sort of effect. Although he had already riffled though the papers, James once again went searching for Logan's name as Logan waited patiently for his room assignment.

"Ah, Reese," James looked up, "You're bunking with Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett again, in room…" he paused, taking another quick look at his sheet before answering. "Four Seventeen." James finished, smiling up to Logan. Logan slipped him a ten dollar bill, obviously happy with the room he'd been assigned to, and there was no reason he shouldn't be happy with it. The fourth floor was usually reserved to the seniors, which meant the fourth floor had the best rooms in the entire building. Seniors were given more apartment-like rooms because it was their last year and they usually needed the privacy and space.

Grabbing his key from James, Logan headed towards the elevator and flipped open his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers and notified the movers outside of his dorm hall and room number and requested that they start bringing his items up immediately. After his call, he pressed the button labeled "4" on the elevator and headed up to check out his room and claim the single bed.

Fortunately, claiming the single bed wasn't much of a problem because there were no bunk beds anyhow. The room was much better then Logan had even expected it to be. He jingled his key in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Grabbing the door handle, he swung it open and stepped into the room. In front of him was a large room, split between what seemed to be a living area and a kitchen type environment. To his right there was a couch and two chairs along with a television. Logan quickly made a note that the television was much too small and would have to go.

To his left was the kitchen space consisting of an island with six bar stools surrounding it. Behind that on the wall to the far left was a countertop with a sink, a mini fridge and a few cabinets, obviously for storage. Overall, it wasn't too shabby; nothing great, but it would work. Just beyond the kitchen and living areas on the far wall directly in front of him were two doors. Logan could only guess that they were the bedrooms.

Stepping inside the dorm, Logan closed the main door behind him, checking the room out. He walked across the main room towards the first door on his right and turned the knob, opening it. Inside was the dorm's washroom, equipped with all of the usual things any washroom would have. Logan was grateful to have his own washroom inside the dorm this year. Truthfully, he had found it annoying to have to walk down the hall every time he wanted to brush his teeth or take a shower, and now he wouldn't have to.

Logan could only guess that the other door would be the bedroom for the three boys, so he ventured over to check out the room they'd be sharing for the next year. Instead of opening the door to find the usual single bed and bunk bed, there were three large beds against different corners of the room. The bedroom area seemed to be about twice the size of Zoey, Lola and Quinn's room last year, so the three boys had plenty of room.

Logan walked over to the left side of the room and placed his bag onto the bed, claiming it his own for the year. The other two beds were opposite to him, and there was a desk in front of the window on the wall directly across from the door.

"Mr. Reese, Sir?" A voice called from the main room. Logan followed it out to discover a few of the movers with boxes in their hands. "Where should we put these?" One of the movers asked and Logan directed some of the men into the bedroom, and just asked the others to leave their boxes in the main area.

Once the boxes were all inside the room, Logan opened some of them to unpack. He took out a few things for the main room while some workers installed a new television inside the living room. Another worker came in and began to set up the stereo system as he unpacked the last of the items for the kitchen and living space.

Standing up straight and scratching the back of his neck he realized it was now six thirty; Chase and Michael should have been there by now. As if right on cue, the duo waltzed through the door admiring the room in all its glory. Michael stumbled around a bit, shocked at how spacious the room was and Chase seemed unable to move. The distinct _thud_ of Chase's bag falling off his arm brought the two boys back to reality. After Chase picked up his bag, they each stepped farther into the room, looking around.

"Chase! Michael!" Logan greeted each of them with their secret handshake they'd come up with many years prior. He flashed each of them a grin, gesturing to the room, "You like?" Both boys nodded their heads, and followed Logan through the open door of their bedroom. Chase and Michael each placed one of their bags on the bed of their choosing and headed back out the door to grab the rest of their things and unpack.

Once all the boy's boxes were in the bedroom they all began to unpack. Logan grabbed a box from the floor and placed it onto his bed, opening it and preparing to unpack whatever was inside it. The first thing he pulled out was a picture; it was one of himself and Dana from the dance three years ago. Chase glanced over and saw Logan looking over the picture and gave him a knowing smile when Logan placed it on his bedside table.

It had been over two years since he'd last seen her and he still couldn't forget about her. During freshmen year the two had Instant Messaged a lot and Logan had emailed her constantly updating her on his life. It was very rare that she'd reply, but when she did, she updated him too on her new school in France.

He was grateful that she'd remembered him, but then her replies became almost non-existent until eventually they stopped coming at all. Chase had heard most of the stories, and without Logan actually having to say it, Chase could tell Logan felt something for Dana. He had to if he was still keeping her picture at his beside after three years.

As Logan unpacked the last few items from his box he noticed an old black notebook at the bottom of a box he'd tossed to the side a few minutes ago. Michael too seemed to notice as he reached into the box and picked it up, eyeing it. It had a charcoal colored front, and more than half the pages were ripped out of it. Logan's roommates eyed him as if to inquire what it was exactly. Instead of answering, Logan raised an eyebrow and snatched the notebook away from Michael, tossing it onto his bedside table, making a mental note to throw it out later.

"I heard there's a new pizza place on campus now" Chase piped up, hoping to gain the attention of his roommates. They each glanced at him, silently urging him to continue on. "We should check it out. You guys hungry?" He asked. Michael's stomach suddenly growled at the sound of food, signifying to Chase and Logan he was up to pizza. "Yeah man, I'm starving" Michael said, and Logan added a 'yeah, sure.'

The boys left a few of their cardboard boxes around the main room, but other then that they were fully unpacked by now. They each stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the "L" button to proceed down to the lounge. Once out of the elevator and inside the lounge, Logan spotted a few recognizable faces and called out a few 'Hey's and waved to a few people before continuing towards the pizza joint.

On their way through campus Chase spotted Nicole and Lola carrying several bags over by the fountain. The boys called out to them, waving, and Nicole waved back. Bending over to pick up one of the bags she'd dropped, Nicole accidentally bumped into Lola, causing her to drop most of her bags and fall over.

"Nicole!" They heard Lola screech as Chase and Michael rushed over to help the ladies with their bags. Logan walked over casually, not really expecting to help the girls.

Nicole had returned back to PCA for junior year, obviously cured from her OMGD. It seemed as if that was what had been causing her hyperactivity all along, seeing as she was considerably calmer. Nicole's long hair was still long, but seemed to have something new to it, making it stand out more, highlights perhaps, and she was quite a few inches taller as well. Lola looked relatively the same, considering it had only been two months since the boys had seen her last.

"Michael!" Lola shrieked, pulling him into a hug as Logan picked up one of her bags, "And Chase!" She hugged him as well. Turning around she spotted Logan and trapped him into an embrace like she had with the others, "It's so great to see you."

Next it was Nicole's turn, and she pulled each of the guys into a group hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She gushed, squeezing them until Chase mentioned they needed air to live. The five of them stood talking for a few moments until the grumble of Michaels stomach reminded the boys of where they were headed.

"Hey, we were just on our way to get a bite to eat at the new pizza place" Chase started, "Wanna come with?" he asked. Nicole and Lola exchanged glances before replying.

"Um, Sure" Lola smiled, "Just let us put this in our dorm, find Zoey, and we'll meet you guys there?" She responded. It sounded more like a question then an answer, and to which Chase replied a simple 'sure' and waved to them as they continued on their way.

Logan, Chase and Michael continued on past the basketball courts, and soon caught sight of the new pizza place, 'Joe's Pizza.' '_Lame Name' _Logan thought as they walked up to the place. Michael opened the door, and stepped inside first, looking around. There were tables and chairs, but nothing too fancy. Logan made his way over towards one of the tables further in the back and the three waited for both the girls and their waiter.

"Hey, I'm Jeff" The waiter approached them, "Can I take your order?" he asked, holding out a pen and a small notebook. The three of them looked to each other, unsure of what to order for the girls, so they went with something that they'd all like.

"Uh, a large pepperoni pizza, please" Logan stated, "Oh! And six cokes" he added. The waiter gave him a weird look, wondering why three boys would need six drinks, but shrugged it off. Business was business, right?

Soon the pizza arrived, and Michael immediately grabbed a slice, not bothering to wait for the three girls. Logan took this as his cue to grab himself one as well. Soon enough though, the three girls came through the door laughing with each other, probably explaining what each of them had done over the summer. Michael had already begun his speech about his summer vacation at basketball camp, and Logan was vaguely paying attention.

"Zoey!" Chase interrupted Michael, "Over here," he waved them over towards the table. Each of them took a seat; Zoey beside Chase, then Nicole, and Lola next to Logan. The girls each greeted the guys, and grabbed themselves a slice of pizza. None of them had really changed much except Nicole.

"So as I was saying" Michael gave a look to Chase who has interrupted him seconds before, "Over the summer I went to basketball camp," he chomped on his slice of pizza and downed a gulp of coke, "And we learned some pretty sick moves. You know, I was great at basketball before, but now I'm amazing," he boasted. Everyone smiled at him, happy to hear he'd had a great summer. "What about you guys?" He asked.

"Not much" Chase started, "Chilled out most of the time" he admitted, "But I went on vacation for a week." That seemed to be the high point of his summer. It seemed as though he was going to continue until Nicole cut him off.

"I went on vacation too!" She screeched. Without her OMGD she was usually a lot more relaxed, but when she was excited, she was the same old Nicole.

"I went to Paris with my mom to go sightseeing and buy clothes," She gushed. Logan, who hadn't been paying much attention to the others, suddenly snapped his head up at the sound of 'Paris.' Chase glanced at him, giving him a knowing look and seeing the hope on his face. Nicole, unaware of this, continued on. "You'll never guess who I ran into," She had the biggest smile plastered onto her face, "Just guess! Really, Guess!" She squealed.

"Um, was it someone famous?" Zoey inquired, seemingly interested. "No," Nicole answered, "It was Dana!"

At this point Logan's eyes widened and he focused on every word escaping Nicole's mouth. "I recognized her when me and my mom were at a food stand by the Eiffel Tower" She explained, "And I went over and we were so excited to see each other. She told me all about her school, and the boyfriend's she's had." At this point Logan visibly tensed but Nicole didn't seem to catch it so she continued, "I told her all about PCA, and she said she misses everyone here. The two of us hung out practically the whole two weeks I was there, we're like best friends now, and then after that we kept talking over the internet all summer." She smiled, "It was so great to see her."

The group seemed to talk about this a while longer, and Nicole shared her stories of summer holidays. Logan didn't seem to be too interested in anyone else's explanation of their summer vacation, but the rest of the group continued talking about the last two months. Ever since Nicole had mentioned Dana, it was all Logan could focus on.

"Crap" Lola said suddenly, "It's already eight thirty. We still have to unpack." She stood up and grabbed her purse waiting for the other girls.

"Yeah, we all just dropped off our bags and headed over here," Zoey explained, and she and Nicole stood up as well. "I'll call you later and we'll make more plans to catch up, I promise." Zoey stated with a smile and she and the other two girls proceeded to walk out of 'Joe's Pizza' and presumably towards their dorm room.

As the waiter came around and cleaned off the table, Logan paid because Chase and Michael convinced him that he should because he had the money to spare. The three boys headed out of the pizza place, deciding that it was a good addition to the campus restaurants, and started off towards the dorms. On their way, they passed by the basketball court and Logan managed to lure them into a game or two.

A half hour on the court proved tiring for both Chase and Michael, and they both wanted to head back to the dorm room. Logan told them to go and that he'd be up shortly, so both boys started walking, telling Logan to hurry up. Considering Logan didn't really have someone to play against, he decided he'd work on his free throw. He was better then ever, probably even better then Michael was. Basketball always proved to be a get-a-way for Logan. Whenever he was angry or upset, or even just needed to think, he'd come to the courts and toss a few free throws, and on this particular day he had a lot to think about.

This was the first time since mid-freshman year that anyone had even heard from Dana. Why hadn't she bothered to stay in touch with any of them? But the more important question was, why did Logan even care? Although he'd never admit to it, he had always had something for Dana; he couldn't tell what it was, but it was definitely something. She had lured him in since day one. Her attitude had been what attracted him, but her personality was what kept him hooked. She hadn't been like any other girl. She had self respect, confidence and she wasn't easily taken in by his jerk-ish 'charm', and that what had always been intriguing about her. That's why he could never let her go.

With a deep sigh, Logan retreated from the courts, heading up towards his dorm with a heavy heart. Slowly, he made his way to the lounge and down the hall towards the elevator. Pressing "4" he let the door close and the elevator take him to his floor. He ventured down the hallway, jiggling his key in the door, and swinging it open. Closing it behind him, he went into the bedroom to grab a pair of pajama pants and his toothbrush, which he made a mental note to keep in the bathroom instead.

Walking into the bathroom, he took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his plaid bottoms before walking into his room. Getting into bed, he found he couldn't manage to sleep, so he reached over to grab his cell phone off the side table. Instead, his hands found a black notebook and Logan grabbed it along with a pen. Just a bit of writing couldn't hurt.

_Dear Journal, notebook thing_; he began.

_Today was the first day back to PCA. Not much happened though. Me, Chase and Mike got assigned to this sweet room. It has a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and of course our bedroom. It's kind of like a mini apartment thing, sort of. After unpacking, we went to this new pizza joint called 'Joe's Pizza.' It was pretty good. We met up with the girls there and exchanged summer stories. Mike went to basketball camp, Chase went somewhere on vacation, and Nicole went to Paris. I don't remember where anyone else went, because after Nicole mentioned Dana, my mind was kind of tied on that. I can't believe that after three years I'm still hooked on her. She's like fucking oxygen to me, I don't get it. I haven't seen her in ages, why do I still feel as if I like her. It's so messed up. After the pizza place, me, Mike and Chase went to shoot some hoops. They left and I stayed for a bit doing some free throws. Came back to the dorm after, got ready for bed, and here I am. Michael's snoring, so I can't sleep. Damn, I wish he'd be quiet._

_-Logan_

In a matter of seconds, Michael turned over in bed and ceased his snoring. A smile crept onto Logan's face as he laid in his bed, '_Damn, that's lucky.'_

**A/N****: If a get a few good reviews I might put up chapter two tonight because this one was mainly an intro chapter and was probably boring. :) Review please!**


	2. The Worst Day

**A/N****: As promised, I'm putting up Chapter two. Big thank you's to **_**DanaWanabe101**_** and **_**Taxxi Flazze**_** for being the first reviewers. Hopefully this chapter will earn a few reviews as well, but I'm not going to expect X-amount of reviews before posting the next chapter. –and a bit of a side note; the smallest things can be the biggest clues. **

**Disclaimer****: Still don't own it.**

I Wish

Chapter Two: The Worst Day

Rolling over in bed, Logan awoke with a lopsided smile plastered on his face. It had been forever since he'd had such a good, long, peaceful sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and his smile got considerably bigger as he gazed at the picture on his bedside table. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time three years just so he could see her again. It didn't matter if all they did was argue, he just wanted to hear her, to touch her, to see her smile. His heart gave a comforting squeeze as he looked away from the picture and sat up. That picture was all he had left of her. Yawning, he gazed over to the clock on the shelf a few feet away from him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, throwing his covers off him. The time on the clock read 7:51, meaning they had nine minutes to race to class. This was _bad_. Their homeroom teacher this year, Mr. Vandal, was extremely strict when it came to being late. Usually, the consequence was detention, and Logan had enough to do tonight without dealing with that.

"Guys," Logan yelled, crossing the room and pulling the covers off of chase,

"We're late!"

He paced the room for a second, not bothering to shake Michael because he was already waking up himself. After he was sure Chase and Michael were both up, he walked to his closet, throwing it open and riffling through the many outfits. Quickly picking one out, he raced out of the bedroom, almost smashing into the wall on his way to the bathroom. Since none of the boys had woken up on time, they all had to skip the shower that particular morning. Luckily Michael and Chase had showered yesterday after classes because of the hot weather; unfortunately, Logan had passed on the opportunity and had not.

After getting dressed in record time, he struggled to shove his books into his book bag. Chase and Michael had packed theirs the night before, and again, Logan wasn't that lucky, or smart. He slung his book bag over one shoulder, slipping his shoes on and shaking his hair around for a second before leaving the dorm room. It only figured that Chase and Michael had already left because they were much more prepared.

The campus was bare as he bolted across it, trying to reach his class in the two minutes he left. Of course his first period class just _had_ to be halfway across campus, which would normally take him about ten minutes to casually stroll to. Tripping over his own shoes, he fell forward onto the pavement, cutting up his right arm and left knee. It was clear he wasn't going to make it to class on time today. Oh wonderful, and he had a detention to add to all this.

Finally, Logan made it to class. He ended up getting there fifteen minutes late; earning him that after school detention he'd been dreading. It was only the third day of classes and he was late already. To top it, he had to deal with an algebra test after lunch that he definitely wasn't ready for. While he should have studied for it, he'd been catching up and well, procrastinating. Besides, he had decided late last night that he would spend some time studying in his dorm after he'd eaten.

"How come you're late?" Lola, Logan's lab partner, asked him.

"I woke up late," Logan admitted, "Alarm clock didn't go off, I guess."

"Chase and Michael didn't wake you up?" Lola whispered to him, as Mr. Vandal turned back around to the board, writing down something they probably should be copying.

"No, I woke them up" Logan responded, pulling out his laptop from his book bag and turning it on. He gave her a questioning look, wondering if they had been late too, "They weren't late too?" he inquired to Lola.

"They barely made it into class." She answered, typing whatever was on the blackboard into a new document on her laptop. Logan took notice of this and he too opened up a new document and began typing. Lowering his volume until it was finally on mute, he signed onto Instant Messenger to chat with his friends during class. Scrolling down through his 'friends' list, he clicked on both Michael and Chase, adding both into the same conversation.

**PCAReese417: **How'd you guys make it to class on time?

**PCAMatthews417:** Ran.

**PCABarrett417:** Yeah. Why were you fifteen minutes late?

**PCAReese417: **left later then you guys, ran half way, fell, then walked the rest

**PCAReese417: **I messed up my leg, so I couldn't run the rest of the way.

**PCAMatthews417: **Ouch. Messed your arm too I see.

**PCAResse417: **yep.

**PCABarrett417: **Do either of you have any idea what vandal's talking about? 

**PCAMatthews417: **Nope. 

**PCAReese417: **Nah. We should probably pay attention; I heard there's a quiz on it on Friday.

**PCAMatthews417 has exited the conversation**

**PCABarrett417 has exited the conversation**

All three boys stayed logged into their instant messenger, but stopped talking, deciding rather to pay attention. Well, at least _try_ to pay attention. This, however, was proving to be a hard task for Logan. Scrolling down through some of his other groups, he spotted a familiar screen name. Clicking on it, he opened a conversation window, typing the words "Hey" but neglecting to press enter and send them. Suddenly before he knew it, Lola had pressed the 'enter' button on his computer, sending the message through the cables of cyber space.

"What did you do?!" Logan screeched, all the eyes in the class turning to look at him. His own eyes widened, realizing he'd just shouted that out to his whole class. "Uh, never mind," he added, looking down to his computer screen.

"Why thank you Logan," His teacher announced, "For disrupting my class. I believe we'll be adding another hour to that detention of yours." He said, turning around again to face the blackboard and continue writing. Mr. Vandal had always been a really strict teacher.

Looking back to his computer screen, Logan's annoyed face soon molded itself into a happy one as a grin spread across his features.

**PCAReese417: **Hey

**BISCruz312C: **Hey, what's up?

He hadn't spoken to her in what seemed like forever. She had stopped updating him through emails halfway through freshman year, and she hadn't replied to any of his IM's since around the beginning of sophomore year. Why now? Hell, the answer didn't really matter, as long as she was talking to him again.

**PCAResse417: **Nothing. bored in Biology. What about you?

**BISCruz312C:** Bored out of my mind in English, last class of the day. It's been a while, eh? 

**PCAReese417: **Yeah, it has. Nicole told all of us you two ran into each other in France? By the way, how's Bordeaux International School?

**BISCrus312C:** yeah, I met up with Nicole. It's amazing how much she's changed. BIS is good. PCA?

**PCAReese417: **good, usually. Today was terrible. Late to class and got a two hour detention.

**BISCruz312C: **Really? Only two hours? I've had way worse.

**PCAReese417: **Still quite the trouble maker, I see.

**BISCruz312C: **yep. You still an egomaniac?

**BISCruz312C: **ask to go to the washroom, like, right now.

**PCAReese417: **Shit, hold on. I'm in trouble again.

Quickly, Logan minimized the conversation, looking up to his teacher, who seemed to be waiting patiently. "Uh," Was the best that Logan could come up with; he wasn't even sure what he was in trouble for.

"Could you please answer the question?" The teacher asked, tapping his foot, expecting an answer from Logan.

"Um," Logan grinned sheepishly, "Yes?" he guessed. The teacher opened his mouth, probably to grant Logan with another detention, but instead, the ring of Logan's cell phone filled the silence.

"Hand it over," Mr. Vandal stated, walking over and holding his hand out. Logan pulled the still ringing phone out of his pocket, placing it into Mr. Vandal's open hand. Instead of just turning it off and chucking it into his desk like he usually did with the other student's phones, he glanced at it, pressed a button, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He smiled into the phone, "No, this isn't Logan; It's his Biology teacher, Mr. Vandal." Logan's face had a look of confusion on it. No one ever called him during class. Text messages, sure, but never phone calls.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm sure Mr. Reese would much rather pay attention to his Biology lesson then chat on his cell phone during the last minutes of class, considering there's an upcoming test this Friday" He paused, listening to the voice on the other line, "Oh yes, don't worry, I'm sure he'll enjoy his third hour of detention," Another pause, "Oh, yes, I'll tell him. Have a great day, Ms. Cruz," He finished hanging up the phone.

Logan dropped his head into his hands, sighing. He had three hours of detention, and he'd missed out on the first chance in two years he'd had to hear her voice. His arm was scratched up, and he was without a cell phone until the rest of the day. Wasn't this day turning out just _grand. _

"You'll get your cell phone and your message after detention, Mr. Reese," Mr. Vandal said, just as the bell rang.

"I want you to read pages fourteen to thirty for tomorrow," he announced to the class, as they all groaned and began filing out of the class room.

Gathering his books and shoving his laptop into his bag without closing any of the documents, Logan stood, and began to walk out of the Biology class room. Next he had English with Chase and Nicole. Walking over to Chase, the two began walking through campus towards their next class, meeting Nicole near first period class.

"What's with Logan?" Nicole asked, nudging chase as she joined the two boys on their walk to English.

"Three hours of detention with Mr. Vandal after school" Chase answered.

"_And_ he took my cell phone," Logan added, rolling his eyes, the anger evident on his face.

"Ouch," Nicole winced, walking with them, "Well, thankfully, Ms. Cannibara isn't a hard ass," she shrugged, "Should be an easy English class." Both boys nodded, walking into the English building, and then into their classroom.

Thankfully, Nicole was right and English was an easy class. The teacher introduced their lesson on poetry quickly, taking a minor forty minutes to finish. She then assigned a minor writing assignment, with minimal guidelines. It could be any type of poem, any genre, and any length. The only thing she insisted on was that the subject be something that was _very _important to the writer. She asked this because she believed that it would help her class to be more inspired.

Finishing his rough draft in a mere fifteen minutes, Logan had twenty minutes to spare before heading off to lunch. Pulling his laptop out of his book bag, he opened it. His Instant messenger logged him back in, and he saved and closed out of the documents he'd opened for his previous class. Luckily, Ms. Cannibara was a young teacher and could relate to most of the students. Unlike many of PCA's teachers, she didn't really care if students were on their Instant Messengers or the internet, as long as they had finished their work.

**BISCruz312C:** I am _so_ sorry.

Logan was surprised to see her messaging him.

**PCAReese417:** Don't worry about it.

**BISCruz312C:** Wait, shouldn't you be in detention? School's over.

**PCAReese417:** Time dif. Its only second period, a little less than fifteen minutes till lunch though.

**BISCruz312C:** Oh yeah. I forgot about the time difference. Well, at least lunch is soon, right?

**PCAReese417:** yeah, hopefully they have something good to eat.

**BISCruz312C:** so, you never answered my question.

**PCAReese417: **What question?

**BISCruz312C:** Well, we can see your still lacking brains. 

**PCAReese417:** Who needs brains when you've looks? 

**BISCruz312C: **Yep. That pretty much answers it.

**PCAReese417:** Answers what? 

**BISCruz312C: **exactly.

**PCAReese417:** What? I'm lost.

**BISCruz312C: **When are you not? 

**PCAReese417:** Hey! You wouldn't know, you haven't been here.

**BISCruz312C:** True. 

**PCAReese417:** Ever considered coming back? You know, whenever your scholarship ends? 

**BISCruz312C:** Yeah, I'm coming back when it ends. My parents still live in the states, and I doubt they'd let me move to France. My Mom wants me to move in with her in New York and go to school there, but I'll probably come back to California and go to UCLA.

**PCAReese417:** UCLA? Isn't that university, though?

**BISCruz312C: **No, it's a preschool. Of course its university, you think I'm going to repeat senior year or something?

**PCAReese417: **Oh, no. Just, when I asked if you were coming back, I meant, to PCA, not California.

**BISCruz312C: **Well, my parents have been talking about it. They think I'm hanging around with a 'bad crowd' here. But the scholarship still stands, and since it's free vs. paying for PCA, ultimately it's my choice. I mean, I miss you guys and all, but I love BIS.

**PCAReese417:** Yeah, I get. Anyways, class ends in like three seconds. We'll talk later, promise?

**BISCruz312C:** For sure. Later, Logan.

**PCAReese417: **Later Cruz.

**BISCruz312C has exited the conversation**

Closing the conversation, along with many other windows, and logging off his instant messenger, Logan shut his laptop and slid it into his bag. Looking around, he noticed most of the other students were finished and on their computers as he had been a second ago. The bell rung and Logan stood to exit the class. Nicole and Chase followed him out, walking on either side of him as they headed off towards the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of their group. Spotting a table, the three placed their bags on the chairs, signifying that it was taken. They walked over to the line, grabbing a tray and getting their meals. Walking back to the table, they noticed Zoey and Michael there, but not Lola.

"Where's Lola?" Chase asked, sitting in his seat, Nicole mirroring his actions and sitting in the seat beside him.

"Probably staying after to talk to her Drama teacher" Zoey answered, stabbing her fork into her Mac and Cheese.

"This has got to be the worst lunch, _ever_," Logan complained, swirling his fork around in the Mac and Cheese, eyeing it as if it were his worst enemy.

"It's not that bad, Logan," Nicole tried, but she too was slightly disgusted at today's meal choice. He looked over at her, raising his eyebrow, giving her a 'yeah-right' look, "Or… maybe it is that bad," Nicole finished, sighing, placing her fork down and eating the grapes that were also on her plate.

Just then, Lola rushed over, placing her bag on the back of her chair and slamming her tray onto the table. "Guys," She breathed, sitting, "I have amazing news." She looked around at the group, noticing that both Nicole and Logan were relatively unhappy.

"What did I miss?" She sighed, her smile slipping off her face. Everyone turned to her with a questioning look that urged her to continue on. "Well, for starters, Logan and Nicole are obviously upset at something." Logan raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you? Crazy? I'm perfectly fine', Nicole however, didn't seem to disagree.

"Well, Logan has a three hour detention and a missing cell phone," Michael supplied; although, Lola should have already known that, since she had been in Biology for the whole mishap.

"Oh yeah," She smiled, as if just remembering now, "What about you, Nicole?"

"Well, Ms. Cannibara gave us this writing assignment," Nicole sighed, "And it has to be about something that really, really means something to you, and well. I can't think of _anything_ to write about. I spent the whole class, writing down and erasing ideas. Plus I had a huge algebra test, and I totally flunked it." She slumped further down in her seat, eating at her grapes. However, in Logan's head a light bulb seemed to go off. He shoved a fork-full of Mac and Cheese into his mouth, grabbed a bunch of grapes off of Chase's place and slung his backpack over his shoulder, standing up.

"Crap, the algebra test," he said, "I was supposed to study during lunch, I'll see you guys later." He walked off towards his dorm, eating the grapes on the way.

When he reached his dorm, he reached into his pocket, searching for his key. Coming up with nothing, he realized he must have forgotten it while he rushed out of the door this morning. Walking back to the elevator, he went to the first floor and knocked on the DA's door, praying that James would be there, and fortunately he was. Logan explained that he'd forgotten his key and was locked out of his room. James unfortunately couldn't do anything to help and sent him to the housing office. The housing office couldn't simply open the door for him, but offered to make him another key, and this would only take ten minutes and fifteen dollars.

After receiving his new key, he ran back to his dorm, opening the door and digging around his room for his algebra textbook. Chase and Michael walked into the dorm, grabbing their algebra textbooks and telling Logan that he had fifteen minutes to get to class. In a rush, Logan grabbed his textbook, and accidentally shoved the black notebook into his book bag and left the dorm.

He arrived to class ten minutes early and dug around for his algebra notebook, only coming up with the black one. He'd been in such a rush that he'd grabbed the wrong one. Deciding that this algebra test was hopeless, he opened up the notebook.

_Dear notebook thing, _

_Today is terrible. I have three hours of detention, a huge algebra test in five minutes, and I had to eat the worst lunch ever. I woke up late, messed up my arm and my leg, and I swear the bio teacher hates me. Oh great, Mr. Frankfurt is here, and the bells going to ring in a minute. I haven't studied at all, and god, I hope I ace this test. I wish I didn't have to go to detention for three hours, and I wish Dana would call again. I missed it because she forgot about time zones and my phone went off, and stupid Mr. Vandal took my phone. Great, the bell rang, and here comes the test._

Logan closed the notebook, shoving it back into his bag. The teacher handed out the test, and then told them to flip them over and start. Looking over the test, Logan realized he didn't have a clue how to do any of it.

"Yay F" he whispered to himself, as he started guessing question one.

. ------- .

"Mrs. Minsk," A student knocked on the door of Logan's last period class, the teacher looked up from her desk, "Mr. Frankfurt would like to see Logan Reese." Mrs. Minsk seemed to give it some thought before replying, "Very well, Logan, your dismissed."

Smiling, Logan grabbed his bag and headed out of the class to follow the other student. The student led him all the way to the Math building, into his last period classroom where Mr. Frankfurt was teaching a lesson to a class of freshmen.

"Oh, Logan," he greeted, smiling as he stopped his lesson, "I'll be right with you," he assured as he riffled through some papers on his desk.

Logan quietly waited out in the hallway until Mr. Frankfurt appeared, holding a booklet of papers that looked oddly similar to the test he'd just taken. "Uh, Sir," Logan began, "What exactly did you call me here for?"

"It's about your algebra test," Mr. Frankfurt started, but Logan cut him off.

"I know Sir, I'll study more next time, I just wasn't ready," he rambled until the teacher placed a hand up to stop him. Logan gave him a look of confusion, and opened his mouth to continue, but instead Mr. Frankfurt began to explain.

"Logan, you had the highest mark in the class, I'm surprised," he stated, "I'm going to expect to see this on your quiz tomorrow as well." Logan was ecstatic as the teacher handed him the test which had 100 percent circled in the top right corner of the first page. "And just to make sure you study, I've asked Mr. Vandal to forget all about that detention after school."

Logan looked up at his teacher disbelievingly, "No way," he said shocked with wide eyes. "Yes way," his teacher replied, smiling, "Just go pick up your phone now, since classes are ending in about ten minutes and head back to your dorm to study. I don't want to see any less then an eighty percent on tomorrow's quiz."

"Yes Sir," Logan assured, smiling as he made his way towards the Science building to pick up his cell phone from his Biology teacher.

As he reached his biology classroom the bell rung and a group of eight graders began filing out. Mr. Vandal was sitting at his desk, looking over several papers, probably grading a test. Logan knocked and the teacher motioned for him to come in.

"Your lucky you aced that test of yours," Mr. Vandal spoke eyeing Logan, "Or you would've been here for the next three hours." He paused, opening a drawer and pulling out Logan's cell phone, handing it to him, "You know, I expect you to do well on the Biology test this Friday. Get Studying." He eyed him before looking back down at his papers, grading them.

Logan walked out of the classroom with a smile on his face, heading towards the dorm. When he reached room 417, the door was already unlocked, and Michael and Chase were on the bar stools around the island with Nicole, Zoey and Lola. They each mumbled a "hey" to Logan as he walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Chase asked, remembering from biology class earlier that day.

"Get this," Logan said, turning to them, not actually answering Chase's question, "I aced my algebra test, so Frankfurt got me exempt from detention." They all eyed him, trying to figure out if he was lying. None of them were convinced that he hadn't skipped out on detention.

"You're joking, right?" Zoey started. "Yeah, you didn't actually get exempt… did you?" Her eyes were wide, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Logan pulled the test out of his book bag and let it fall onto the table, the seven of his friends looking at it with shocked expressions. Logan only aced chemistry tests, everyone knew that, and suddenly he was a math wiz too? It seemed too good to be true.

"Who'd you cheat off?" Michael asked seriously, looking up at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh, no one?" Logan supplied, slightly hurt that they thought he was _that_ stupid.

Suddenly, his phone rang, providing him with an 'out' from the conversation at hand. He didn't want to, and frankly, didn't know how to explain how he'd gotten everything right on guesses alone. He searched around in his book bag for his J-Phone, which had been perfected and legalized in the states. Finally finding it, he looked at the screen seeing 'Long Distance Call.' Guessing it was one of his parents, he pressed the 'answer' button, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said lazily into the phone. He waited a few seconds for a reply until the person on the other end offered him a 'hey,' and his heart stopped for a moment. He took a sharp breath in, unsure of what to think, and everyone at the table turned to look at him. Each of them had questioning looks, and Lola offered a "Who is it?" which Logan ignored. Regaining his voice, he replied to the voice on the other end, uncertain.

"Dana?"

**A/N****: I messed up the time difference a bit in this chapter. I wanted to be accurate, so I tried looking it up, and got a six hour difference- with France ahead. After writing this, I checked a couple other sites and the difference between California and France is actually nine hours, France ahead. So, for the sake of the story making sense in later chapters, we're going to go with six hours.**

**Side note: Could anyone tell me how to use those little lines… I think they're called page breaks?**

**Review please!**


	3. Not Just Luck

**A/N****: And here's Chapter three. I'll probably be updating about every two days, or if I can write faster then that, I'll update faster. Right now I'm working on Chapter nine though, so until the updates catch up with my writing (which they most likely wont) you've all got nothing to worry about. – Big thanks to **_**DanaWanabe101**__**BlewStar101**_**, and **_**VirgoMaiden**_** for the reviews, and thank you to whoever else may be reading and doesn't review. Anyways, on with the chapter, it's an important one, sorry that it's kind of boring. **

**Disclaimer**_**Still**_** don't own it. **

I Wish

Chapter Three: Not Just Luck

It was the first weekend since school had started, and Logan had taken the opportunity to sleep in. When he'd woken up, Chase and Michael had already left. He guessed that they were probably around campus hanging out with the girls. He could have sworn that they'd mentioned something last night before the three of them headed to bed.

The last few days had been considerably lucky for Logan, ever since he'd aced that Algebra quiz on Wednesday. On Thursday's math quiz he'd gotten a ninety two percent, and his Biology test had proved to be fairy easy, earning him an eighty six. On top of that, Mr. Vandal seemed to get a whole lot nicer and less strict, which was really unusual. He'd spent Wednesday night catching up with Dana, and the two of them were instant messaging now constantly. Yep, this had been a really good three days, almost…_ too good._

It was nearly one in the afternoon, so Logan dragged himself out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed. He walked out into the kitchen space and opened the cupboard, skimming through the different cereal names. Finally choosing Frosted Flakes, he poured them into a bowl that he'd taken out of another cabinet and reached into a drawer, looking for a spoon. Upon opening the mini fridge, he realized that the three of them were out of milk, so he'd have to eat his cereal dry. He did however, pull out the orange juice and pour himself a glass.

Sitting himself onto a stool to eat his breakfast, which really should be lunch, he noticed the charcoal notebook. Shrugging, he realized he must have left it there last night after writing in it. He'd wrote all about how the last few days had been rather tiring, getting back into school work, and how he'd wished he could just sleep in and that Chase and Michael wouldn't wake him up at nine when they usually got up. It seemed as though he'd gotten his wish too.

Pulling the notebook to him, he pushed it open to a new page. He'd already filled several pages of it, writing in it whenever he had the time. It had become like a new hobby for him. Writing all together seemed to become a new pastime, whether it was in the notebook or note. Even for Ms. Cannibera's writing assignment, he seemed to be doing fairly well. The words just flowed out of him, but then again, he'd had a lot of inspiration lately.

_Dear Notebook thing,_

_I'm bored, I want to do something. Oh, and I wish I had a smoothie. That would be awesome, and then I could-_

Logan looked up as the door to his dorm opened and Chase and Michael walked inside, followed by Zoey and Lola. They each raised an eyebrow as he closed his notebook, with a questioning look on his face. They all gave him a smile and mumbled a 'hey' to as all of them, except Chase, walked over to sit on their couch.

"How did you guys even _get_ this room?" Logan could hear Lola asking Michael, as the three of them chatted on the couch. Chase however walked over to him, placing a smoothie on the counter top.

"Hey," Chase mumbled, leaning on the counter and looking over to Logan, "We just came back from the smoothie place, and I figured you'd be up so," he paused, letting a lopsided grin wash over his face, "Surprise, it's a smoothie."

"Right," Logan answered, grabbing the smoothie off the counter top, eyeing Chase suspiciously, "What'd you do to it?"

Chase laughed, pulling open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, "Nothing," he answered, twisting the cap off the water and taking a sip. "Anyone else want anything?" He asked the group sitting on the couches. They all shook their head no, and stood up, walking over to the island where Logan and Chase were talking.

"Nice Lunch" Zoey smiled, looking over at Logan's cereal. He gave her an annoyed smile, signifying that he didn't really care. "How can you sleep in until one thirty in the after noon?" She added, unable to believe that someone could actually sleep in that late.

"First of all, its breakfast," Logan defended, sneering as he shoved a spoon full of Frosted Flakes into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, "And I've been busy lately… with, stuff. So I was tired." He smiled triumphantly, thinking he'd won. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd won, but he was sure Zoey would stop bugging. Then again, Zoey was the Queen of Nag.

"What Stuff?" Lola replied before Zoey could. She and Zoey both raised a suspicious eyebrow at Logan, thinking he was trying to find a valid excuse to sleep in and waste half his day.

"If you hadn't noticed, I've aced three tests in the last three days," Logan smiled, proud of his accomplishment, "_And, _I've been working on that stupid English assignment, _and_ I've been up till at least three am every night for the last four days."

"No way you aced three tests," Lola said, surprised. Logan knew they'd always thought of him as the stupid one in the group, but he never though that they would be this surprised to see him do good on something.

"Why were you up so late, anyways," He knew the Queen of Nag would start talking again sooner of later.

"Studying," Logan lied, scoffing. He tried to make it seem as though they were all stupid for not guessing it first.

"So that's what all that instant messaging was about," Michael added, grinning, as he snatched the water from Chase's hands and took a gulp. Everyone glanced at him and he continued, "He's been up messaging Dana all night. I guess she's a real good study buddy, because I haven't seen you open a book all week." Michael nudged Logan, and Logan looked down into his bowl, avoiding the looks his four friends were undeniably giving him.

"So uh, where's Nicole?" Logan said, trying to switch the subject off himself. He could feel Chase nudge his arm lightly, and he looked up. Chase nodded to him, telling him that the two would talk later on. Logan only nodded back to him, and looked to the group for an answer about Nicole.

It was funny how freshman and sophomore year had changed all of them. During freshman year, Logan and Chase had gotten considerably closer when Chase tricked Logan into spilling everything about him and Dana. Since then, Chase had heard everything, whether it was about her email, to her instant messages, Chase knew.

"I think she's out with this guy named Jeff," Lola answered Logan's previous question, "She was just leaving when me and Zoey woke up at ten."

Logan nodded, showing that he understood as he stood, dumping the remainder of his Frosted Flakes into the trash can. He placed the bowl into the sink, running water into it for a few seconds. He drank the last of his orange juice, which he'd promptly forgotten about when Chase has distracted him with the smoothie. He placed the glass into the sink, running the water to clean it out just as he had with the bowl moments before. Grabbing the notebook on the counter, he walked into the bedroom, placing it on to his bedside table, telling himself he'd write something later. Walking back out, he could see everyone situated on the couch, flipping through the channels and Michael dug into a bag of dill pickle potato chips.

"So what're we up to today?" Logan sighed, plopping down on one of the free chairs, relaxing as the group continued to press buttons on the remote, looking for a good show.

"Um, something fun?" Chase asked, shrugging his shoulders, trying to think of something better they all could be doing.

"We could watch a movie?" Zoey tried with an uncertain smile. Everyone muttered a version of 'no' before looking back to the television, watching Lola flip through the various stations. A few of the kids let out a sigh, wondering how they'd busy themselves for the day.

. ------- .

The boys walked through the door of their dorm tired and exhausted from such a long day. After sitting around flipping through channels an turning down several ideas of what they should do that day, they'd all finally agreed to Logan's suggestion to go paint-balling. The day had turned out over all, pretty good. Logan had paid for the whole outing, but he really didn't mind considering that they'd had a great time.

Michael walked into the living area, dropping himself onto the couch and letting himself slowly doze off. Neither Chase nor Logan bothered to wake him and figured he'd climb into his bed sooner or later. Logan pulled himself up, sitting on the countertop, while Chase grabbed a stool and took a seat. Logan could feel Chase's eyes on him, silently telling him to talk about what had happened in the kitchen earlier that day. He was about to tell Chase to drop it when he felt a scratchy, paper like object under his hands. He looked down, seeing the charcoal notebook. Logan was sure he'd put it on to his bedside table earlier that day. Strangely, the notebook seemed to be turning up whenever Logan needed it.

He pulled the notebook up, eyeing it, and opened it to the page he'd last been on. He stared at it for a moment, confusion washing over his face. Suddenly though, Chase broke his concentration.

"So Logan, about you and Dana," Chase looked up at him questioningly. Sighing, Logan realized he really didn't want to deal with it. Pulling a pen off the counter, he quickly scribbled a few words down about his day, and then looked up to meet Chase's gaze.

"Can we drop it," Logan responded, looking down at his notebook and continued writing.

_Chase keeps looking at me like he's expecting me to gush to him about my life. I really wish he'd drop it. Though, he probably wont because well, he's chase, and he never does.-_

"Fine," Chase said, getting up from his seat, "I'm going to bed." Logan looked at him disbelievingly. He had to have imagined that, because Chase had never once dropped something with it came to Dana and him. He'd always tried to squeeze it out of Logan, no matter what it took.

"Uh, alright," Logan replied a bit shakily, earning himself a strange look from Chase. Looking back at his notebook, he had the strangest idea. '_No way, that's not possible,'_ he thought to himself, examining the entry. He flipped back a few pages to the first entry, reading it over.

-_ They left and I stayed for a bit doing some free throws. Came back to the dorm after, got ready for bed, and here I am. Michael's snoring, so I can't sleep. Damn, I wish he'd be quiet._

_-Logan_

He read the last few lines over, unsure of what to think. He looked around and spotted a piece of paper on the countertop. Grabbing it, he wrote down '_Saturday, first day back to PCA: "Michael's snoring, so I can't sleep. Damn, I wish he'd be quiet." – then Michael stopped snoring. Even though he's snored for the last three years, he hasn't snored since Wednesday. He's sleeping on the couch now and still isn't snoring.'_

Frantically, Logan flipped to his next entry, reading it over. It was an entry from the next night, Sunday.

_-Tomorrow classes start. I have first period with Mr. Vandal for biology. I heard from everyone he's a real hard ass. I hope he goes easy on us for the first day and we don't get any homework, and hopefully I'll get a good lab partner. Lola's smart right? Maybe I'll get paired up with her._

_-Logan_

Grabbing his pen, he continued to write down on the other sheet of paper, '_Sunday, second day back at PCA: "I hope he goes easy on us for the first day and we don't get any homework, and hopefully I'll get a good lab partner. Lola's smart right? Maybe I'll get paired up with her." – Mr. Vandal gave us no homework. Got to pick our own lab partners and chase and Michael picked each other, so Lola paired up with me'_

Again, he flipped the page, becoming increasingly interested in what he was discovering about this notebook. He came to his entry on Wednesday after adding a few minor items to his list from Monday and Tuesday's entries.

-_ I haven't studied at all, and god, I hope I ace this test. I wish I didn't have to go to detention for three hours, and I wish Dana would call again. I missed it because she forgot about time zones and my phone went off, and stupid Mr. Vandal took my phone.-_

'_Wednesday, fifth day back to PCA: "I hope I ace this test. I wish I didn't have to _

_go to detention for three hours, and I wish Dana would call again." – Aced Frankfurt's test even though I hadn't studied at all. Vandal called off the detention and Dana called when I got back to my dorm. We stayed up a while talking, but she had to go because it was getting late on her side of the world.'_

_Dear Notebook thing,_

_I'm bored, I want to do something. Oh, and I wish I had a smoothie. That would be awesome, and then I could-_

_'Saturday, eighth day back to PCA: "I want something to do. Oh and I wish I had a smoothie."- Chase brought me a smoothie, then we went paint-balling.'_

A devious smile came across Logan's face. This was the best thing ever since, well, ever. Still unsure however, he decided he should test it out. He reached for the notebook, looking around the room for something to be his test subject. He smiled, seeing the bowl of cereal in the sink, which still hadn't been properly cleaned and put away.

_Dear notebook thing, _

_I wish we had milk in the fridge… and another smoothie for me.-_

Sliding down from the counter, he walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing the handle. He was a bit nervous to open it, and when he did, he did so very slowly. To his surprise, there was a new carton of milk in the mini fridge, and beside it, a smoothie. He still wasn't sure however, so he looked around the room again, looking for something to test his theory on. Spotting Michael sleeping on the couch, he walked over to the notebook, and wrote a few lines.

_-I wish Michael would fall off the couch screaming "The Sheep, the sheep. They're going to get me," then wake up, walk over to me and explain he had a strange dream about his cat turning into Godzilla, and then to tell me who he likes out of no where.-_

Looking up, Logan waited for a few seconds. When nothing came, he began to stand up straighter, figuring that this was all just a coincidence. Yawning, he stretched his arms and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Sheep! The sheep!" Logan nearly spit out his smoothie, turning around, he watched Michael with wide eyes. "They're going to get me!" Michael exclaimed loudly and then proceeded to fall off the couch onto the floor. Michael groaned, grabbing the table to help him stand up. When he was firmly on his feet, he strolled over to Logan tiredly, and leaned onto the island.

"Man," Michael sighed, "I just had _the_ weirdest dream," he admitted, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Really? What about?" Logan asked, eyes wide, but a smile creeping its way onto his face.

"Well," Michael furrowed his eyebrows, "You know my cat snowball?" He asked to which Logan nodded, "Well, he turned into Godzilla and started crushing PCA." He shook his head, yawning and opening his eyes a little more.

"That's really creepy." Logan replied, talking more about the notebook than the dream Michael had just explained to him. Michael looked at him, adding an "I know, eh." As he opened the fridge for a second, looking inside, "When did we get more milk?" Logan shrugged, turning away and smiling to himself, waiting for the next part of his '_wish.'_

"Oh, I almost forgot," Michael started as Logan turned around to face him, "I like Lola." Logan looked at him shocked, his mouth slightly ajar. "Why did I just tell you that?" Michael wondered to himself, starting to walk off to bed, eyes slightly wide.

"I'll, uh, put in a good word for you in Biology class…" Logan honestly didn't know what to say. As Michael left him alone in the room he glanced at the notebook, a grin forming on his lips as he took another sip of his smoothie. Boy, was he going to have fun with this.

**A/N****: So Logan finally knows, and there's a **_**huge**_** hint in this chapter that's going to come up later, that's going to play a big part in the story. It doesn't seem like anything big in this chapter, but I promise, it is. Let's see if someone can find it ;)**

**Review Please!**


	4. An Answer for Every Question

**A/N****: Blah, I found this chapter pretty boring as well. I liked some parts, but it was more of a chapter to get a necessary plot point out. Big thank you's to **_**DanaWanabe101, Taxxi Flazze, FOB-DL-Juderman-Freak, **_**and **_**Madusa and The 'Wizard' **_**for the reviews, and thank you to whoever else is reading but not reviewing. --- And no one found the "big hint" in the last chapter, Though, someone did pick up on the direction I've been heading in, but that's beside the point. It doesn't come up again in this one, but it's more obvious in Chapter five. Also, I'm **_**still**_** stuck mid-way through chapter nine; but that chapter has a lot of stuff going on.**

**Disclaimer****: I **_**soo**_** own it. – Actually, I'm kidding, I don't. **

I Wish

Chapter Four: An Answer for Every Question

It was late when Chase returned to his dorm Wednesday night. He'd spent the entire afternoon in room 101 studying with Zoey for their upcoming psychology test. He'd spent most of his week there, either studying with one of the girls or just hanging out. Room 417 had been left pretty empty lately. Michael had been busy at the school's basketball courts preparing for the tryouts that would take place soon, and Logan was never around anymore.

Grabbing a can of Pepsi from the mini fridge, Chase made his way over to the living room, letting himself fall onto the couch, relaxing into it. He reached for the remote and flipped through the channels, stopping at some relatively interesting documentary about sharks. He glanced up at the clock, seeing it was nine twenty, and took a sip of his drink before setting it on the table top. He continued watching, knowing that Michael would be back in a matter of minutes; he never stayed out past nine thirty.

Sure enough, when nine twenty eight rolled around, the door opened and Michael walked in, carrying his basketball under his arm. He dropped it on the floor as he began to head off towards the washroom. Once he'd finished showering, he walked out, and took a seat next to Chase, leaning forward and watching the show for a few minutes.

"What exactly are we watching?" Michael asked, turning to look at Chase. The documentary wasn't exactly at its highest point, that is, if it even had a high point. Chase shrugged, tossing the remote to Michael, silently telling him he could switch it if he wanted. The two watched the shark show for a few more minutes before Michael got entirely fed up with it and began flipping through the stations, watching two seconds of every channel. Finally they landed on _Family Guy_, and leaned back into the couch, relaxing and laughing at the stupid jokes that were portrayed on the television.

Leaning forward to grab his drink, Chase caught a glimpse of the clock. The glowing numbers told him that it was just after ten thirty. He looked over to Michael, who seemed fairly sleepy, and nodded to him in a silent question. Michael didn't seem to understand.

"What?" Michael asked, yawning and stretching his arms. He stood up from the couch, giving Chase a strange look before slowly heading in the general direction of their bedroom.

"Where's Logan?" Chase asked. Michael hadn't seemed to notice the absence of their third roommate.

"He's out with Becky Stevenson," Michael replied, "Or Amy Helinski, or Jenna Paris, or," he raised his hands, making finger quotes, "The entire cheerleading squad," he imitated Logan. Chase laughed at this. "He told me he had dates with 'like twenty girls,' today," Michael imitated again. Chase rolled his eyes, telling Michael to go to bed and that he'd wait up for Logan.

When Logan finally walked into the dorm it was three fifteen in the morning. Chase was slumped against the couch, barely keeping his eyes open, and halfway drifting into sleep. His eyes bolted open when he'd heard Logan's footsteps trying to quietly walk across the floor. Glancing up at the clock and seeing the time, Chase whipped his head around, looking at Logan.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Chase whispered to Logan ad he stood up from the couch, shaking his head. He walked over to Logan, standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised in a 'you'd better start explaining' kind of way. Logan didn't seem to notice or care as he shoved past Chase, grunting some sort of an answer. Not satisfied, Chase grabbed Logan's arm, turning him back around the face him.

"Michael told me you were out with three different girls today," Chase provoked, "Becky, Amy and Paris, huh?" he asked, his arms still crossed over his chest in a defensive stance.

"So?" Logan merely responded, walking over to the kitchen, and opening a drawer. He pulled out a pen and then his black charcoal notebook. Flipping to a blank page, he wrote what seemed to be a sentence or two, then shut it and placed it carefully back into the drawer. Walking over to the mini fridge, he opened it and took out the Mango smoothie that was inside. Chase furrowed his eyebrows at this. Last time he'd checked, all they'd had in the fridge was Pepsi, water and oranges. Which reminded him, they really needed to go shopping sometime soon.

"How'd you land the three hottest cheerleaders, all on the same day?" Chase asked, trying to get some sort of answer out of Logan, "And what the hell were the four of you doing until three am. Then again… I don't even want to know," Chase scrunched up his face, giving it a second thought. Logan laughed, slipping onto one of the bar stools.

"Nah man," He smiled, knowing exactly what Chase had been thinking. If Chase had been trying to break the tension, he'd surely done a good job of it. Both boys sat at the island for several minutes in silence. Neither of them had any idea what to say to the other. It wasn't awkward or weird silence, it was just… quiet.

"So… Uh" Chase mumbled, trying to think of something, "Good date?" He asked, looking up at Logan unsure.

"I guess," Logan smirked, "I mean, _they_ had a good time; who wouldn't when I'm around."

Chase shook his head, reaching across the table and grabbing Logan's smoothie, despite his protests. '_Mmm, Mango_' Chase thought, taking a rather long sip. Unfortunately, Logan grabbed it back from Chase and just about finished it off.

'Where'd you get that anyways?" Chase asked, looking at the smoothie and then to Logan and back again. Logan's shoulders tensed and he couldn't seem to think for a moment.

"I, uh, brought it in with me… when I got back," he lied. Chase knew he was lying too. He eyed him, unsure of what he was looking for exactly.

"You don't have to lie to me," Chase spoke, trying to reassure Logan and get him to tell the truth.

"I'm not lying," Logan stated simply, looking down to the island top. He could feel Chase's eyes on him. He really didn't like lying to Chase, but come on; he couldn't let something _this big_ get out. It would be total Chaos if anyone else knew.

"So you're lying to me about a smoothie," Chase straightened up, "I saw you grab it out of the fridge. I wonder what else you're lying to me about."

"Chase, seriously." Logan tried, but Chase didn't seem to want to hear it. He rolled his eyes and sat up further in his chair. "I'm not lying." Logan tried again, but knew he was digging himself a deeper grave. Why did he even bother to try?

"Did you even go out with those three cheerleaders tonight?" Chase asked, raising an eye brow at Logan. Logan sighed, looking down at the counter top, not wanting to open his mouth and get himself into more trouble. "Although, I don't know why I'm asking, because I know you didn't." That however wasn't entirely true. Chase didn't actually know whether or not Logan had gone out with them. He really didn't care either; he was just trying to trap Logan into spilling out the truth like he usually did.

"I went out with Amy and Jenna," Logan admitted, "But not Becky." This made Chase smile. Finally the two of them were getting somewhere. "I don't even know why I went out with them, I'm not going to be seeing either of them again any time soon anyways, it's not like I'm interested."

"Dude," Chase started, snatching the mango smoothie away from Logan again, "If it doesn't matter, why would you lie to me about it?" This actually had Chase wondering. Usually Logan did brag about all his dates and girlfriends, but he'd never lied about seeing someone he hadn't before. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

"Because, Becky's the hottest cheerleader on campus, and I thought if everyone thought we'd gone out then-" He cut himself off, standing up from his chair, "Never mind."

"No, not never mind" Chase said, urging him to continue. Logan sighed almost inaudibly and continued walking towards the bedroom of their dorm to sleep before classes the next day, or technically, later that day.

"You thought if everyone knew about Becky, they wouldn't realize someone else, didn't you?" Chase smiled. He knew this route all too well. Logan stopped in his tracks, turning around, eyes wide, unable to believe Chase had figured him out. "You thought they wouldn't realize Dana."

Logan didn't know what to say. He stood, frozen to the spot as Chase sat there, grinning at him cheekily. That's exactly why he'd wished to go out with some of the cheerleaders. He hadn't exactly been able to snag Becky Stevenson because he'd left his notebook in the drawer and had neglected to write down specific names. However, he did manage to set dates with both Amy and Jenna, which set his plan off rather nicely. Unfortunately, like the good friend he was, Chase could see right though him.

"No" Logan spat, angry that Chase had figured him out, "This has got nothing to do with _Dana_." He spoke her name like it was poison to his lips.

"Logan," Chase sighed, wiping the smile off his face, "You instant message her until three in the morning, you have her picture on your bedside table, and you even mumble her name in your sleep. We can all see it; it's not a big deal."

"Why the _fuck_ did I have to fall in love with someone a _million_ miles away," Logan spat, forcefully grabbing his dorm keys off the counter top and walking over to the door. He pulled it open, walked out and slammed it shut. Chase placed his head in his hands for a few moments before getting up and pacing the kitchen. Logan would be back in an hour or so, that was all he really needed to cool off. Chase sighed, wanting to know what was running through his friend's head. Logan used to talk to Chase about Dana all the time, but ever since sophomore year he'd heard nothing of it.

Walking around the island, he pulled open a drawer, revealing a charcoal notebook. Biting his lip, he wasn't sure what to do. He could respect Logan's privacy and know nothing of the situation, or he could snoop through the notebook and gain the knowledge he needed to help his friend. Against his better judgment, Chase chose option number two, and pulled the notebook out of the drawer. Logan hadn't put the notebook down recently, and Chase was hoping it could give him a lot of insight. Pulling the notebook open, he wasn't sure what he would find, but he hadn't expected to find what he did.

He read through last week's entries, which started on the Saturday they'd first returned to PCA. Chase noted that Logan referred to Dana as "Oxygen" to him, but what surprised him even more was that Logan had loved her for three years. He didn't even know Logan, egomaniac, was even capable of love. He'd always known the two of them had something, but he'd never imagined Logan felt that deeply for her all this time.

Flipping through a few more entries, Chase noticed that they became much shorter and more confusing as the days progressed. They'd started as journal, or diary like entries, and then somewhere in the middle, the words "Smoothie, please" or "Get 90 plus on next Bio test" would be written out randomly wherever there was space for it. Chase sighed, flipping a few more pages and reading several more entries about Logan's instant messaging or late night conversations with Dana. He'd never known the two had talked that much still.

The journal seemed to be somewhat normal, or at least as normal as it could be, seeing as it belonged to Logan. Chase flipped to the back of the notebook, opening it to see if his last entry was on the last page. Instead a paper fell out and swept itself on to the floor. Bending over, Chase picked up the paper, placing it onto the countertop, glancing at the clock. It was around four thirty in the morning, and if Chase's guesses were right (Which they usually weren't, but we'll just assume they are) then Logan should be back in a mere fifteen minutes.

Looking over the paper, it seemed to be a list of journal entries. Chase read, '_Saturday, first day back to PCA: "Michael's snoring, so I can't sleep. Damn, I wish he'd be quiet." – then Michael stopped snoring. Even though he's snored for the last three years, he hasn't snored since Wednesday. He's sleeping on the couch now and still isn't snoring.'_

He flipped to the first entry in the notebook and read over the entire thing. Sure enough, the quoted lines were there in the entry from the first day back. Strangely enough, Chase couldn't disagree with this one, because he too had noticed that Michael had stopped snoring lately.

As he read the rest of the list, comparing the quotes with the corresponding journal entries, Chase's eyes got wider as his mind tried to put together the pieces of this intricate puzzle. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the concept that every wish Logan had written in this charcoal notebook had come true. _Every single one_.

The very last entry in the journal read, "I wish there was a Mango Smoothie in the fridge," and that's when Chase realized where that smoothie had come from. One of his best friends had been keeping a secret this big from him. That's when a frown set itself upon his face; was he not trustworthy enough? Did Michael already know?

Chase closed the notebook and held it in his hands, looking at it, searching for some sort of answer. Just then, the door to room four seventeen opened and Logan casually strolled in. Logan looked up, meeting Chase's eyes, and seeing the anger spread across his face. Confusion washed over Logan's face as he stood there, staring at Chase.

"So," Chase began, "When did you plan on telling me about your fucking magic journal." Slamming the black notebook down, he turned on his heel, walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Logan could sleep on the couch tonight for all he cared.

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew he should have told Chase about it when he'd first figured it out on Saturday. Grabbing the throw blanket off the chair, Logan laid down on the sofa, rolling around for a while until he finally was able to get comfortable. He _could_ go sleep in his bed right now, but he wasn't going to push it. Not when Chase was this mad at him. He'd just have to suffer for tonight, besides, it wasn't like he'd be getting much sleep anyways in the two hours he had left before he had to get up for class.

**A/N****: Review Please and I still want to see if anyone noticed the "big hint"**


	5. Greatly Overrated

**A/N****: I'll start with thanking the reviewers today. BIG thank you's to **_**Taxxi Flazze**__**FOB-DL-Juderman-Freak**__** twiinklestar, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, Dreamer-MRAF, **_**and **_**arhodes765.**_** Also, I'm **_**sooo**_** sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I really wanted to finished chapter nine before posting it, but unfortunately, that particular chapter is being extremely difficult and not working with my tight schedule **_**at all.**_** Chapter six will probably take a while to be posted as well, because Chapters nine and ten ****have**** to be finished before I post that because I don't want to get behind in the writing. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: You wish I owned it.**

I Wish

Chapter Five: Greatly Overrated

School had been an unusually long and cruel task today for one Mr. Logan Reese. His first period class, biology, had gone rather horribly. Chase hadn't spoken to Logan earlier in the morning, although time hadn't permitted them to, because they had both woken up late. Logan had tried to talk while the three of them were waking to biology, but it was proving rather hard because Michael was there and he still didn't now.

Logan, however, had decided that first thing after classes he was going to explain it to his other roommate. Chase, after hearing this, still was giving Logan the silent treatment, but was considerably happier. After trying to talk to Chase several times and disrupting his biology class, Logan was given lines. Mr. Vandal hadn't given out a detention since he'd gotten 'miraculously nicer.'

The rest of biology was, as usual, extremely boring. Logan and Lola had talked a bit and Logan had managed to get away with secretly instant messaging Dana for the last forty minutes of class. Actually, biology hadn't been half bad.

English class however was a completely different story. Mrs. Cannibara had assigned what Logan described as '_The_ stupidest assignment _ever.'_

"I mean, seriously," Logan continued on, complaining to Nicole and Chase; even though Chase wasn't on speaking terms with him at the moment, "_The_ stupidest assignment _ever."_ He rolled his eyes, slinging his backpack further over his shoulder.

"I kind of like it," Nicole admitted, "_My life as a story_," she sighed, "Well, it sounds easy at least." She tried, shrugging her shoulders, attempting to lighten the tension that was so obviously resting between Logan and Chase.

"Yeah, because all you have to write about is shoes and boys," Logan joked. Nicole nudged him forcefully to the side, a frustrated expression on her face. She was so sick of everyone thinking she was plain, dumb Nicole who only had fashion and the male gender on her brain at all times.

"Jokes, Nicole, relax," Logan nudged her back lightly as the group of three headed off towards the cafeteria for lunch. Michael was already sitting at a table, waiting for them. He waved them over and Chase and Logan put their backpacks on the two chairs on either side of Michael.

"Sorry guys," Nicole started, "I almost forgot, I have this test next period, and I really need to study for it, so I'm just going to head on up to my dorm. See you later," She said, running off.

"Nicole! Your dorm is-" Chase shouted, but she'd run off to quickly, "The other way?" he said quietly, getting his tray of food with Logan and then sitting back down at the table. Zoey was now there, but Lola was late again as she had been several times in the last week or so.

"Huh," Chase said, brushing it off and taking a seat between Michael and Zoey. "Nicole's not coming to lunch, She-" Chase began, but was cut off by Zoey.

"I know. She's meeting up with 'Jeff' again," Zoey rolled her eyes, "Can you believe that she hasn't even introduced any of us to him yet?" Digging into her Caesar salad, she mumbled something to herself, and then scoffing ever so lightly.

"That's not what she told us," Logan said, eyebrows furrowed. Zoey's head snapped up, eyeing him cautiously. She looked over to Chase for confirmation and he nodded, telling Zoey that Nicole had mentioned studying to them.

"That's odd," Zoey said, "Why would she lie to us?"

"Ask Logan," Chase scoffed, "He'd know better then any of us." Logan rolled his eyes, not able to believe that Chase was still holding this over him. He'd heard of friendships breaking up for stupid reasons, and Logan didn't want that to happen between himself and Chase.

"Guys," Lola gushed, "Big news," she said, as she placed her tray down, taking a seat next to Logan.

"Seriously Chase, grow up. People are entitled to secrets," Logan defended, stabbing at his meal and shoving some into his mouth. Lola sighed. She'd been trying to tell them for over a week now, and they weren't having any of it.

"Not secrets like _that_" Chase narrowed his eyes, "Besides, I thought you actually trusted me, because I sure as hell know I trusted you."

The group, sans Chase and Logan of course, were all confused. "Could you guys stop speaking in cryptic messages and let us each lunch?" Lola asked hopefully. At the same moment, both boys answered him with a "Stay out of it, Lola." It was actually kind of… eerie.

"Oh, don't act like you don't keep big secrets from your best friends." Logan added, trying to keep his voice down and at a steady level. Chase looked appalled that Logan would even try to bring _that_ into this argument.

"Oh come on," Chase sighed, "That is so different and you know it." Chase said, lowering his voice because he didn't want to attract attention, and also because slowly he was coming to terms that maybe, just this once, Logan could be right about something.

"Is it really? Besides, I wouldn't look for something you didn't want me to know." That was what hit the nail for Chase. He sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, I'll give you that. Buds?" Chase asked. Logan smirked, answering him, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

. ----- .

Thursday's afternoon classes were as uneventful as always, and Logan let out the breath he'd been holding as the bell for last class rang, signifying the end of the day. Chase, Michael and Logan made their way back to their dorm, dropping off their school bags and waiting for the girls to arrive. The group of six had all agreed to go out to Joe's Pizza after school for an early dinner and to catch up with each other, since they hadn't really been hanging out as a whole group for a while now.

A minute after walking through the door, Logan broke down to Michael, telling him all about his creepy, magical notebook. Michael hadn't understood at first, so Logan had offered him a demonstration, and Michael's first thought was that Logan was seriously considering becoming a magician when he was older. Michael then proceeded to tell Logan that if he wasn't considering it, that he should at least look into it because he was '_really, really good_.' A few more test tries, and Michael had finally grasped the concept, excited at the possibilities instead of being angry because he hadn't been told earlier.

Finally, there was a knock on the door of room four seventeen, and Michael opened the door to find Zoey and Lola, but no Nicole. The girls walked in, and the boys each silently asked their questions. Able to understand easily, Zoey sighed.

"Nicole's busy again. She's spending more time out with Jeff." Everyone groaned at hearing this, knowing that he was the reason they'd barely seen Nicole since Saturday. Although she had a bit of a reputation for being boy crazy, they knew she was never one to be this obsessed. Sure, she had a cute lip chart, and she had left because of her obsessive male gender disorder, but she'd been cured of that. Besides, even as OMGD Nicole, she had never seen the same boy more then two times in one week, thinking it labeled her desperate; and she'd seen Jeff twice already today.

"That's weird," Chase added, tilting his head to one side, furrowing his brows, clearly thinking about it for a moment. Logan and Michael didn't really seem to care however. The two of them just wanted to get out of their dorm already and do something, with or without Nicole.

"We know," Lola sighed, "She has a two date a week rule, and this is like, what, the seventh time, and it hasn't even been a whole week." Zoey nodded, agreeing. The two girls seemed to think about it for a moment, and Chase dropped out of his thought.

"Maybe they're friends?" Chase gave a cheesy smile and a shrug as he tried to reason with them.

"Unless," Lola, said, looking up, "She _really_ likes him." Chase's thought seemed to go unheard as the two girls reasoned with each other, trying to decide what was up with their room mate.

"Why don't you… read her diary or something?" Chase offered, and the girls looked up, shocked at the idea. At first they seemed stunned that Chase would even offer such a suggestion, but in a few seconds, seemed like they were warming up to the idea.

"Bad idea Chase, you should know that," Logan eyed his room mate and then glared; Chase obviously knew what he was getting at. "Or," Chase started, raising his eyebrows and smiling, "You could ask her. I hear that works out good." The girls laughed, agreeing that they would ask her later tonight about it. Michael let out a breath, happy that the Nicole conversation was finished, and ushered them all out the door.

The group made their way past the PCA basketball courts, and down towards the campus's only pizza place, Joe's Pizza. Chase walked in first and held the door for his group of friends as Michael found them all a place to sit. The group sat down at one of the tables on the far side, right against the window. The place looked a bit fancier then last time, more restaurant-like, and Michael then realized that they'd walked past the greeter and had seated themselves. The greeter approached them, handing them menus and then told them a waiter would be with them shortly. They all nodded as they looked at the choices.

"Um, the pizza looks good?" Michael tried, hoping that they'd all agree on something quickly. The two girls looked up, giving him an 'uh-alright,-that-was-kind-of-stupid' look. Michael rolled his eyes, looking back at his menu, knowing that the other two boys at the table understood him.

"Hey I'm-" The waiter approached, almost introducing himself before Logan cut him off, recognizing him as the waiter that had served them on the first day back.

"Don't care," Logan said, looking at the menu for a moment longer. He guessed that the girls weren't finished deciding, so he just told the waiter that they'd start with drinks. He looked around at the table, both girls nodded, signifying that it was a good idea.

"What are you doing?" A brunette girl approached the table. She had long dark hair, cut in a choppy-type way, dark eyeliner and some popping blue eye shadow. She raised her eyebrows at the group's waiter, half smiling. "I'll take that," She laughed, before taking his notepad to write down the orders. "Margaret said you have to train the newbie still. Clumsy girl, isn't she?"

"What?" The waiter asked, "She's been here since Saturday, she should know the ropes by now." The girl laughed, and pushed him a bit, shrugging her shoulders before responding.

"I don't know, But what Margaret says, goes." She smiled, and he walked off. She put on the apron that she'd been holding in her hand all this time and tied it up at the back. It was a burgundy red color and the front read "Joe's Pizza" in white, with a few pockets for notepads.

"Sorry about that, my shift just started," She smiled, "I'm April, and I'll be your waitress." She took a long look at the group, remembering their faces so she'd know where to bring the orders later. "Are we ready to order? Or can I just start you off with drinks?"

"We're going to start with drinks." Logan told her. She smiled at him suggestively, and he either missed it or ignored it. "I'll take Coke," he added, looking up at her as if to make sure she was writing it down on the notepad she'd stolen from their former waiter. She looked up expectantly, waiting for the other orders.

"I'll have sprite" Michael said, not bothering to look up from the menu. "Same for me," Chase said, looking up to smile at April, their waitress, trying to be friendly. She simply smiled back, raising her eyebrows and she wrote down both orders. Again she looked up, waiting for the girls to order. She smiled at neither of them as she held her pen to the notepad, ready to write down whatever it was they wanted.

"Diet Coke," Zoey supplied, and looked to Lola to see what she would order. "I'll just take water, thanks." Lola smiled as April wrote down the two girls' drink orders. Looking up and smiling at the entire group, she placed her notepad and pen into one of the pockets on her apron. "Alright, I'll be right back with those," She added, walking away from the table, leaving the group of five to converse.

"Well, she seemed awfully friendly," Chase started. Logan raised his eyebrows at this, leaning back and crossing his arm across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Laughing, he added a "Did she ever." Chase, confused, furrowed his eyebrows at Logan's remark, and opened his mouth to answer until they heard a crash in the back room of the restaurant. All the heads turned to the door, wondering what had happened.

A few minutes later, April returned to the table with their orders. Her hair was now up in a ponytail, and the left side of her apron was wet. She placed the tray with all the drinks down on the table, grabbing the first glass to give them all out.

"Sorry for the wait," April sighed, looking down at the spill on her clothes, "We hired a new girl, Nadia, I think. It's been quite a hassle training her, but we can get all the help we can around here. Y'know, new restaurant and all. Anyways, the drinks." She smiled, gesturing to the glass she was still holding.

"A coke for the famous Logan Reese," She said, placing the drink down in front of him. He smiled, but didn't seem too surprised. "A diet coke for…Zoey?" April raised her eyebrows wondering if she was right. A big smile from Zoey suggested that she was, "I'm pretty sure you're in my English class." She laughed, explaining how she knew. "Water for you," she said to Lola, not knowing her name, "A sprite for you," she added, gesturing to Michael and placing the drink down in front of him.

"Last, but not least," She smiled, biting her lip as she looked at Chase, "A Sprite _and my number_, for the cute boy over here." She placed the drink down, and pulled the already prepared number off her notepad and put it down next to the drinks. Chase was stunned, looking down at the number and then back to her. She only smiled back at him while Logan laughed.

"Ready to order?" April asked, not looking up from her notepad, slightly fearing the look the group would give her.

"Pepperoni pizza," Michael answered, "That's it." He wanted to get her away from the table as quickly as possible, and it seemed she too wanted that. Nodding, she rushed off; widening her eyes as soon as she knew the group couldn't see her anymore. Seeing that she was now gone, Logan let out his laugh. Everyone looked at him with confusion. Seeing, their looks, he snickered, shaking his head.

"Laaame" He said, drawing the word out in a half sing-song voice. They all leaned back in their seats, expecting something better then that out of Logan. "So Matthews," Logan smirked, "you going to call her?" He gave an exaggerated wink that was clearly seen by all the occupants of the table.

"Logan," Zoey warned, but since when did Logan pay attention to her? He instead waggled his eyebrows at Chase suggestively, and Chase responded by rolling his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Chase admitted, trying to get Logan off his back about it. It only fueled Logan more, as he leaned into the table. Chase sighed as Logan snickered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"What about that…" Logan 'whispered' over the table, knowing that the rest of them could still hear him, "_Other girl_." Chase noticeably blushed and his eyes widened. He seemed a bit shocked that Logan would even mention it with the whole group around. Michael nudged Logan forcefully underneath the table, glancing sideways at him, as he tried to smile to seem as if nothing was 'up'.

"What girl? There's no other girl. That's- That's just…" Chase rambled nervously, racking his brain for a word to describe the situation. His eyes seemed to grow wider by the second, unable to find the right word. He still couldn't believe Logan had put him into such an awkward situation. However good friends the two were, Chase could always count on him to do something like this. "-Just Preposterous!" He shouted, pushing on the table slightly as he stood up out of his chair. He quickly took an out, mumbling something about the washroom and walking away as quick as possible.

The girls looked at Chase strangely as he walked away, his outburst still fresh in their minds. It was then that their waitress, April, arrived, frowning slightly because Chase wasn't there. When she reached the table, she plastered on a fake smile, placing the pizza down, talking to them for a few seconds, and then walking away. Each of them took a slice, not bothering to wait for Chase to come back.

Leaning back, Logan felt something in the unusually large pockets of his skater shorts. He looked down, and reached for whatever it was. Pulling out the notebook, his face twisted into a mix of puzzlement and surprise. Michael looked down, seeing the charcoal notebook, and sighed, rolling his eyes. This gained the attention of the girls at the table, and they too noticed it.

"Man, do you bring that thing everywhere?" Michael asked, shaking his head at his friend.

"Uh yeah," Logan said with anxiety in his voice, "You know me, I _love_ to write." He lied. Michael scoffed and bit another chunk out of his slice. Logan looked around the table at his friends. Michael didn't seem to care anymore, but the girls were still eyeing him strangely. He shrugged, giving something that sounded vaguely like "iunno," and the girls turned back to their pizza slices.

Looking back to his pizza, Logan noticed the silver pen that their waitress had forgotten and left on their table. Looking back and forth between the notebook and the pen, an idea suddenly came to him. Shifting in his seat a bit, trying to decide if she should or not, he ultimately thought it was overall, a good thought. He glanced at Zoey, Lola and Michael, making sure none of them were looking before he reached over and snatched the pen off the table. He opened the journal as quietly as he could, and tried to turn it to the next empty page. As he turned the last full page underneath the table, he accidentally crinkled it slightly, making a noise. For some reason, the sound attracted the attention to Michael, who was sitting directly next to Logan. He looked up from his pizza slice to give a quick sideways glace at Logan until he noticed the pen and the journal and looked over again.

"What?" Michael said, trying to be cryptic about what he was talking about because he knew the girls didn't know. Logan looked up, seeing everyone looking at him. He looked to Michael, not really understanding the question until he saw Michael looking between him and the paper on his lap.

"Ohhh," Logan let out, "Don't worry about it, its nothing, and I'll add something in for you." Michael, never one to nag about something, seemed to let this go, returning to his conversation with Lola and Zoey. Logan looked down to his journal, figuring he should write about his day at least, and not have it turn into strictly a 'wish journal,' although it already sort of had. His regular entries were still there, just with wishes littered across the margins or wherever he could fit the.

_Dead notebook thing,_

_Chase was angry at me again this morning. He didn't talk to me at all before school or in Biology or English. At lunch we talked, and fixed things. Actually, lunch was weird. Nicole wasn't there today, although she usually eats with us. She was meeting up with some Jeff kid again. Zoey and Lola said she's been hanging out with him an awful lot and hasn't even introduced us to him. Very un-Nicole like, if I might say so. The last two classes were boring, but that's school for you. Me, Mike, Chase, Zoe and Lola are hanging out now. We came to the pizza place, Joe's Pizza to eat. Some chick is our waitress and she gave chase her number, then he got all embarrassed or something when I mentioned another girl, and currently he's __still__ in the washroom. Lame excuse, he just doesn't want to fess up. __I wish Chase would tell Zoey he's in love with her already__. Oh, and since I told Michael I'd add something in here for him, a smoothie would be nice, I guess-_

Looking up, Logan nodded to Michael, "Smoothie?" he mouthed. Michael nodded, thinking for a second then mouthed back to him, "Strawberry, thanks."

_Yeah, I wish Michael had a smoothie. Scratch that, make it a strawberry smoothie._

_-Logan._

Just then, April, their waitress walked up to them, looking flustered. She had several loose hairs coming out of her ponytail. Her apron was completely soaked, and her notepad was wavy, as though the pages had been wet, but had dried off since. She had some ketchup, or it might've been tomato sauce, smeared over her left forearm. In her right hand, she had a tray of about six drinks over her head. She walked up to them, placing the tray on the table. She wrapped her hands around the strawberry smoothie and placed it onto the table in front of Michael. He seemed a bit surprised, but accepted it after a few seconds. April muttered a "Here," and faked a smile, smoothing her hair down on top and turning to walk away.

"Excuse me!" Zoey called out, April turned around quickly, but didn't walk any closer to the table, "We didn't order that." April let out a sigh for a second. She didn't really want to go back to the table, plus, she'd made a mistake, no matter how minor it was, and as her boss, Margaret, always said 'Mistakes are on the house.'

"Uh, keep it," She said, walking away, "It's on the house." Michael smiled at this, nodding appreciatively at Logan, as Logan closed the notebook and placed it on the table with the pen over it, almost protectively.

Zoey, Lola, Michael and Logan were all caught off guard as Chase bounded out of the washroom noisily. He looked to be frazzled and frustrated, just like their waitress had moments before when she delivered Michael's smoothie. He walked up to the group, sighing and scratching the back of his neck nervously. Michael looked to Logan, but he only offered him a smirk back, telling him that Logan knew exactly what was going on with Chase.

"Chase?" Zoey asked, eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, what's wrong-"

Chase cut her off, holding up his hand. He let out a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. "This is hard, Zoe, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Michael looked to Logan, his eyes as wide as saucers, but the smirk never left his friend's face. Lola looked anxious, and Zoey looked confused, waiting for the news that Chase had. They could all tell he had been stressing about it in the washroom.

"Zoey-" He took a deep breath in, this was the moment, the thing he'd wanted to say since her first year at PCA, "Zoey, I really, really like you."

_Finally._

**A/N****: Just so you know, I kind of picture him looking a bit like Ricky Ullman, and as for April, she's a bit of a Carly Pope. **

**Question for Reviewers****: What do you think Nicole's up to? See if you can spot the "Big Hint" and if you can, you'll probably be able to spot something that's going to play a big part later on (In chapter nine actually, which I'm writing.)**

**Review Please!**


	6. New News

**A/N****: Woahh man. I **_**finally**_** finished chapter nine. Ten isn't done, but it's been forever since I've updated. I'm **_**beyond sorry**_** that this took so long to get out. Chapter nine just would ****not**** work with me. Plus, school has been so busy, as well as life. My schedule is **_**packed**_**. Work and School, and volunteering and I've been to about 6 different shows/concerts in the last while. I'll try to get chapter seven out before November, but I'd really like to finish up some other chapters. I already know the entire ending to the story (and the alternate ending ;) ) but I really haven't had the time to write it. **

**And Now a BIG THANK YOU to the reviewers. And to answer the question of '**_**when's Dana coming back?**_**' Who ever said she was coming back ;) **

I Wish

Chapter Six: New News

It was almost the second official weekend into the school year. All they had left to get through was Lunch and two more classes, and that would most likely be a breeze. The group of six was just happy it was Friday already, and that soon they'd be able to relax and forget all about school and their problems for just a little bit even. Lately there had been so much going on between the group, and for once, everything was falling into place.

As usual, Chase, Logan and Nicole were walking to lunch from their English class. Chase and Nicole had been discussing their _'My life as a story,' _assignment, talking about what the plot, or 'the high point in your life' as Ms. Cannibara said, was. Nicole had told them that her 'high point' was coming back from Kansas to PCA and being able to see the whole group, Dana included, that year. Logan tuned out when Chase started, already knowing what his 'high point' would be; Zoey.

"Nicole?" Logan asked, looking up. She leaned forward a bit, looking past Chase to look at him. She raised an eyebrow and mumbled a 'hmm?' gesturing for him to continue. He noticed her response and did so. "Where've you been lately?" She seemed to be a bit caught off guard by this and froze for a second, and then took one longer stride to catch up with the boys.

"Uh, you know," She said, talking with her hands slightly, "Just around. With friends, boys…" She tried, visibly lying through her teeth. She shrugged, looking forward but glanced sideways once to see if they were believing it.

"Jeff?" Logan supplied, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Jeff!" Nicole said, eyes wide as saucers. Technically, she wasn't lying, she had been spending all her extra time with Jeff, just probably not in the way they thought she was. Nicole hurried a bit ahead, wanting to get to the lunch table and talk about something other then herself and where she'd been the last week or so. "Oh hey, a table!" Nicole shouted, placing her book bag on the table in front of the seat she'd just claimed. The two boys exchanged a confused look combined with something that oddly looked like 'what-the-hell.' Chase shrugged, placing his bag down too, and Logan followed. They were all just about to walk over towards the line to get their meals when Nicole's tech-mate rang, altering her to the call.

"I better get that," Nicole sighed, urging the boys along, "I'll catch up, I promise." She smiled at the two of them as they walked away, grabbing a tray and getting into the line. Slowly she pulled out her phone, anxious as to what she'd see on the caller ID. When she finally saw the name, she got excited; answering quickly to hear why the mystery caller was calling.

Meanwhile, in the lunch line, Michael came up behind Chase and Logan. They each grabbed a few things and placed them onto their trays, slowly making their way down the line. Both Michael and Logan wanted to ask the same thing, but they decided to wait until they got back to the table. After the restaurant fiasco, Chase had left, realizing exactly what he'd done. Obviously, Zoey chased after him, determined for the two to discuss what had just happened. When Michael and Logan returned to their dorm, Chase wasn't there, and Lola had told Logan earlier in Biology that Zoey hadn't been back to the dorm until well after both girls had fallen asleep. Logan turned to look past Chase to give him a look, which Michael noticed and returned; they'd agreed earlier that they'd get it out of Chase today at lunch.

"Where'd Nicole go?" Chase asked, looking around the table, seeing that she was gone. The guys all guessed that she'd run off to meet up with Jeff again, and that was probably who had called her moments before. Chase took a seat next to Zoey, which suggested to Chase and Michael that things were normal, or better, between them.

"Oh, she's in line to get lunch," Zoey smiled, "She was just getting off the phone when I sat down." The four of them looked over to the lunch line, and sure enough, saw Nicole finishing up and heading over with Lola, who was always a bit late for lunch. Smiling, the two girls took a seat at the table, Nicole next to Zoey, and Lola next to Nicole and Logan.

"How were classes?" Chase asked quickly, trying to get the gang to talk about something other then the current status of him and Zoey. He received suspicious looks from all around the table, except from, of course, Zoey. She nudged him lightly in the side, trying to tell him to not be so obvious about it.

"Uh, they were good," Logan said, it sounded vaguely like a question, but no one seemed to notice. "You should know, we're in the same morning classes." Chase nodded, agreeing, and then waiting for the others to answer his question.

"Well, we had a pop quiz type math test this morning, and I _think_ I did good," Nicole told everyone, shrugging, and then continuing, "And then for English I finished editing the whole rough copy for our assignment that's due Next Wednesday. I have to finish it early because I'm… really busy, and don't have that much time to work on it." She looked down to her meal and picked at it. She didn't bother to look up until she was sure that all eyes were off her. Michael rambled off something about his morning, and then it was Lola's turn. The sudden sound of a cell phone going off in the distance jolted Nicole back from her thoughts, and reminded her.

"Guys," Both Nicole and Lola shouted at the same time. They turned to look at each other strangely, before turning back to the group and each of them continuing, "I have amazing news!" They looked at each other again in the same way. Lola sighed, frustrated.

"No Nicole," She started, "Wait a week or two like I have been." She wasn't trying to be rude, but it came out that way. Nicole rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, scoffing. She mumbled a 'fine,' but did wait for Lola to start.

"So," Lola started, leaning forward over the table and taking a sip of her Blix, "Well, last Wednesday, my drama teacher got a few of the girls in my class auditions as minor roles." She smiled happily and everyone at the table seemed excited for her, even Nicole, who was upset only seconds ago.

"That's great!" Nicole exclaimed, hugging the girl next to her, "Don't you guys think that's great! I think is great!" As previously stated, Nicole was still, well, _Nicole_ when she was excited. Zoey seemed pleasantly surprised as well because she too hugged Lola.

"I mean," Lola started, the smile never leaving her face, "It's nothing too big, but it's a start, right?" The guys at the table offered her their congratulations and she accepted gladly. They all discussed this for a few minutes longer, asking Lola what part she was auditioning for and when she'd know if she'd get it. Logan didn't seem to pay attention much, thinking about when to bring up the whole Zoey and Chase conversation. Without thinking, he suddenly mentioned it, cutting someone off in the process.

"So what happened between you two yesterday?" Logan asked, looking directly at the two 'love birds' almost directly across the table from him. Lola and Michael smiled, knowing exactly what Logan was taking about. The three of them leaned closer, waiting for an answer and Both Zoey and Chase's eyes widened and let a blush creep on to their cheeks.

"What'd I miss?" Nicole asked out loud, although she meant for it to be a thought. Zoey sighed, relieved that Nicole had unintentionally saved her from answering Logan's question.

"Well…" Michael started, drawing the word out, smirking at Chase and Zoey. Each of them blushed, anticipating Michael's words. "We all went to Joe's Pizza yesterday when you were out with… Joey? Jason?" Michael began, trying to come up with the name of Nicole's date. "Jeff," Zoey stated, helping Michael out.

"Oh, you went to… Joe's Pizza," Nicole stated nervously, She fiddled with her own hands under the table, looking around, "I, uh, hear its nice there," she said, still seemingly edgy, "But, I wouldn't know, it's not like I've been there." The group eyed her, wondering why she was acting so jumpy.

"Nicole, you have been there." Logan stated, looking at her weirdly, "The first day back, we all ate pizza there." He raised an eyebrow at her, and leaned back in his chair as she widened her eyes and tried to explain herself, "Oh, yes! I must've forgot, uh, silly me." She laughed it off, "Now, about Zoey and Chase?" She asked Michael, trying to get the topic off of her self.

"Oh yeah," Michael said, remembering, "Well, yesterday we went to get pizza, and then our waitress… Abby?" he guessed, but realizing it wasn't important, he continued, "Well, she gave Chase her number, and then Logan brought up something about 'another girl,'" he winked at Zoey, and Nicole knew what he was talking about, "Chase went and hid in the washroom, we all talked, he came out and was all like, 'blah blah blah, something something, I like you Zoey,' then ran out, and Zoey went after him and well, Chase didn't come back until late last night," Michael trailed off, brining Nicole up to date on what happened. She nodded, and looked between Zoey and Chase, waiting for one of them to continue.

"Uh well," Chase started, looking over to Zoey. She bit her lip, nodding slightly, and looked to the rest of the group.

"We-" She started, but was cut off by Lola. "Guys, we have five minutes to get to class!" She shouted, getting up from her chair and grabbing her bag, "And my class is on the complete other side of Campus, so, Bye." She waved slightly and then ran off. The rest of the kids at the table stood up quickly as well. Logan looked into his backpack and saw the black notebook. Smiling, he pulled it out and opened it too a blank page. Zoey seemed too worried about being late to notice and she pulled Chase along quickly. Michael stopped, realizing and looked over Logan's shoulder as he wrote.

_Dear notebook thing,_

He scribbled frantically, looking over his shoulder at Michael.

_I wish me and Michael wouldn't be late for our next classes. I wish me and Michael both had our next classes books in our backpacks already, and I wish our biology books and second period books were back at the dorm, and I wish we had no homework and no work in our next classes._

_-Logan_

He looked up, smirking at Michael. Michael began to run towards his class, but Logan stopped him, muttering "Why bother?" and then tapping his notebook. Michael smiled, and the two casually walked to class, not worried about the rest of the day.

. ----- .

At the end of the school day, Logan trudged back to his dorm. Just like he'd wished, he hadn't been late for his next class, he had his books, and he had no homework, but as far as he was concerned, the day was anything but easy. He'd had a pop quiz style math test in fourth period. Fortunately, he was able to make his wish to at least pass the test, but he'd passed only barely. Mr. Frankfurt had called him back after class, telling him that he was disappointed in the sudden drop and told him that he expected to see better next time.

The talk after class that he had with Mr. Frankfurt had made him late for his last class of the day, Media. His teacher, Mrs. Minsk, had given him an assignment for being late and disrupting her class. Fortunately though, the assignment was one which involved writing, which he'd been doing a lot lately anyways. At the end of the class, she'd called him back to give him to assignment. She opened a desk drawer and randomly pulled out of the assignments she usually gave to students. Glancing at the title, she passed him the paper and told him she expected it by Monday.

She'd given him a creative writing assignment with the title "Confess a Secret." The maximum amount of words was five hundred, with the minimum being two hundred. The paper explained that he was required to create a fictional character, and write a paper in which this character confessed his deepest darkest secret. It could be in the form of a journal entry, a letter, an article, or basically, anything he wanted. He'd chosen a letter format, thinking it would be easiest.

Logan walked into his bedroom and put his book bag on his bed. He pulled out his laptop and walked back into the kitchen, noticing Chase and Michael on the sofa. They both acknowledged him, waving their hands and offering a 'hey' as he settled down at the island. Opening up his laptop, he pulled open a blank document on his Microsoft Word, and then opened his Instant Messenger, signing online. As soon as he was online, he switched his status to 'busy,' not wanting to be bothered while he typed up his assignment for Mrs. Minsk. It was better to get it done now then to rush to finish it on Sunday.

_Dear.._

Logan stopped, thinking of a name for the recipient of 'his' letter. Smirking, he came up with an idea. He'd use _her_ middle name.

_Dear Angela,_

_It's been a while since we've spoken, and I know you're probably going to be shocked to hear from me. Polar opposites and all that junk, I'm well aware, thank you. The thing is, I've just been wondering how your doing. It must be hard to just get up and move half way across the world, away from family, from friends. From what I've heard, it seems everything is going good for you. Things are good back home too, you know, same old stuff. Well, to be honest, it's the same old stuff, but it really isn't the same. Shockingly, I'm actually really missing having you around to put me in my place. Remember all those time when we'd fight? Well, how could you forget, it's was practically everyday. Well, until you moved away, and we started writing to each other. We were, dare I say it, friends? _

_What happened to us, we just stopped talking. I've tried to convince myself that I could do all of this, everything, on my own, and that I don't need anyone, or anything. I just want to lie here, and forget. Forget about the world, and everything. _

_I've been thinking about you lately. And I've been lying lately, because that was a total lie. I'm wasting time and letters and words trying to get around the point. All I'm trying to say is that I miss you, and I need you. You've probably forgotten all about me, and I still don't know why I'm bothering. _

_I'm still not sure why you left exactly, you never did tell any of us. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I've kept your picture at my bedside ever since you left. There I go, lying again. It's actually been there longer. It's been there since, well…_

_The day you left, I can still remember the sad look on your face. Maybe some day you'll come back, or maybe I'll see you somewhere, at a movie, or a show, and I'll smile and you'll wave, and I'll just pretend for that today, that moment, that everything is okay. I'll see you with that guy, and I'll wish that I were him. And you still won't know the difference, because I haven't told you._

_Sometimes, I wish I could just lay here, and you'd somehow just lie with me. I'd tell you, but I just don't know quite how to say it. I'd be generic, and tell you those three small words, those eight letters, but they seem so overused, they don't seem like enough. What this is, this is indescribable. __It is the one thing that is unpredictable and indecisive. It's the one thing that I smile for, I live for, and I'd die for._

_It's the only thing I've come to trust, and it's the one thing that I know is constant and true. It pushes me farther each day. It sucks you under like a tidal wave and takes control. It's serene and peaceful, and makes you smile and choke on your every word. It can make you do anything. It frees us all of pain, and takes the weight of life off our shoulders. It is trusting. It is accepting and optimistic. It is intense; it is passionate. And, __**It is love.**_

_Too bad you'll never read this._

_-Love, Anthony._

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Logan had managed to finish his assignment. It was a little bit over the word limit, but that was alright, considering it had all come so easily to him. He quickly brought up his instant messenger and changed his status from 'Busy' to 'Online' and immediately, a message came up.

**BISCruz312C:** Hey!

He smiled, seeing her message, and responded.

**PCAReese417:** Hey, what's up? 

**BISCruz312C:** Not much, watching T.V before my roommate goes to bed.

**PCAReese417: **Bed? I know there's a time difference, but isn't it only… eight thirty? 

**BISCruz312C: **Nine thirty. Besides, I've been busy getting stuff together.

**PCAReese417: **getting stuff together? 

**BISCruz312C:** Yeah? Didn't Nicole tell you?

Furrowing his eyebrows, Logan began to type a response. He was about to type "No" to her question until he heard a knock at the door. Looking over to Michael and Chase glued on the television, he guessed that he would have to get the door. Sliding off his stool he slowly walked over to the main door and pulled it open. Standing there were the three girls, Nicole, Lola, and Zoey, with wide smiles on all of their faces.

They each pushed past Logan, grinning wildly as they made their way into the room. Chase and Michael noticed and walked over to them. Chase came to stand next to Zoey and she slipped her hand into his, smiling. Everyone seemed to notice, and figured that the two of them were officially together now but hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it.

"So… You three are here why?" Logan asked, standing with his hands crossed against his chest, awaiting an answer.

"We have big news!" Nicole shrieked, looking like she was about ready to jump up and down. The girls must have already known because they looked just about as excited as Nicole did.

"And the news is?" Michael asked, leaning against the back of the couch, waiting for an answer like Logan.

"Well…" Nicole started, dragging it out. Her smile got wider, if possible, and she jumped up as she said her next words.

"Dana's coming back!"

**A/N****: I know the authors note at the beginning might seem contradictory to the chapter about whether or not Dana's coming back, but by chapter eleven, you'll all know what I mean. **

**Question for Reviewers****: What is Nicole doing? And why is she so secretive about it? Also; Do you have any ideas to how both the chapter (Where Nicole says Dana's coming back) and the beginning author's note (Where I contradicted that slightly) will tie in together?**

**Review Please!**


	7. The Truth I

**A/N****: Sorry xmillion for the long wait. The wait for chapter eight might even be longer. Unfortunately, the computer that I had chapters 9, 10, and 11 saved on CRASHED, and we had to go get it fixed, and I'm not allowed on it until we get this whole virus program ma-jigger installed. I'm not even entirely sure that 9,10,&11 are still on the damn thing. Side note: I was kind of disappointed by the number of reviews. Lots of alerts and hits, but few reviews me sad not inspired to write. Not like I should complain though, because it's not going to stop me from writing. Anyways, this is me shutting up.**

**Disclaimer****: I bought it last week and I own it now. Also, I'm a compulsive liar.**

I Wish

Chapter Seven: The Truth

Nicole squealed, excited, and jumped up again, the smile never leaving her lips. All three girls were ecstatic and bouncing around the boys' dorm room. Logan seemed a bit stunned, his eyes almost bulging out of his head, not believing what he was hearing. He took a step back, trying to take it all in as Nicole continued to explain.

"Next Saturday!" She yelled, turning to Zoey as the two hugged and jumped at the same time. "I'm _so_ excited!" Lola didn't seem to share quite the same enthusiasm as the other two females in the room though, probably because she and Dana had never met.

"What?" Logan asked to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. He backed up a bit more, thinking about it. He looked downward as if he was looking to the floor for an answer. Clearly he was confused.

"She just called me!" Nicole confessed, still shouting excitedly, "And she never calls unless its really _really_ important, well, unless I have something really _really_ important and I ask her to call," She paused, thinking, "But it kind of depends on how late it is there, you know, six hour time difference and all, and then if she's in class or I'm in class, or if it's-" 

"Nicole!" Chase cut her off, "We get it." 

"So… Dana's coming back?" Michael asked, more to himself, trying to take in the sudden news just like Logan.

"Yep!" Nicole squealed again, "Her plane leaves next Saturday," everyone nodded as she continued, "She said that it's about a seven hour flight, and it leaves at eight in the morning from Bordeaux, you'd think she'd be here at three in the afternoon, right? Well, that's what I said, but she was like 'Nicole, you-" 

"Nicole!" Chase called again, repeating himself, "We get it,_ seriously._"

Nicole huffed a bit before continuing on, telling the group of six what Dana had told her. Chase and Michael seemed interested, relatively excited about their friend's return. Lola was excited as well, probably more so to meet the famous 'Danger Cruz' everyone had mentioned several times since she'd started at PCA. Nicole was through the room ecstatic, and Logan seemed shocked, clearly not believing what his ears were telling him.

"Well, because of the six hour time difference, she said she'd be getting in at LA international airport at around nine thirty, give or take, and then it's an hour drive to PCA." Nicole smiled. She looked as though she might shake with anticipation.

"She- She's going to be here. Here?" Logan asked, trying not to get his hopes up, "In a week. One week? Seven days?"

"I know!" Zoey shouted, just as much excited as Nicole was, "Isn't it exciting!"

"Oh yeah… real… exciting," Logan answered slowly, thinking about it as he spoke.

What was he going to do now; he had a week to wait. She had been gone for well over two years and he was going to see her in one week. The thought both excited him and terrified him at the same time. What would he do when he saw her? How was he going to react? What should he say? He was almost certain he couldn't greet her with a simple "Hey, your back." That just would not do. Then again, he was worried he'd spill when he saw her. Coming back from Paris and hearing "I've missed you, I love you, never leave me ever again," from your worst enemy probably wasn't something she wanted to hear. Hell, it was definitely something she didn't want to hear.

He was screwed, completely and utterly screwed. However at the same time, he was overjoyed. He was going to see her again, and hopefully this time she wouldn't get up and leave. The last time he'd seen her he hadn't even gotten a proper goodbye. She hadn't even told him she was leaving.

It had been June of eighth grade, the very last day of the school year. Everyone was packed up, saying their goodbyes and waiting for their parents to pick them up for the summer vacation. The group of six consisting of Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Dana and himself had gotten together to hang out just one last time. Logan thought it would be the last time before summer, little did he know it would be the last time for a while.

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was warm, but not too hot. The six of them had met over by Sushi Rox, so that Logan and Chase could grab their last paychecks before vacation. Zoey's dad was going to be coming early to pick up her and Dustin, so they all had decided to get together at around nine. They walked around campus, doing what they usually did, except for a few things, like play basketball, because the courts were closed early before summer.

As the day passed, Zoey, Nicole and Michael's parents had come to pick them up, leaving Chase, Logan and Dana behind.

Dana tapped her foot, rolling her eyes and looking around. Logan raised an eyebrow at her as she dropped her bags off near the front of PCA's campus. Her parents were supposed to pick her up at five, and it was now six thirty. To say the least, she was pissed.

"What are you all anxious about?" Logan asked her, watching as she continued to tap her foot.

"My parents are late," She sighed, offering a half smile to him, "again."

"So?" Logan smirked, "That just means you get to spend more time with the Loganator."

"Ha!" she laughed, "You know, I didn't think you could get any lamer, but you've topped yourself."

"I agree," added Chase, laughing, as he waited with the two. His parents had asked him to call when he wanted to be picked up because he lived a mere thirty minutes from Pacific Coast Academy.

"Oh whatever." Logan rolled his eyes, "you know you'll miss me."

Dana's face softened slightly, looking to Chase. She'd told Zoey about leaving, and she'd ended up telling him. Nicole, Michael and Logan hadn't known, mostly because Dana didn't want it to become a big deal. Just then, Dana's dad pulled up in a black convertible mustang.

"Dana!" He yelled, getting out of the car and walking around to grab one of her bags and place it in the trunk, "I'm so sorry. Your mom's out of town, and I had a big meeting in L.A, and then I had to find a sitter for Andrew, and drive out here." He said, looking up as he closed the trunk, "I came as quick as I could."

"Oh, who're you?" Mr. Cruz asked, coming to stand next to his daughter as he looked over Logan and Chase.

"Oh! Dad, these are my friends," She smiled to her dad, "Chase and Logan." She pointed each of them out as she said their names, "Guys, this is, uh, my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cruz," Chase said, shaking Dana's father's hand.

"Uh, what he said," Logan answered, shaking his hand as well.

"Sorry dad," Dana smirked, "you'll have to excuse Logan, he's slow." Dana's dad laughed, nodding to the boys as we walked away, getting into the car. He started it up again, waiting for Dana to get into the passenger's seat.

"Well, uh, I've gotta go," Dana said awkwardly, standing there. She moved forward a bit, not sure whether to hug them goodbye. She was grateful when Chase initiated the action, seeing Dana was unsure.

"I'm going to miss you," Chase said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled, answering that she would miss him too.

"Guys, its just two months," Logan rolled his eyes, awaiting his hug. She looked at him awkwardly, just as she'd done with Chase, unsure about the hug. Logan didn't move to hug her, so she stepped back, opening the car door.

"Right, well…" She started, standing there, "Bye Chase, and uh, I'll- I'll see you around Logan," She said before entering the car and shutting the door.

_I'll see you around Logan_. Those were her last words to him. Not even a goodbye.

Looking up, Logan returned from his memory to see that he was leaned against the island. Chase was beside him, and the rest of the group was watching television from the couch.

"I was wondering when you'd snap back into it," Chase said quietly. Logan turned to him, wondering just how he knew exactly what was going on.

"What?" Logan answered back, just as quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the rest of the group.

"Thinking about Dana?" Chase asked, raising his Blix to his lips and taking a sip. He raised his eyebrows and Logan, and turned his head to steal a glance at him

"Yeah," Logan admitted, "When she left."

Chase just nodded, remembering the last day of eighth grade when the three of them had stood there, waiting for Dana's father to pick her up.

"I didn't even get a goodbye, and she goes gallivanting over to France." Logan sighed, sinking down into a barstool. Chase copied his actions and did the same, sitting next to him.

"And now," Logan lowered his head into his hands, "I mean, I've spent two years dealing, knowing she's not coming back, and now…"

"She does." Chase finished, trying to help out his friend.

"What am I going to do? To say?" Logan asked, looking up to Chase, trying to find some sort of answer.

"Well, you could start with, 'Hey Dana,' and a hug couldn't hurt," Chase smiled, which Logan mirrored.

"We're going to head out," Lola smiled, getting off the couch and walking over towards the other boys, "Going to Sushi Rox, you can come with if you want."

The other two girls stood from the couch, along with Michael, and walked over towards the island. They gathered up whatever they'd brought with them, and headed towards the door, getting reading to leave. Chase muttered a 'No thanks,' as Zoey kissed his cheek, and Michael shook his head. The girls left, leaving the boys to their Friday night.

"I'm uh, going to go out for a while," Logan started, "To think. I'll see you guys later." Both chase and Michael nodded, as he headed out the door.

Michael took a seat on one of the barstools next to Chase, looking ad him oddly. "What's up with him?" He asked, nodding towards the door, telling Chase that he was talking about Logan.

"He's just… Confused about some stuff," Chase answered, not sure if Michael knew about what was going on.

"Dana?" Michael asked. That answered Chase's question as he nodded.

"So you and Lola, eh?" Chase asked, waggling his eyebrows at his friend, getting off the topic of Logan and Dana. Michael's eyes widened a bit as though he thought Chase hadn't know about his crush.

"Uh…" he started, but then gave in, "Yeah, just, don't tell anyone." He laughed. Chase nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"I should get Logan to write in his notebook to get Lola to like me," Michael said jokingly, earning a laugh from Chase, "Seemed to have worked well for you and Zoey." Chase stopped laughing suddenly and snapped his head up to look at his friend. Michael stopped laughing as well when he caught a glimpse of Chase's face and then realized what he had said.

"What?!" Chase yelled, his eyes wide, "You mean, Logan _wished this_." You could clearly tell he was angry at the situation.

"Uh, well" Michael tried, hoping to somehow calm Chase down and take back what he'd said. Chase, however, was having none of this. He stood from his chair and walked over towards the door. Opening it, he stated, "I've got to find Zoey," and then left without any more words, leaving Michael alone in the room.

Chase ran down to the end of the hallway and pressed the elevator button at least twelve times. He was extremely impatient as he waited. Finally once the elevator came, he pressed the "L" button, but unfortunately, the elevator made a stop on each floor.

"Oh come on!" He yelled to no one in particular as it stopped on the second floor and he waited for the people to get in and the doors to shut.

As soon as the doors to the Lounge opened he raced out, and stopped for a minute, thinking. Where had Zoey and the girls gone? Finally he remembered they'd mentioned Sushi Rox, and he bolted there as fast as he could, hoping that they would still be there. When he was on his way, he saw the three girls just leaving and rushed over.

"Zoey!" He waved to her as he ran up to the group. He stopped for a moment, bending over with his hands in his knees catching his breath. She looked at him, confused, as did the other girls.

"I ran all the way here," He explained, panting, "We really need to talk."

"Um, alright" She said, hesitantly, "I'll catch up with you girls later." The girls each mumbled 'alright,' before heading off, presumably towards their dorm room.

"Chase, What's wrong." Zoey asked, grabbing his arm lightly to gain his attention.

"I-" Chase began, not sure of how to start, "We- We cant do this." Zoey furrowed her eyebrows questioningly, as she looked Chase in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a frown starting to form.

"I just can't do this… us," He said regretfully. She looked at him again, searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Did I do something?" She asked, trying to understand what was going on with him.

He looked at her, a frown setting upon his features as he looked down to meet her gaze, "No," he said, "Your perfect." She let her lower lip tremble slightly as he brought his hand up to her cheek. He kissed her once, lightly, and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me," He answered, "this just isn't right, not now, not like this." He turned to walk away from her, unable to stand there as his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Chase?" She called to him, and he turned around. She stood there, falling apart in front of him. He took a step forward, pulling her into a hug. She pulled him closer to her and she let a few tears make their way down her cheeks. "Why?" She asked him, pulling away to look him in the eyes. He saw the look in her eyes and couldn't stand to lie to her.

"Zoey, we just cant, it's- it's complicated." He sighed. Her lip trembled again, and she shifted her gaze between each of his eyes, trying to find a reason in them.

"Please Chase," She bit her lip, "Tell me."

"I cant!" he yelled, frustrated. Zoey seemed to be taken aback by his sudden out burst and stepped away from him. He could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes, and he hated to do this to her, but he couldn't go through with this. He couldn't stand hearing her say 'I love you' when it was all a stupid wish. He wanted her to love him, for him, and not because of some stupid journal.

"But Chase," She pleaded with him, staring up into his shocking green eyes, "I think I love you." She spoke the words he'd been waiting to hear her say for years. He stepped forwards, grabbing her hands and pulling her a step closer to him.

"Zoey, please don't say that," He asked. He didn't want to hear the words leave her lips if it wasn't true. He turned his head to look away from her pleading brown eyes, and closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall. If anything, he needed to be strong now.

"D- D- don't do this," Zoey trembled, tugging on his hands trying to get him to look at her, "Please, look at me." She asked, and slowly he turned his head. His eyes were still closed as he sucked in a deep breath. "Chase, look at me," she demanded, and he opened his eyes to stare back at her.

"Zoey, I can't do this to you," He admitted, "To myself."

"Chase," She desperately searched for an answer. She didn't want to loose him, not after three years, "You can tell me."

"Zoey, you don't love me," Chase answered, "And I can't make you love me." He tried his best to explain without giving away Logan's secret. No matter how hard he wanted to tell her, he couldn't betray a friend.

"Chase, I do." She answered him; he looked in her eyes and couldn't tell whether or not to trust her. The street lamps started to come on and the campus was almost bare as the sky darkened around them slowly.

"You don't, you just think you do, but you don't." He let go of her hands and turned around. He took a deep breath, and walked a few steps away before she called his name again. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I'm Sorry, Zoe," He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." With those words he did the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He'd walked away from her, and from the one thing he loved more then anything else in the world.

He sulked back to room four seventeen in the darkness, hoping Zoey would make it back to her room alright. In the lounge there were a few students working on homework, but Chase hardly noticed them as he passed by, headed straight for the elevator. He pressed the four and waited until the elevator doors opened. He walked down the hall, reaching his dorm and walked inside.

Michael looked up from his place on the couch to see Chase walking through the door. Worried, he stood and walked over to his friend.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked, opening up the mini fridge.

"I broke up with Zoey." Chase stated simply, no emotion in his voice. He stared at the countertop and ran his hands through his curly hair.

"You what?!" Michael asked, wide eyed. Logan then walked through the door, looking considerably happier then when he'd left. He looked up, shifting his gaze between Michael and Chase.

"What happened?" Logan asked, walking over to the two.

"Chase broke up with Zoey." Michael stated, still shocked.

"You What?!" Logan yelled, repeating what Michael had said only seconds ago.

"Look, I know you wished that Zoey would like me," Chase stated plainly, "And I don't want her to like me because of some stupid wish in some stupid notebook."

"You idiot!" Logan yelled, smacking Chase on the back of the head. Chase cringed, and yelled a 'Hey!' at Logan.

"I didn't wish Zoey would like you," Logan said quickly, moving around the island and walking to the counter. He pulled out a drawer where the notebook was hidden and placed it on top of the island for the three of them to see. He flipped though a few pages before finding the right one.

"Look," he stated, "_I wish Chase would tell Zoey he's in love with her already._" He read, "I wished you'd tell her. Not that she'd like you, you dolt."

"What?" Chase answered, wide eyed, and disbelievingly. Logan began talking, but Chase couldn't hear anything. All he could hear were the thoughts that were running through his head at the moment. The millions of thoughts that were screaming to him, telling him that he'd just ruined his life.

**A/N****: CZ Fans, don't kill. Things **_**will**_** get resolved sooner or later. And we're almost half way done :)**


	8. The Truth II

**A/N****: Well, I had intended to post this chapter **_**much**_** earlier. Good news and bad news though. I had wanted to finish up to at least chapter fifteen by now. Unfortunately I'm still on chapter twelve, which is **_**not **_**working, just like the three chapters before it. That was the bad news; the good news is that since Christmas Break will be here in just five school days, I'm actually going to have a lot of free time to write. Hopefully I can breeze through six chapters and **_**finally**_** get working on the last one, because I've been writing and rewriting that chapter in my head for ages (I'm debating on the alternate ending though). BIG thank you's to the reviewers, I'm writing this for you guys. And to **_**rkohulkster**_**I was absolutely touched when I read the review. I was actually glad someone liked my story enough to almost not complete an assignment. Oh wow, you know I'm a nerd when. I've talked too much now, just read. **

**Disclaimer****: I'm too busy to own it. That's my excuse for not owning Zoey 101 and lacking lots of money.**

I Wish

Chapter Eight: The Truth II

Logan couldn't seem to decipher the look on Chase's face. It seemed as if it were a mix of a million different emotions. He shock was evident by his gaping mouth, and the sadness was clear in his bright green eyes. He seemed to stumbled on his words for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth, not quite sure what to say.

"W-w-what?" Chase managed to choke out, as he looked between Michael and Logan. Each of them were staring back at him, anticipation on their face. They were waiting for his next move, just wondering what he'd finally decide to do. After a few minutes, he didn't seem to be able to do much except sit there, in distress, confused about what had just happened, not believing his own ears.

"Chase!" Logan yelled, shaking his shoulders to get the attention of his friend. Chase didn't seem to notice at first, but slowly seemed to sift back into reality. Logan grabbed his shoulders and stood him up, staring him straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing standing here?" Logan asked running a hand through his curly hair. Chase didn't know how to answer the question, a million reasons coming and going through his head at the same time. He tried to say something, but his voice failed him. Instead he managed a light shrug, still shocked.

"Go get her, idiot!" Logan yelled, shoving him to the side and trying to force him towards the door. Chase tripped over his feet a few times before gaining composure and walking steadily by himself.

"I'll… be back later," Chase mumbled the only words he could get out as Logan shoved him through the door of their dorm room. When he was out in the hallway, and the door had been closed behind him he stopped to lean up against the hallway wall. Taking a deep breath, he tried to organize his thoughts, thinking of how he'd explain this to Zoey, and he just hoped to God she'd take him back. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his best friend, his love, his whole life.

Slowly, he let his feet take him down to the end of the hall, and into the elevator. As he waited to reach the Lounge, he closed his eyes, trying to push back all his feelings until he reached Zoey's dorm, 101. As he exited the elevator and walked into the lounge, he could see that it was empty except for a few lonely students. Through the windows he noticed the sheets of rain pelting down outside.

Reaching the door, he pushed it open, letting the rain fall down on him. He treaded out of his dorm hall, and made his way across campus. The rain soaked through his clothes, and stung his skin as it came down in buckets. Thunder storms could never stop him from reaching her; She was much too important for that. She was everything to him; everything and more.

He found the soft pitter-patter sound the rain made as it hit the ground to mirror the sound of his heart beat. Ever since he'd set eyes on her three years ago he'd loved her, and he'd never stopped, he never would stop. He was willing to risk everything for this one girl, and to him, that felt like the most normal feeling in the world. When he was with her, it was the only time he ever really felt something _real._

Soaking wet, Chase approached her dorm hall. He snuck inside past Coco their dorm advisor, although that wasn't a hard task to accomplish. He slowly made his way up the stairs, thinking over what he'd say to her, but really nothing was coming to mind. He guessed most of it would come naturally, as it usually did with her.

Reaching her door, he held his hand up to knock twice. He waited a few moments before seeing Nicole answer the door. She looked stunned to see him and shut the door in his face immediately. He heard a bit of rustling around, and then she opened the door again, a smile on her face.

"Chase, your all wet." She said, looking him over, moving out of the door way to let him inside the dorm, "What happened?"

"It's raining," He answered simply, looking around the dorm. She nodded, looking out the window, and suddenly realizing where the pitter-patter noise was coming from. She babbled on a bit about rain, thunder storms, lighting, or something else that Chase really didn't care enough about to pay attention at the moment.

"Look," he cut her off, getting her attention, "Have you seen Zoey?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back, "Nope, I haven't seen her since Sushi Rox. Lola's down the hall in Jennifer's room playing twister with Meghan and Laurie though, Oh, and Quinn's next door in her dorm, but," She caught herself before she rambled on, "I haven't seen Zoey, why?"

"Well," Chase answered, "We… we broke up."

"What?!" Nicole yelled, taken aback, "Why? You guys are, like, _the_ perfect couple _ever_."

Chase turned around, and shut the door of room 101. He walked over to the orange couch in their room and slumped down. Sighing, he placed his head into his hands and slouched over further. Nicole came to sit beside him and offered a worried smile. She wrapped her arm around one of his shoulders, not minding that he was completely soaked.

"Chase," She leaned down, trying to look him in the eyes, "What happened?"

"Nicole," he looked up to meet her eyes, "Can you keep a secret? And I mean, really, this is important." She looked into his bright green eyes and nodded, seeing the desperation and sadness. She always believed the key to the soul was through someone's eyes. Chase heaved a sigh before slightly leaning into her half hug, and began to explain.

"Well, you see, Logan has this notebook," He began, "And we sort of found out its, like, magic or demented or something." She gave him a funny look, but urged him to continue on, "Whatever he wishes for in it, it comes true." Nicole furrowed her eyebrows and Chase could tell she was confused.

"Like, if he write '_I wish I'd ace my test_', he aces his test," he looked to her. She seemed a little less confused, but still not really understanding, "And if he writes that he wants a smoothie, he somehow gets a smoothie." Nicole nodded, trying her best to understand and be there for Chase.

"Well, he kind of wished something about me and Zoey…" Chase trailed off, and waited to see if Nicole would understand. She didn't, so he continued. "He wished I'd tell Zoey I loved her, and since everything that he wishes comes true…" This time when he trailed off, Nicole seemed to get what he was saying. She let out a simple "Oh?" and waited for him to start speaking again.

"Well, I was talking to Michael about him and Lola, and" 

"Lola?" Nicole asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, he likes her. That's a secret too, but, he said 'I should get Logan to get me and her together, seems like it worked out good for you and Zoey,' and I flipped, and went looking for Zoey." Chase sighed, letting his head fall back into his hands before speaking again. "And then I called it off between me and Zoe, because I didn't want her to love me because of some… magic journal. I wanted her to love me for me."

"Awh, Chase." Nicole answered, pulling him into a full hug, "She loves you, with or without the journal, I promise," She told him reassuringly as he hugged her back. He simply nodded into her shoulder, and then after a few more seconds they went back to their former positions of sitting on the couch.

"I know," He gave a short, worried, laugh. "Logan showed me his book, and the wish was for me to tell her, not for her to love me back." Nicole simply smiled at him comfortingly.

"God, I'm an idiot, eh," Chase stood from his place on the couch, his voice cracking a bit. He tried to keep it even, but it was hardly working. He ran a hand through his hair that was usually curly and unruly, but was now soaked, just like the rest of him.

"No, your not," Nicole assured him, standing up as well.

"And to think, Logan probably 'wished' Dana back to PCA, God knows he's been in love with her for ages," Chase laughed, roughly wiping one of his eyes with his back turned to Nicole so she wouldn't see.

"What?" Nicole asked. She was too shocked to move for a moment, but soon gained her composure. She was wide eyed as she walked around to look Chase in the face, "Logan loves Dana?" He nodded, looking at her questioningly. She bit her lip lightly as though she was thinking, "Really? Since when…"

"When she started at PCA," Chase admitted, sitting back down on the orange sofa. This time Nicole didn't follow; instead she paced around the room several times, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Haven't you ever noticed?" Chase asked, looking up to Nicole, "He talks about her all the time, and when you mentioned Paris his head snapped up so fast I was afraid he'd have whiplash. He talks about her in his sleep, and he even keeps her picture on his night stand." Nicole looked down at him, an 'awh, that's so fricken adorable' look on her face.

"Yeah…" Chase mumbled, and Nicole stopped, she was still biting her lip however.

"Oh," She answered simply, thinking about it for a minute before brushing it aside. She turned to Chase suddenly, smiling one of her big, bright, Nicole smiles.

"Well," She drew the word out, walking towards him and standing in front of him. He looked up at her awkwardly, wondering if she would continue, or if he was supposed to 'piece it together.' Luckily for him, she continued.

"What are you doing still here?" She asked, expecting an answer as though whatever it was was the most obvious answer in the whole world. She grabbed onto his hands, pulling him off the couch, and stood in front of him.

"Go get her you idiot!" She laughed, "Win her back! Hurry! Go!" She lightly pushed him towards the door, opening it as Lola was just coming back. Chase offered her a smile, and pulled her into a quick hug. "Thanks, Nicole," Was all he said before he left to find Zoey.

"Was that Chase?" Lola asked, walking into hers, Nicole's and Zoey's shared dorm room, "and… if it is, why was he wet?"

Nicole laughed, watching as Chase made his way down the hall as quickly as he could, "Long story." She smiled, closing the door and walking back into her room.

Chase on the other hand was on a quest to find Zoey. He'd stay out all night and search all of PCA's campus if he had to. He just needed to find her and make things right between them. Running back out into the thunder storm, he wasn't quite sure where to look first. He first headed in the direction of central campus, hoping he'd know where to go from there. After a solid hour of running around campus looking for Zoey, he'd finally decided to head back in. His shoes were wet and he couldn't stand the squish they made every time he went to take a step. He sniffled a bit, probably catching a cold, as he headed towards his dorm. He would get up early in the morning and head over to room 101, just to make sure Zoey had made it back alright. He was worried about her. It was thunder and lighting out, and he didn't want her to be outside alone all night.

It was then that he saw her. Sitting by the fountain, hugging onto her knees. He stopped dead in his tracks, just staring after her, watching her. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, as he stood there speechless. She could always manage to take his breath away, whether she was trying to or not. She was perfect, even soaked to the bone, she managed to be perfect.

She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white spaghetti strapped tank top. She just sat there, peacefully, on the edge of the fountain. Chase couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was simply the rain that was streaking down her face. He just wanted to stand there forever and look at her. It almost seemed as if there should be a halo above her head, because even in something so disastrous as a thunder storm, she made it all worth while, she made everything around her look beautiful.

"Zo," Chase whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he'd ruin the moment he was experiencing. She turned her head lightly to look at him, but it remained rested on her knees. She sniffled a bit, and turned back to stare back at whatever she had previously been looking at. Chase walked over and took a seat next to her, his shoes sloshing all the way. When he sat down she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Zoey," he sighed, not bothering to reach up and wipe his eyes, "We really need to talk."

"That's were you fell," Zoey said to him absentmindedly. He followed her gaze to some steps and the flag pole in the distance. "Huh?" He asked her, confused.

"Three years ago, when we first met," She finally turned to him, "You fell off your bike." He smiled at her, and she turned back to looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday," Chase reminisced, "I was too busy looking at you to realize where I was going." This caused a slight smile to form on Zoey's face where there had been a frown only moments ago. It seemed as if she too was remembering old times; thinking about all the memories they had shared together over the last three years.

"Chase," She called to him, but didn't look up, "I'm really glad I met you."

Chase pulled her into a hug when he heard her words. He didn't know how he could live with himself, seeing how he'd hurt her earlier today. "Zoey, I don't know what I'd do without you," he admitted, whispering, "You're everything to me."

Zoey squeezed into Chase's hug tighter, trying to get as close as possible. She let her tears fall freely from her eyes, never wanting this moment to end. She wanted to stay here in the pouring rain, wrapped in his arms forever. Time seemed to move slower for the two of them, the rain droplets hitting each of them as they pulled away to look each other in the eyes. Zoey stared into his green eyes, the one's she trusted and loved, and he stared right back into her brown ones, searching for the key to her heart. He should have known he would never find it, because she had already placed it into his hands a long time ago.

"Zoey," Chase told her, looking her in the eyes. His bright green eyes told her to trust him, and she did. She had never trusted him more in her entire life. "I Love you." He said it with such assurance, never wavering once. It was so true and honest, and she couldn't help but let a smile spread across her lips. She'd heard the three words she'd forever wanted to hear. She bit her lip; the smile still on her features, and her eyes had a playful, but serious glint in them. Never in her life had she been happier then in this one moment. Never had she been happier with anyone but this one boy.

"I love you too," She admitted, her voice just as strong and confident as his had been. He smiled back at her, ecstatic to finally hear her say it to him.

He reached up and tangled his hands into her long, soft brunette hair and pulled her lips slowly to his, initiating the best kiss of either of their lives. They could feel the warmth radiating between them, and the sparks flew between their bodies. Underneath the stars as the heavens cried down upon them in sheets of rain, they kissed. Both of them were soaked from head to toe, catching some sort of cold, and way past curfew, but neither of them cared because they were together. They were together and they were experiencing the greatest moment of their life.

**A/N****: This was just to get the CZ plot line back on track. For those of you who who've been waiting to actually hear from Dana, she's going to make an appearance in the story in chapter nine. And I promise to update as soon as twelve is finished, should be before the end of December. **

**Next Chapter: A few questions will be answered, but **_**many**_** more will be asked. Everything just got more confusing. **


	9. The Truth III

**A/N:** I am so so so so sorry. I know I kind of said I'd update quicker but, woah, the schedule's been hectic. I only managed to write half of one chapter while on the break. Exams start next week though, so I'll have two more weeks to write if I get some encouraging reviews, otherwise this may have to be put on Hiatus. I've also been thinking up ideas for another story for another fandom, and it's getting a bit hard to keep my interests solely focused on _I wish_. Anyways, read away, and we finally get somewhat of a glimpse into Dana's European life. Yay.

**Disclaimer**: I had put it on my Christmas list, but Santa said I'd been too naughty.

I wish

Chapter Nine: The Truth III

It was later in the day when both Chase and Logan woke up. Chase had slept in because of his late night out with Zoey, and Logan usually slept in if neither Chase nor Michael bugged him to get up. It was around twelve, and Chase was the first one up out of the two. He noticed that Michael wasn't in his bed, and figured he was getting breakfast because of the clattering in their kitchen.

"Logan," Chase said, hauling his covers off him and rubbing one of his eyes with his right hand. "Get up" he added, yawning and looking around for something to throw at his room mate. Not finding anything that was particularly good 'throwing-material' he decided he'd just chuck his pillow at Logan.

The pillow hit Logan on the back of his head, and he groaned, mumbling something inaudible. He moved to get out of his bed, but got tied up in his blankets in the process, causing him to fall out of bed with a loud 'thump.' The noise earned a look from Chase as he stifled a laugh, and Michael opened the bedroom door to see what had happened.

Rubbing his head, Logan stood up and managed to untangle himself from the blue covers that were now lying on the floor. He yawned and stretched his arms, lazily walking out of the bedroom. Making his way over to the kitchen he could see Michael had already gotten himself some cereal, which Michael wandered over to and continued eating at the island. After looking through his choices of cereal, Logan decided he'd find something else to eat. He walked over to the mini fridge and opened it to see a couple bottles of water, a carton of milk, some coke and four apples for snacks. Damn, they needed some food.

"Ugh, I hate that the cafeteria isn't open for breakfast on weekends," Logan complained, "We have nothing to eat."

Chase walked out of the washroom and into the main room, soaked. Apparently he'd taken a shower while Logan and Michael were busy— or not paying attention. He walked over to the island and pulled open the fridge that Logan had just a few seconds prior. He too eyed the contents before closing it and answered with, "Your right." Then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head and he turned to Logan with a devious smile. "Maybe you could get us some smoothies?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Man, I really don't want to walk all the way down to the smoothie stand an-" Logan started, but Chase cut him off.

"Logan," he sighed, "What's paper and is magic."

"Ohhhh," Logan said, a smile forming on his lips, "My wish book." Chase nodded, and Michael burst out laughing upon hearing the words 'wish book.' Logan went to pull out the drawer in which he hid the book, and then he placed the notebook onto the kitchen island. He flipped a few pages until he found one with some extra space on the bottom. "What do we want?" He asked, looking up to Chase and grabbing a pen.

"Nothing," Michael cut in, grabbing his bowl and placing it into the sink. Both Chase and Logan gave him a strange look, wondering why they couldn't wish themselves some breakfast. "Its lunch," Michael answered, and this didn't seem to satisfy either Logan or Chase, "And Zoey and Lola want to meet us at the pizza place soon." Hearing this, Logan leaned down and let his head fall onto the counter. Just as fast as he'd put it down though, he'd lifted it up to cast a look at Michael.

"Then why did you get to eat something?" He asked, looking frustrated. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, pondering the question before giving a simple response.

"I started eating before they called," He said, and Logan assumed he was lying but hardly cared.

"Right," he answered, placing his head down on the counter again. He cross his arms and rested his head on them, closing his eyes and resting a bit. He hadn't exactly slept well. Most of the night he'd been staying up in the living room waiting for Chase to get in, wondering how his night with Zoey had gone. Then, after he'd heard from Chase that the two of them worked everything out, he had been thinking about the news from earlier that day. Dana was coming back to PCA in a week. At first he'd been worried about what he'd say and do when she got back, but then he remembered something she'd said. She'd told him that she loved Bordeaux International and that if she came back it would have to be _her choice_. He couldn't imagine a reason she'd want to come back, and it had kept him up for a couple hours, obsessing over it.

"What's with you?" Chase voiced the question both he and Michael had been wondering. Logan lightly lifted his head off the table to look at Chase, making sure the question was actually directed at him.

"Nothing," He yawned, covering up a sigh. "I'm going to have a shower." He said, feeling the need to inform them of where he was going. Pulling his head off of the island top, he slipped out of his chair and walked towards the washroom, almost stumbling. He closed the door, and then began looking for a towel in the cupboard underneath the sink. Finding one, he pulled himself up and looked in the mirror as his reflection looked back at him with a mixed look of anxiety; anxiety and fright.

After his shower, he strolled out of the washroom, much more alert then he had been earlier that day. He found Chase and Michael on the sofa, watching some sort of stand up comedy show, laughing every once in a while. Glancing at the clock, it was now twelve forty five. Logan dressed quickly, opting for a pair of tan khaki shorts and a loose green t-shirt. Green had always looked good on him.

"When are we meeting Zoe, Nicole, and Lola?" Logan asked, opening he bedroom door and walking out to the main room. He took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the television, glancing lazily at it before turning to look at Michael.

"Nicole's not coming," Michael said, forgetting to answer the question.

"Should have known that," Logan said, rolling his eyes. The group hadn't seen Nicole in what seemed like forever. Zoey and Lola had told them that she'd been coming back to the dorm pretty late each night with a few different excuses each time. However, it was quite clear that she'd been spending all her extra time lately with her latest boy toy, Jeff.

"Let me guess," Logan started, kind of annoyed at her new 'make and then cancel plans at the last minute for Jeff' attitude. It wasn't like it was any of his concern really, and he really didn't care _that much_, but she was still his friend and he had hardly seen her at all since the year started.

"Jeff," All three boys complained with an eye roll.

"And, we have to go." Michael added, looking at his watch, "Its five to one, we're going to be late." He stood, reaching for the remote and turning the tv off and walking towards the door. Logan and Chase stood up as well, walking over and heading out into the hallway.

The three of them made their way through campus, past the basketball courts, and finally stepped in front of the Pizza place. Michael, getting their first, opened the door and held it open for the other two boys directly behind him. The hostess went to seat them, but Michael told her that they were meeting people here. It was then that Zoey called the two of them over to their table, and the boys made their way there.

"Hey Lola; Zoey," Chase started, nodding at each as he took an empty seat next to Zoey. He smiled at her and placed his hand into hers from underneath the table. She returned his smile, intertwining their fingers as Logan and Michael took a seat.

"Hey guys," Zoey started, the smile never leaving her lips, "Nicole's out with Jeff again."

"We know," Michael answered, "When is she not?" Lola laughed at that, leaning forward more on the table, knowing the indication behind the question was true.

"Never," She said, "At least as far as I know of." Zoey nodded, still smiling, and looked around the table as it quieted a bit.

"So what did you guys order?" Logan asked, slouching down in his chair a bit, hoping it was something good.

"Oh!" Zoey answered, looking around the room a bit, "We haven't yet. Our waiter hasn't even come; they must be short on staff tonight." As if right on cue, a waiter walked up to their table, head down, scribbling away on his notebook for a second.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," He answered, looking up and shooting everyone at the table a smile, and everyone recognized him as the same waiter they'd had several times.

"We're a bit short staffed tonight, a few people decided not to show," He explained, "Anyways, I'll be your waiter today, can I get you some drinks?"

"Uh, just water please," Zoey answered, smiling politely as he wrote it down.

"Coke," Chase said, and both Logan and Michael ordered the same.

"I'll have water too," Lola answered after thinking for a moment.

"Great, I'll be right back with that," Their waiter answered, walking away, head down, towards the kitchen.

In a matter of minutes, he was back with their drinks, placing them all down on the table.

"So, are we ready to order?" He asked, watching them flip through their menus one last time. Each of them looked up, nodding at each other to make sure everyone had picked.

"Just a pepperoni pizza," Chase said, and everyone agreed. The waiter scribbled it down, about to head off before he remembering something.

"Alright, and by the way, I'm Jeff."

Zoey nearly spit out her water as he told them his name. She shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes, just like everyone else in the group. He was confused at how everyone was looking at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something, uh, wrong?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"_You're _Jeff?!" Lola asked, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth open a tad. She closed her mouth and leaned back, looking the guy up and down. He did seem like someone Nicole would go for; _Hot._

"Well, I can see why Nicole's out with you all the time," She finally said, raising her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips (which Logan noticed and didn't think suited her at all. In his opinion, Dana was the only one in their group, besides him, that could actually pull it off.)

"Uh, What?" Jeff asked, his face even more confused now. He looked at everyone at the table, unsure. Who was Nicole, and when had he gone out with her?

"You know, Nicole?" Zoey started, the boys were either speechless or didn't care enough to interrogate him. When Jeff didn't respond, Zoey continued, confused as well. "Nicole Bristow? She's out with you right n-" Zoey cut herself off, glancing around the table. Everyone else seemed to catch on as well, shooting strange looks at each other before turning to look back at Jeff.

"Uh.." He stammered, completely lost as to what was going on, "Well… I'm not going out with anybody named Nicole, as far as I know." He answered, still unsure. He did recognize the name however, and tried to think back to where he'd heard it from.

"But uh, Nicole Bristow," he paused, thinking, "I _think_ I know her from somewhere. Maybe she's in one of my classes; she's a senior?" He asked and the group shook their heads.

"No, She's a Junior," Chase answered as confused as everyone else at the table.

"Hey April," Jeff shouted, motioning for another waitress to come over to the table. She finished taking her order and walked over to the group; it was the same waitress they'd had before. She rubbed her neck nervously, seeing Chase at the table and remembering the events that had taken place before.

"What'd you want Jeff?" April asked casually, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, do you know a Nicole Bristow?" he asked, wondering if he knew her through April.

April just rolled her eyes, and sighed, "You never were good with names, were you?" She smiled, "She works here, idiot, you even trained her." She hit him over the head with her notepad, laughing lightly as she walked away from the group towards the kitchen to deliver her previous table's orders.

"Oh yeah," Jeff answered, realizing his mistake. He turned to look back at the group, about to say something when he saw their faces. Their mouths were still slightly ajar, and their eyes as wide as before. "I'm guessing that wasn't the answer you wanted?" They all slowly shook their heads, confused more then shocked. Why would Nicole, of all people, be working here?

"I'll get her to come over, she should be on break soon," Jeff nodded, heading off towards the kitchen to get their pizza.

The group of five glanced at each other from their spots at the table, the same question running through each of their minds; '_what the hell?!'_ None of them dared to speak, silently agreeing that they'd all wait for Nicole to come tell them what was going on. In a matter of minutes, a weary Nicole made her way over to their table. They hadn't even realized she'd slipped into a chair until she spoke up.

"So uh," She began, "Jeff said you guys wanted to see me?" She smiled an innocent smile, a million thoughts running through her head. She was worried about what they would think of both her constant working, and her lying to them.

"So, you want to explain Nicole?" Michael just asked. He didn't seem annoyed or angry, although he didn't really have a reason to be. If Nicole wanted to keep things from them, he figured that was her choice to make.

"I-uh, well… I'm broke?" She tried, plastering a 'oh, god I hope they believe this' smile on her face. The five of her friends situated around the table didn't seem to believe her excuse. Although Nicole was 'OMGD' free, she was still a terrible liar.

"Fine," She sighed, caving, "I'm not broke, but… I did need the extra money." Her friends all sported confused looks, motioning for her to continue.

"Look, I can't really explain why," She sighed. She couldn't exactly tell them why she needed to work 24/7 when her parents had plenty enough money to send her.

"Nicole," Zoey started, looking slightly sad, "You don't need to keep secrets from us; you can tell us." Nicole sighed, playing with her fingers for a moment, debating with herself whether or not to tell them the complete truth, or even a small portion of it. She had promised not to tell, and while she was a terrible liar, she always kept her promises.

"Zoe, I can't," She started. She saw the sad look in Zoey's eyes and continued to explain as best as she could. "I would if I could, but…" She trailed off. She sat for another moment, thinking of the perfect way to word it without giving anything away. She reluctantly looked up from her hands to her friends. "It's not my secret to tell though."

The five around the table gave small nods, telling her they understood her reasoning for not telling them. She smiled slightly; glad they had stopped questioning her. A few minutes later Jeff walked over to the table, carrying a pepperoni pizza. He placed it on the table and asked the group if there was anything else they needed. They all shook their heads 'No.'

"Oh, and Nicole," Jeff said, just before he turned to leave, "Your break ends… now." He walked away from the table and Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I gotta get back to work," She grumbled, "Jeff's got me working like a slave, but it's worth it." Slowly she removed herself from the table, offering a small wave to her friends before making her way back towards the kitchen. It was all worth it though, it was _so _worth it.

. ----- .

Nicole rubbed her eyes as she stood in front of room 101. It was late at night when she'd finally got home from work and she couldn't wait to just get to bed. Pulling open the door, she walked inside and flopped into her bed, still in her work clothes. She closed her eyes, trying to relax until she was disturbed by the sound of her computer going off. Sighing, she reluctantly got up and walked over to her desk.

**BISCruz312C: **Nicole, message me when you get back from work.

It was Dana. Nicole moved the mouse around, out of habit, and then began to type a response back.

**PCABristow101: **I'm here.

**BISCruz312C:** Nicoleee! When'd you get off work?

**PCABristow101:** Just now actually.

**BISCruz312C: **Really? Working late again? Remind me to smash Jeff's face in 'cause he's working you way too hard. Anyways, how was work today?

**PCABristow101:** Suckish. You?

**BISCruz312C:** I have to be in by eight thirty. By the way, six is WAY too early to be up.

**PCABristow101:** six on a Sunday? Nice going danger. I start at eleven tomorrow.

**BISCruz312C: **You know, you _really_ don't have to do this for me.

**PCABristow101:** Don't worry about it, you're one of my best friends. Besides, this last paycheck should pay for it. That's probably why Jeff's been slave driving me, I already put in my notice to quit, he probably wants all the work he can out of me.

**BISCruz32C:** another note to kick his face in. But, thank you so much Nicole. You have no idea how much this is killing me; I just don't want to disappoint my parents. They were so happy about this exchange program, then again, so was I, at the time.

**PCABristow101:** yeah but, didn't they tell you if you wanted to come back, you could?

**BISCruz312C: **Believe me, I asked a million times freshman year, but I apparently can't seeing that I would be "passing up a great opportunity" and that I'll "grow to love it."

**PCABristow101:** At least you'll be back soon.

**BISCruz312C: **Yeah, it's going to suck to have to leave behind the school and my friends and everything though. But, then again, I can't wait to be back at PCA.

**PCABristow101:** And we can't wait to have you back. Especially Logan, you should've seen his face when I broke the news to them all.

**BISCruz312C: **Really? That's odd. We've been talking _a lot_ since school started but, I didn't think he would miss me that much.

**PCABristow101**: Oh yeah, he's missed you. No doubt he wished something would happen to bring you back to PCA.

**BISCruz312C:** What do you mean?

**PCABristow101: **Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone…

**BISCruz312C: **Should I be scared?

**PCABristow101:** Well, alright, this is going to sound so stupid but… Logan has this journal, and everything he writes in it comes true. Like a wish book, I guess.

**BISCruz312C:** …Alright, go on.

**PCABristow101:** Well, I'd be willing to bet he's been 'wishing' something would bring you back. He was head over heels in love with you when you left. Probably made the wish that summer.

**BISCruz312C: **He what?

**PCABristow101: **…and you probably think I'm crazy

**BISCruz312C: **No, I don't. It's just, thinking back, freshman year was when it all started and just

**PCABristow101:** just?

**BISCruz312C: **I CANNOT believe this is HIS entire fault. TYPICAL.

**PCABristow101:** Wait, waittt. What?

**BISCruz312C:** If he hadn't of wished that, this all wouldn't have happened. That JERK.

**PCABristow101:** Dana, calm down, jeeze. He couldn't have known.

**BISCruz312C:** I don't care if he knew. It's still his goddamn fault. Just like him to always ruin my life.

**PCABristow101:** Woah, Dana. Harsh much?

**BISCruz312C: **I don't care. I have to get to work. Bye Nicole.

**PCABristow101: **Wait, Dana, seriously.

**BISCruz312C has exited the conversation.**

Angrily, Dana laid her head onto her desk, trying to calm down. She couldn't believe it. That this was all _his_ fault. Her hands tightened into fists, and she tried not to punch anything surrounding her.

Growling, she lifted her head off the desk and snatched up her bag. It was now seven, and she had been talking to Nicole for nearly forty five minutes. She made her way into her washroom, touching up her makeup and throwing on her uniform. In the year's she'd been gone, she'd changed. Her caramel curls were now a dark brown, and much longer then before. She pulled them into a ponytail quickly, checked her reflection again, and headed out into her living room.

The Bordeaux International's dorms were much different then PCA's. Since BIS was a very prestigious school, and only accepted the best of the best, the number of students attending wasn't very large. The dorms were condo-like. They had three floors each, a single stairwell connecting them all. Her dorm was 312C, 'C' meaning she had the top floor. BIS's residences were also divided into four sectors across campus; freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Each sector had 100 dorms, housing just 300 students each.

Racing down the stairs, Dana slung her bag over her shoulder. She made her way towards the student parking lot, and spotted her car. She walked towards the red corvette, looking through her bag for both her keys and her cell phone. The car was a gift for her sixteenth birthday, and she'd just recently got her license over the summer. Although her parents did have a lot of money, they didn't have _that much_, so her entire family, aunts and uncles included, had pitched in money for it.

She pulled the door open and climbed inside. Placing her hands on the steering wheel, she let her eyes close for a few seconds, again trying to calm herself down. She placed the keys into the ignition and started up the car, checking her rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking space and heading out towards the restaurant she worked in.

She was a waitress in this high-up, fancy restaurant in the center of the city. It was good pay, but she couldn't have hated it more. She had to dress up nicely in black dress pants, white blouses and vests. It was the kind of restaurant where the server had the towel draped over their arm. She would have much rather worked at a burger joint, but those didn't pay nearly enough, and she really needed the money. Luckily, however, today was her very last day, considering she would be flying out of this hell hole in less then two days. The plane to California left early Tuesday morning, and she was glad that she was going home. Then again, now, she wasn't so glad to see one Logan Reese.

She glanced down at her purse, and then began to dig around it, searching for her phone while still keeping her eyes on the road. Finally, she grabbed her black tek-mate and pulled it out. Glancing between her phone and the road every few seconds, she found his name in her phonebook and pressed the 'call button,' waiting for him to pick up. She didn't care if it would be early back in California, she needed to set things straight with him. And by set things straight, it meant 'yell at him.'

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Logan answered his phone groggily. Who the hell called him at… _one forty five_ in the morning?!

"It's me."

Okay, apparently Dana did. Then again, there was the time difference, so he couldn't really blame her.

"Why're you calling so goddamn early?" Logan yawned, stretching slightly and stumbling out of bed. He walked into the living room, flopping down onto the couch, so he could rest and talk at the same time without disturbing Michael or Chase.

"Oh, you know," She replied. Logan simply raised an eyebrow, "I'm calling because _you are SUCH a JERK."_ She yelled.

He almost had to hold the phone away from his ear as she continued to rant on him. He was so sleepy he could hardly comprehend what she was even saying to him.

"Woah, woah, calm down. What are you talking about?" He asked, yawning again into the phone.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, _wish boy."_

His eyes widened at that and he sat up. How the hell did she know? Chase and Michael didn't really talk to her, and he hadn't told the girls about it.

"Uh, what?" Logan answered back, unsure.

"That's right, I know _all_ about that little wish book of yours."

"Okay," Logan answered, "And why does it make me a jerk?"

"Because you_ ruined_ my life."

"Okay, slow down. No, I didn't"

"_Yes_, you did"

"Explain to me how."

"Your _Stupid_ wish, fucked up_ my_ life,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate you. I _fucking hate you_."

By now, Logan was at a loss for words. He didn't even know if she entirely meant it or not, but he could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

"Wh-What? No, you don't- you don't mean that." He forced the words out of his throat. He could hear her crying on the other line. What could he have done that was that bad? She _never_ cried.

"I never want to see you again." He froze at that, "No wait, I do. So I can personally kill you myself. My life would have been so much better if I had never met you. Hey, when I get to PCA, let me borrow that wish book, so I can wish you were _dead_." And with that, she hung up on him. He had never felt so crushed in his life. For once, he kind of wished he had never started talking to her this year, because wondering 'what if' was a lot better than the feeling he currently had; and the feeling he currently has was killing him.

After sitting stunned for several minutes, he pulled himself off the couch, dropping the phone onto the table. He walked quietly over towards the bedroom and walked inside. He grabbed a jacket, and threw it over his t-shirt, not bothering to change the shorts he had fallen asleep in. He re-entered the living room and slipped on his shoes, silently leaving the dorm.

As he headed out to the basketball court, his sanctuary, at two in the morning, he let one small tear run from his eye. He made no motion to wipe it away; he just let it crawl down his cheek slowly. For the first time since she left, Logan Reese was crying.

**A/N**: Awh. And _cue reviews._


	10. The Wish

**A/N****: This update was quick, mostly because I was **_**really**_** impressed with the number of reviews. I hope it was worth the marvelous reviews. Baha, I love reviews. See what they do to me. By the way, you won't find out Dana's 'angry reason' for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: Do I even **_**need**_** this anymore?! You have NINE chapters of it.**

I Wish

Chapter Ten: The Wish

_Shoot._ Miss. _Shoot._ Miss. _Shoot._ Miss.

He could hardly concentrate on the net in front of him. The backboard became nearly invisible in the darkness that surrounded him, but that wasn't even close to the problem weighing down on his shoulders. His head spun with uncertainty and regret. Her deadly words rang over and over in his head, stopping him from making a single shot.

I fucking hate you. Fucking hate you. _Hate you._

The words stung and left an impression on his heart, one that could never easily be removed. He grasped the orange ball again, setting himself up on the free throw line. _Shoot._

"Damnit." It was the first word he'd spoken in well over an hour. He'd retreated to his sanctuary, the basketball court, hoping to calm himself down. The night's cold air breathed down upon his skin, and nothing could have been more perfect than this night. Except to him, this night could not have gotten much worse then it was.

His ball bounced off the rim for what seemed like the thousandth time, however he didn't run to catch it. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way over to the set of bleachers on the side of the court. He leaned his elbows onto his thighs, delicately placing his head into his hands. He was as confused as ever. She had found out about his notebook somehow, and for some reason she had hated the idea of it. He just couldn't seem to pinpoint why. His mind ran at a mile a minute, and his heart clenched at just the thought of her. For whatever reason it was, it was pretty clear that he was hated, and that wasn't a feeling he particularly liked.

He let is eyes close as he breathed in the cold autumn air. It was nearly four in the morning, and he'd been out for almost two whole hours. Most likely, Chase and Michael hadn't even noticed he'd left, nor would they notice when he came back in. Picking himself off the bleachers, he left himself wander back onto the court, glancing around for the basketball he'd been using. He spotted it lying next to a shrub and jogged over to pick it up. Returning to the free throw line he began his ritual again.

_Shoot._ Miss. _Shoot._ Miss.

Finally the boy just whipped the ball towards the net, letting it hit the backboard violently as he ran his hands through his hair. Every memory was flooding back to him in a giant wave and he wondered if it had all been a cruel joke. The endless nights that he'd stayed up with her, the early morning Instant Messenger chats, the texting during class. When he thought of it that way, it really didn't seem like much. But at the time, it had seemed like everything to him. He had begun to think of her as one of his closest friends again, if only through internet cables and phone lines. However it was clear that she didn't have the same thoughts about him.

He sat himself on the cold hard surface of the basketball court and allowed himself to lean backwards, lying down. Placing his hands behind his head, he let himself look up into the clear sky. By five thirty the sun would be coming up, so he took in the starry night while he could. In that moment, a single memory washed over hi from his eighth grade year.

_Everything was silent as Logan layed down on the basketball court. It was mid October and you could feel it in the air. There was a chilly breeze, and goose bumps formed on the young boy's arms, though he made no attempt to put on the jacket placed on the bleachers. Instead, he continued to lay there, his hands behind his head, gazing at the stars. It was almost one in the morning, way past curfew, but he refused to get up. When he heard a rustling next to him, he slowly turned his head, seeing another person next to him, and then returned his eyes to the sky._

_"Hey." He whispered quietly, turning again to smile at the girl next to him._

_"Hey." She whispered back just as quiet, never taking her eyes off the starts. The two remained in silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke again._

_"You come here often?"_

_"No," She responded, giving him a quick glance before placing her hands from her sides onto her stomach, "Not really."_

_"Then why are you here?" He asked, pulling his eyes away from the darkness above him to cast a look at the girl next to him. He didn't look away this time as he awaited her answer._

_She cast him another look before shrugging, "Sometimes," she paused, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "I just… Sometimes I just like to look at the stars. They help me to think about things."_

_"Things like?" He asked, confused at her reply._

_"Everything." She turned her head to smile at him, and he returned the gesture. "Whenever I'm confused, I come out here and it just… helps me think about everything I need to think about."_

_"I thought you said you didn't come here often." He smirked, turning his eyes back to the sky. It was a brilliant cluster of white on blue, the different shades swirling and mixing with each other. The sight was breathtaking._

_"I don't." This confused him greatly. She had told him she came out here to think about anything and everything, but yet she didn't come here often. _

_"I'm confused." He told her, furrowing his eyebrows and casting her another glance._

_"Well, then I guess you're in the right place, aren't you?" She smiled at him as she stood to get up, dusting off her pants before starting to walk away._

_"Hey Dana!" Logan yelled to her, remaining in his position laying on the court. She turned back to him, waiting for him to continue._

_"Thanks." He smiled genuinely, and she did the same._

_"My pleasure."_

He frowned, turning his head to the side, hoping to be in that moment again. However he wasn't that lucky because the court was empty except for himself. Gazing again up to the stars, he searched for an answer to his confusion but found nothing to comfort him. Perhaps it was better off this way. Maybe it would all be better if she stayed in France, where she had made new friends, friends who didn't hurt her like apparently he did.

He looked again to the sky for assurance that this was the best thing for the both of them. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could ever face her again with the memory of those striking words. It wasn't a line he was willing, or even able to cross. As he looked into the clusters of starts, a plane flew through the sky slowly and steadily, as he made up his decision. With a clear conscience, he let his tired eyes flutter shut and the darkness slowly came over him as he let himself fall into sleep.

When he slowly came to again, the sunlight streamed across his face. He brought his hand up to guard his eyes as he tried to remember where exactly he was. Thoughts raced through his head until he finally remembered the events of last night. He had fallen asleep on the basketball court after spending a few hours looking at the stars.

"Shit," He moaned, as he finally realized. He'd spent his whole night out there and by now Chase and Michael were probably looking for him.

He pulled himself off the court, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he realized that his jacket that had been on the bleachers the night before was now gone. Although it was warm enough for him to walk back without it, he couldn't help but wonder where it had disappeared to.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was now eleven thirty in the morning. "Yeah, I'm definitely screwed," Logan commented, stretching his hands above his head as he wandered off towards his dorm. When he finally reached the door to room four seventeen he let out a breath before entering, taking in the last moments of peace he'd have for the morning. Finally he opened the door cautiously, stepping inside, finding the room just as silent. Smiling, he let himself slump down against the floor. He was safe.

"How nice of you to join us." No, he was still screwed.

"Aha…yeah," Logan faked a smile, laughing nervously as Chase and Michael made their way out of the bedroom.

"Want to explain, or will we have to beat it out of you?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a swig of blix.

"Neither?" Logan asked with a cheesy smile, knowing he was already loosing this battle.

"About that," Chase started, opening the fridge to grab a water, "Not an option."

"I figured," Logan admitted, setting himself on a bar stool and folding his arms across the counter. "But I'm not explaining anything you don't ask me."

"That's fair," Michael commented, grabbing a seat across the island from Logan. Chase pulled out the stool next to Michael and sat net to him. Logan thought this all seemed oddly like an interrogation, but decided not to comment on it.

"Let the twenty questions begin."

"Alright, where were you last night?" Chase asked.

"Basketball court." Chase arched his eyebrow suspiciously as if to question the answer, but continued on anyways.

"And you were there why?"

"I needed to think."

"Think about?"

"The solution to a problem."

"And the problem is?"

"The problem is none of your business." Logan smirked and Chase objected, telling him that that wasn't even a real answer. "Alright fine, a phone call I got last night." Logan answered, rolling his eyes.

"Who called?" Chase inquired, only on his fifth question and already close to the final answer.

"A friend."

"Named?" Six.

"Dana."

"Why did she call?" Seven.

"To talk to me."

"About?" Eight.

"The notebook." This threw Chase off guard for a moment. He wasn't expecting that. "Wh- Wait a second," he scrunched up his eyebrows, "How did she find out about that? Who told her? Did you? Or did she just find out?"

"No idea, No idea, No and no idea. But you've wasted four questions, you've got eight left buddy." Logan answered, another smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, if you want to play it that way, we'll play it that way." Chase grinned and Michael just looked on in slight confusion, "What did she say about the notebook?"

"Actually, I don't think she said a lot about the notebook, more about me." Logan answered, thinking back to the conversation and cringing a bit. Chase automatically noticed it.

"What did she say about you?" He asked

"That I was a jerk."

"What? Why Did you do something? I thought you two were good friends?"

"So did I."

"I don't get it then, why'd she call you a jerk?"

"Ask her, I haven't got a cue what goes through that girls head." He said, rolling his eyes. It was apparent he wasn't too happy with her at the moment.

"How would I ask her? I hardly talk to her myself."

"Call her. Email her. IM her." Logan gave a few suggestions.

"Well, what else did she say?"

"I'd tell you, but your questions are up, Sorry Bud." Logan answered, sliding off the stool and walking towards the bedroom, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some rest. I was sleeping on the basketball court all night and well, it isn't a very good bed."

Chase rolled his eyes at his friend, standing up and walking after Logan. Michael kind of seemed like the odd one out in these types of situations. The three of them were al really close friends, but Chase was the only person Logan would really open up to about serious things, and Chase could tell it was pretty serious for the kid to have slept on the basketball court all night.

"Logan," He groaned, "Logan, wait." Chase called after him, somewhat chasing him. He reached for the handle of the bedroom room, fully expecting it to swing open. Instead, he found his body slamming into it.

"Hey!" he yelled, slightly angry. "Logan!" He let a low growl escape his lips. There was silence from the other side of the door, signaling to him that Logan wasn't going to bother listening to him.

"Ugh." Leaning back, he slid down the door to sit on the floor, "Come _on!_" He yelled, slamming his fist back into the door, "This is our bedroom too you know!"

"I'm aware of that fact," Logan finally answered, "And I'm also aware that I don't really care." After those words drifted through the door, the room became quiet except for hushed music of what Chase could only guess was Logan's iPod on full blast.

Chase pulled himself off the floor, leaning against the door for a few seconds before walking towards the dorms main door. He fumbled with his shoes for a moment before putting them on and yanking open the door. He was headed over to room 101 to talk to Nicole. Logan had subtly given him the advice to ask Dana what had occurred earlier in their phone conversation, and he knew Nicole would be sure to have her phone number, or email, or _something._

He sprinted across the campus, finally reaching the girls dorm in record time. He stopped for a few minutes, leaning onto his knees, letting himself take a few deep breathes before banging onto their door.

"Nicole! Zoey! Somebody!" He shouted through the door, "Seriously, Open Sesame!" He reached for the door handle, jiggling it for a second, realizing their door was locked. Finally, the door swung open, and he saw Nicole standing there, a phone to her shoulder, giving chase an incredulous look.

"Uh, hold on a second." She mumbled into the phone, staring at chase wide-eyed with one eyebrow raised before placing the phone down on her computer desk. "Uh… Chase? Something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Something _wrong?"_ Chase asked, walking into the room pacing.

"Yeah, that's what I –"

"Of course something's wrong!" Chase burst, "Apparently Logan and Dana got into this huge fight."

"I know –"

"And he slept out on the basketball court all night, and shut himself up in our room now." He rambled, "Apparently she found out about his notebook, and I don't even know how because only Michael and me knew, and I only told you and…" He stopped, turning to Nicole, his finger still slightly pointed from his walking and rambling. His jaw dropped as he stared at Nicole, "You!" he gasped dramatically.

"Haha.." Nicole laughed nervously, "See… about that."

"Look," He stopped her before she went into a panicky explanation and a bunch of excuses, "I don't care about whatever you told her. I need her email, or her number, or anything really to set things straight. Logan… He- he really cares about her and if he's too stubborn to fix this then, well, that's what friends are for."

"Chase, I know you're just trying to be this super friend, but, it's not that easy."

"And that's supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You probably know a lot more about Logan then I do, but I'm pretty sure I know a lot more about what's going on between them." She explained, taking a seat on Zoey's single bed and glancing at the seemingly forgotten phone.

"I don't see how it could be this complicated." Chase sighed, relaxing and taking his seat on the computer chair.

"It just is…" Nicole shifted her gaze downwards, slightly awkward with the conversation she assumed they would soon be having. She wasn't sure she was comfortable talking about two of her close friend's feelings towards each other.

"Nicole, come on, I know you're holding out on me." Chase dug his hands into his hair, "How am I supposed to even try to get Logan out of his…_mood…_ when I don't even know what's going on."

Nicole placed her head into her hands, rubbing her temples to relieve the tension. She had already realized she had to be very careful with her choice of wording, and she was slightly worried about what Chase would let leak in what he probably thought was a confidential conversation. Oh how wrong he was.

"They fought because of some… wishes Logan made." She finally let out, trying to be as vague as Chase would allow.

"How did she even find out what wishes he made? He's only had the damn thing since school started." Nicole's head snapped up as Chase spoke the words. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be incredibly shocked. Chase's face contorted with confusion, not sure why she was looking at him like that.

"Since school started?" She asked, and Chase nodded, "Like, this school year? Junior year? Grade eleven?" Again chase nodded his head.

"I don't know what wish they would have fought so bad over," He sighed, "All he's ever really wished for were smoothies and good test marks, a few dates… but that's another story. He said he'd spent the whole night on the basketball court because he needed to _think about things_. I'm guessing that's code for, _think about Dana_."

"Look Chase, you need to leave." Nicole suddenly said, remembering her previous phone conversation before Chase had stormed into her dorm room. She stood up, walking towards her desk chair and pulling him up too, ushering him towards her door. Shoving him out harshly and shutting the door behind him in a half-slam, she ran towards the phone that still remained on her computer desk.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked anxiously into the receiver, crossing her fingers that the damage was minimal.

"Everything," the girl on the other end replied, a hint of regret etched in her voice.

"Oh," Nicole answered, plastering a somewhat hopeful smile on her face, even though the girl couldn't see it.

"Nicole…" She paused, "What the hell do I do now?"

"I told you not to jump to conclusions last night Dana."

"I know, I know. God I'm an idiot. I don't even remember why I thought his wish book did this in the first place." Nicole could hear voice wavering on the other line. "I think I have a phone call to make."

"Glad to hear you're not being stubborn for once, Danger." Nicole smiled, looking out the window. Since the morning, the sky had gotten considerably darker and she could only guess that a flash-storm was rolling in. It seemed to happen often at PCA considering how close they were to the ocean. She could hear a slight laugh on the other line, as she turned back around to face her dorm.

"Thanks Nicole," Dana smiled, feeling a smidge better already, "I'll call you later tonight." She clicked the 'off' button before even hearing a reply from Nicole and set her phone down. Leaning back to flop onto her bed, she ran thoughts through her mind trying to piece together what she would say exactly. She found it odd that she would draw a connection between Logan's wish book and what exactly had tempted her to return to PCA in her freshman year. She found it odder that while she had believed he had 'wished' her back, the thing she had drawn her connection to was the only thing forcing her to stay at BIS.

"Logan, I'm sorry." She practiced. She was never one to apologize, even when she knew she was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I wasn't thinking.— Logan, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. — Logan, you _have_ to forgive me, we were finally getting along and I'm talking to myself trying to figure out a good apology even though I know this is _never_ going to work." She growled, frustrated. Sitting up on her bed, she reached for her black tek-mate, slowly scrolling through her phone book, still trying to piece together what exactly to say. She finally reached his name, _Logan Reese x3_, and took a deep breath clicking the 'call' button and in an instant she forgot every thought running through her head, every word she practiced, everything she wanted to say.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey-"

"Logan!" She exclaimed.

"You've reached Logan. I'm too busy to come to the phone, I'm out, or I don't care, Leave a message, and if you're lucky, I'll get back to you."

Dana groaned, hanging up her phone. She supposed he would be avoiding her after the horrible words she'd said to him. Hell, she'd sure be pissed if he'd said anything like that to her. Then again, it was somewhat of a blessing in disguise that he wasn't answering her calls because then she'd have some time to formulate a good apology without being nervous that she'd forget it the second he answered his phone. She took a few seconds to remember everything she'd forgotten moments ago when she'd dialed his number. She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell him. She was… confused, about everything.

Glancing out the window, she noticed the stars beginning to come out. Remembering the conversation she'd overheard between Chase and Nicole, she was kind of touched to here that Logan still went to the basketball court when he was confused, just as she still did, if only to watch the stars. She reached for her tek-mate once again, finally having her words in mind and redialed his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Logan glanced at his phone as it run for the second time in the last ten minutes. It was on the desk across the room from where he currently was, in his bed, and he hardly felt like walking over to answer it, or even see who was calling. Glancing out of the window, he noticed the dark sky, a drastic change from the sunlight he'd woken up to. He somewhat wondered, if somewhere, across the world, someone was looking at the same sky he was.

Turning back to his iPod, he clicked the 'wheel' to turn to the next song on his shuffle list. Taking a deep breath in, he turned to reach for the picture of himself and Dana that usually lay on his bedside table, however instead his eye caught sight of the charcoal notebook with a black pen sitting next to it. Crinkling his nose a bit and furrowing his eyebrows, he picked both up, examining the cover of the notebook before opening it to a fresh page. Usually he tried to use up every small valuable bit of extra paper, but he supposed this wish was worthy of a page all it's own.

_Dear Journal,_ He began, sighing. This wish was all for the better, for both him, and her.

_I wish Dana would never come back to PCA._

**A/N****: Dun. Dun. Dun. The end seemed kind of rushed to me, tell me if you agree or not? And there's the tiniest hint in the beginning of this chapter as to what happens next chapter, and it's the 'thing' that helps him make up his mind. Let's see if anyone can figure it out. Anyways, Review! Damn, I love reviews. **


	11. As his World Crashes

**A/N**Big thank you for the reviews. And, I'm updating again. Three updates in eight days, that's definitely a record for me. I had already had this chapter written up entirely, but of course my computer crashed, so I lost it and had to re-write it. It kind of took on a new direction than the other one did. Enjoy though.

**Ps: **This part is_**Important.**_While writing this entire chapter 'With Me' – Sum 41 was on repeat. Give it a listen while you read, they're amazing. It sets the mood for this chapter, and it's also kind of 'foreshadowing' for the next chapters if you listen to the lyrics closely and interpret them in context to this story.

**Disclaimer**I thought we had this down. My name is _totally_ Dan Schneider.

I Wish

Chapter Eleven: As his World Crashes

After a relatively normal Sunday and Monday, Logan's Tuesday morning was proving to be no different. Starting with his alarm clock, he pressed snooze an insane amount of times before actually deciding to get up. He guessed that was the benefit of setting it ahead by forty minutes, some extra sleep without being abruptly woken. He rather liked his extra forty minutes in the morning when he could simply lay there, the noises of his roommates echoing from the kitchen into the bedroom.

Reluctantly, he pulled the covers off of him, dragging himself from the comfort of his bed sheets and towards his dresser. He grabbed himself a pair of denim jeans and surprisingly, a black polo t-shirt. It was rare when he wore them, but nonetheless, he did. With his clothes for the day tucked under his arm he made his way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, hardly acknowledging either Chase or Michael.

Since Sunday night's 'ordeal' he hadn't bothered to utter more than a few sentences to either of his roommates, but still managed to maintain a somewhat friendly mood towards them. They seemed to be rather supportive of his choice to shut them out because so far they hadn't pestered him about what exactly had occurred, and he appreciated that. Being only two days later, he definitely wasn't willing to go into complete detail over his and Dana's phone conversation Saturday night, and he wasn't even going to disclose the wish, should he ever decide tell them.

"Logan," Chase called, just as Logan has stepped out of the shower, "We're leaving in ten." Logan's reply was simply a grunt, not putting the effort into even uttering a single word response. Did he even _want_ to go to school today?

However much he had been pondering staying in the dorm on some sort of sick leave, ten minutes later Logan stood ready to leave. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he yawned, leaning up against the wall next to the door, waiting for Chase and Michael to finish gathering their things.

Moments later, the three boys exited the dorm, heading off to their much dreaded class: Biology. To be fair, it wasn't all that terrible anymore thanks to Logan and his carefully worded wishes. Mr. Vandal had eased up tremendously on the group, even so much as to dismiss a few kids' passing notes via airline. And although Logan had never had a problem with her, he seemed to be enjoying Lola's company as his lab partner much more and was glad he had ended up with her as opposed to Chase or Michael.

The walk to biology was the same as always, except for the lack of good conversation. The three exchanged a few words, but couldn't really hold a topic for too long. As they reached the science building, conversation ceased entirely and the tension became even thicker as they entered their classroom and took their seats. None of the students seemed to know what was going on, but suddenly Mr. Vandal had lost the 'playfulness' he'd developed since Logan's wishing spree began.

"Lola," Logan whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Lola seemed taken aback that he'd spoken, since he'd opted not to talk to her lately. She nodded her head, giving him a slight glance, motioning for him to continue. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Honestly?" She replied. He nodded. "I have no clue. I don't think anyone does." Logan turned back to the front of the class in time to catch sight of someone's 'air mail' soaring accidentally onto the floor next to Mr. Vandal's desk. The teacher, also noticing this, leaned down to retrieve the note and picked it up examining it for a moment. Logan immediately came to the conclusion that whoever the sender was would be screwed.

"Whose is it?" Vandal's voice came from the front of the class, holding up the airplane in one hand. His voice had some form of real emotion in it, one that Logan could never remember being there before. "Do I have to open it to see? Or will someone spare me the time and tell me now?" There were a few moments of silence until someone spoke up from the back of the classroom.

"It's uh, mine." A boy Logan vaguely remembered as Austin spoke up, slightly raising his hand in embarrassment. Mr. Vandal approached him slowly, and the kid looked up at him, worry evident in his eyes.

"Make sure this gets to its destination…" Mr. Vandal placed the mock plane down on the kid's lab bench, "…safely."

The moment the words left his teacher's lips, Logan felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach and a queasy feeling came over him. His body suddenly began to ache, and he instantly placed a hand over his lungs. He felt his lungs tense up, and he was almost sure he was going to throw up at the nausea. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stayed in the position for a moment.

"Something's wrong." He whispered, barely audible, clenching his hand into a fist.

"What?" Lola whispered to him, thinking he'd said it to her.

"Something's wrong." He answered, a bit louder so she could understand him, still struggling with the feelings overcoming him.

"I could have told you that the second you walked in." She shrugged. She leaned closer, taking another look at him. "You okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"No," He answered truthfully, turning to her, "I mean- something's really wrong. Like, really really wrong."

"How do you figure?" Lola asked, curious as to what Logan was getting at.

"I don't know, I just-" Logan would have finished his sentence with 'know there is' had he not been cut off by their Biology teacher.

"Today, we were going to start the new chapter on cellular division, however, due to certain circumstances, our arrangements have been changed."

The way Mr. Vandal muttered the word 'circumstances' sent chills down Logan's spine. He wasn't sure what the hell was exactly going on, but he sure wanted— No, _needed_ to find out as soon as possible. It wasn't as if he had been looking forward to cell divisions, but it was totally unlikely for Vandal to cancel a class schedule for a minor problem.

"So instead, please open your textbooks to page four thirteen and answer questions one through twelve. It's all review, so there shouldn't be a problem. It's due for next week… if possible." Before he could manage to continue, students began to murmur and whisper between each other, likely about Vandal's sudden change in attitude and leisure way. Simply by coughing, Mr. Vandal managed to gain their attention again.

"An hour into the period, the Dean will be issuing an important announcement, and further classes will be cancelled for the day."

This was something Logan was definitely not expecting to hear from Mr. Vandal. First of all, he was giving them review work mid-way through the semester, and then he implied that the due date (which was more than enough time than he usually allowed) was optional. And although he was sure it was not Mr. Vandal's decision, he had never once in a million years thought he'd hear the words "Classes will be cancelled for the day" come from his mouth. Vandal was a 'trudge through thick and thin' kind of guy. He would have had the perfect mentality for the army had he not been so interested in the sciences.

Logan had definitely never expected to see Vandal so… vulnerable. It was a new thing to him, and he felt genuinely sorry for the guy, despite all the times that he'd been a hard-ass on them all.

After burying himself in eight of the twelve questions, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, Logan finally snapped his head up to the sound of the Classes' televised announcements. He found the Dean seated comfortably at his desk with a solemn expression slain across his face. There was silence from both ends of the screen as the children stared in curiosity and the Dean tried to compose himself.

"It's terrible to say, that as the morning unfolds around us, so does a terrible tragedy." The Dean closed his eyes, further composing himself and taking a deep breath in.

"It is with great remorse that I regret to inform you of the disaster that took place early this morning and has had an effect on people across North America.

"American Airlines flight 407, departing from Boston, Massachusetts at 6:14am was set to arrive in Los Anglos, California at 9:32am. However, mid-flight, the aircraft's pilot, Henry McNair, noticed scraps of metal that seemed to be ripping free from the plane's left wing. Worried for both his passenger's and crew's safety, he immediately contacted the nearest airport's air control tower and reported that the plane needed to make an emergency landing to ensure the safety of everyone on board. The airport quickly cleared a runway for flight 407, and contacted them, informing them that a lane had been cleared, and which one. However, the plane, for unknown reasons, was unable to receive the transmission and was not notified of the landing runway. In a quick attempt to land the plane, McNair chose a runway that was essentially empty and began to descend at an alarming rate. Unfortunately, the plane overshot its landing zone; running head on into an oncoming plane preparing for take off. Both flight 407 and flight 782, managed to slide through runway security fences into the airport parking lot. Within seconds the entire scene had erupted into flames. Police have issued a report saying that they have so far found 347 of the passengers to be dead, one hundred twelve of those passengers still remain unidentified. The remaining passengers of both flights are presumed to be dead. In this time of devastation I, myself, and PCA as a whole would like to offer it's condolences to those who are affected. The remainder of today's classes will be cancelled as we mourn for those who lost their lives in today's gruesome disaster." With those words, the announcement had ended and the students remained glued to the screen, as if afraid to look away.

Logan sat stunned. He had felt something extremely wrong vibrating around him this morning but he had never expected to be this dead on. His body still ached, trying to tell him that there was something more to it, but he disregarded it.

Moments after, the bell had rung, signaling the end of first period and the rest of classes for today. It took a moment, but Logan finally found it in himself to pry his body off his lab stool. Placing a hand over his unsettled stomach, he began walking with Chase, the same route that they usually took to English. They hadn't even noticed they'd been doing it until they reached the spot where they usually met Nicole and she wasn't there. In an instant they'd shifted their direction, instead heading towards their dorm.

When Logan reached door four seventeen, he slipped his key in, unlocking it, and opened the door. He walked in, dropping his bag beside the door and kicking his shoes off. With a sense of dread he took a seat on the couch, flipping on the wide screen television with the remote in his hand. On every channel there seemed to be news coverage of the incident. Gory images streamed the tv, pulling Logan into it as he tried to learn more about what happened. The sound of his phone beeping shook him away from his trance and alerted him to the fact that he had new messages. Jumping up from his position on the couch, he walked into the bedroom, grabbing the phone off his charger and walked back into the living room to resume watching the news.

He dialed in the password for his voicemail as he stood behind the couch, stopping to wait for the automatic lady to come on.

"You have— _Three _— New messages. To listen to your message press one, to –" He pressed down on the one button before even hearing the rest of the options, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Hey Logan." He forced his attention immediately to the phone in his hands. _She_ had called him.

"Look, I know it's kind of late to apologize. What I said was— what I said was uncalled for, and I'm sorry. You know it's not often that Dana Cruz is willing to apologize, so I'm hoping somewhere in that deep dark mysterious heart of yours you'll be able to forgive me. I know I was wrong to just… jump to conclusions. I should have listened to Nicole-" She paused, "Wow, never thought I'd say that." He couldn't help but smile a little at the tone in her voice, and well, just her voice in general.

"I'm really beyond sorry here. I was really harsh on you, and well, I can't blame things on you just because your you, like I used to. I also can't blame things on you just because I need _someone_ to blame them on. So here's me, apologizing, really lamely I should add, and here's to hoping you'll forgive me." He would have thought that was the end of the message, but the automatic lady hadn't come on yet asking if he'd like to save or delete her message.

"Logan…" He could hear her take a sharp breath although questioning if she should really say what she wanted to, "I- I really miss you." There was sadness in her voice as she spoke the words well below a whisper. They almost had a melody to them; one that touched his heard and mended the pieces he thought would be tattered forever.

"To delete message, press seven, to save message, press nine." He pressed nine and then one to listen to his next message. This too was from _her_.

"Hi… Logan. I'm not sure if you forgive me or not, or if your ignoring me. It's been almost two days; I figured you'd call me back by now. But anyways, I'm coming back to PCA… sooner than expected. I know I kind of told you guys Saturday, but I found another flight leaving today, Tuesday, that's cheaper. It was going to be a surprise, only Nicole knows, but I figured, what's the point in surprising you if you don't even want to see me, so— _Flight Nine twenty two to Boston, Massachusetts, now boarding—_ Well, I'm boarding now so… I'll see you when I get there I guess. I'll try giving you another call when we stop over, before I transfer planes." The minute she mentioned "stop over" and "transferring planes" his heart dropped deeper into his stomach as his mind jolted back to his wish. He felt bile rise in his throat and his eyes bore into the television in front of him. Before he had much more time to think, he saved the message, and began to listen to the last one, which he guessed was also from _her_.

"Hey Logan," She sighed, "I just got off my first flight, I'm waiting to transfer planes now, shouldn't be too much longer. I thought I'd update you if you're even getting my messages. Have I mentioned I'm really really sorry? I really can't wait to see you. About four more hours and I'll probably be standing right in front of you, granted you forgive me that is. And don't tell anyone okay, our secret— _Flight four zero seven to Los Anglos, Now boarding—_ Oh, that's my flight…" Logan froze, his face instantly drained of all color. He ran the line through his head_, 'Flight four zero seven to Los Anglos, California, Now boarding— Oh, that's my flight'_. His phone slipped from his fingertips, smashing onto the ground, and his fingers gripped the widescreen remote next to him tightly.

"Logan? You okay?" Chase called, coming up behind him to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. Frozen, Logan watched the television screen as Paramedics zipped unrecognizable people into white bags, rolling them away on stretchers. As of yet, there were no survivors found, and no one was counting on finding any either. He watched as the firefighters still struggled to put out some of the fire unsuccessfully. Bodies were strewn across the ground as rescue workers tried to pull them from the plane. Many of them were blackened and charred from the sudden explosion. There were blood trails across the cement showing where many people had been dragged along the ground, and then the news anchors cut in, explaining that the authorities were currently contacting all of the passenger's family.

Soon the images became too much for him and all within the same second he shrugged Chase's hand from his shoulder and whipped the remote towards the tv. It slammed into the widescreen, making a deafening noise as it broke the glass surface. The television came crashing from the place it was mounted on the wall, smashing into their glass coffee table, breaking further and sparking. Chase jumped back in surprise, staring at the broken glass and what was left of their tv.

Feeling smaller than he ever had in his life, Logan shrunk to the floor, curling up with his head in his hands. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach never left him, and neither did the aching in his heart. His throat constricted, and he coughed, trying to suck in the air that he could. He could sense Chase bend down next to him, leaning in to see what was wrong.

"The plane," Logan choked out. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, stinging them. He closed his eyes and they watered over, allowing a few tears to streak his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, not caring whether or not Chase could see, "Sh- she was on-" Chase shook his head, not understanding, urging Logan to finish his explanation. It was scaring Chase to see his usually so strong and stubborn friend reduced to pieces.

Taking a deep breath in, he stared chase in the eyes. There was panic and distress, longing and the overwhelming feeling of hurt and anger etched in them. Logan breathed out the sentence, no louder than the wind, "She was on the plane. Dana was on the fucking plane."

Logan watched as Chase leaned back in alarm, his own eyes wide and watering at a lost friend. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Logan must've been feeling at that moment in time.

But Logan wasn't paying attention to Chase's shock-stricken face or the fact that he was curled up on the ground. The only thoughts running through his mind were of Dana. How he'd never be able to run his fingers through her dark curls, or how he'd never get to place his palms against her cheeks. How he'd never hear her laugh as he laid kisses along her shoulder, or how he'd never feel the warmth of her lips on his own. How he'd never be able to officially forgive her for something he'd long forgiven her for, and especially, how he would never get the chance to tell her that he loved her.

**A/N**Review before you kill me :(


	12. So this is Darkness

**A:N****: Oh my god. I am BEYOND sorry for the SUPER long wait. I dont have any reason for not updating in February, but this March has been Hectic. I found the time to write most of this on Wednesday (My birthday, yay 16). Unfortunately, all of the chapters I had written, (12-16) got lost when my parents decided to format the computer and have everything cleaned off it, So i've been kinda reluctant to re-write them. Also, I've started working on a brand new story that I'd like to put up around May, after I've caught up with this story. At the end of the chapter, I'll give you a summary of it; but it wont be Zoey 101. Again, MAJOR thank you to the reviewers, and those who've stuck by me despite the ridiculous amount of time between updates. Have I mentioned I love you?**

**Ps: Chapter Inspiration is : I Miss you - Social Code **

**Pss: Also, I'm a beta now, so if you like my style of writing, feel free to request me **

**Disclaimer****: Is this **_**really**_** nessesary. We've got eleven chapters of it. **

I Wish

Chapter Twelve: So this is Darkness

The blinds were pulled, and the blankets were tightly pulled around him as he laid scarily still in his bed. He had stopped crying hours ago when his eyes had dried up, and now he only stared at the framed picture infront of him. The table to the side of his bed was usually reserved for the photograph, but now he let it lay next to him, his eyes scanning it over and over. Her face was bright and smiling, and he was mid-laugh. However, now his face held no trace of laughter or happiness, it was blank, and no emotion was showing through. 

Tuesday's events still hadn't really sunk in yet. He couldn't grasp the idea that she would never return his calls or respond to his IMs. He still had it etched into the back of his mind that she'd be back this Saturday, on her original flight. She'd only taken tuesday's flight because it was _cheaper_. Maybe if he'd payed for her flight, she would be coming back this saturday; or maybe he could have managed to get her back before the semester had even started. He had the extra cash to spend, why hadn't she asked him for help with the expenses?

He couldn't stop blaming himself, finding reasons why her death was his own fault. If only he'd answered her phone calls, he could have told her not to get on the plane. He didn't stop to think about the fact that he wouldn't have known it would happen before hand, but he felt he had to put the blame on someone, and he was the perfect candidate. 

Her eyes stared back at him from the picture frame, as he heard a light rapping on the door. He slowly lifted his eyes from the picture to glance at the closed door. It opened slightly and a crack of light filled the darkened room. 

"Logan?" He could hear Chase call to him. He squinted his eyes, the small amount of light blinding him as it made its way into the room. 

"Me and Michael are going to get sushi. Do you maybe want to come?" Chase asked, looking into the bedroom. The entire room was pitch black, as it had been since Tuesday. Logan had already spent two days in the dark room uninterrupted, and Chase figured it would be good to get him to come back out with their friends. 

"Get out." Logan muttered, shifting his gaze back to the picture frame; his eyes boring into it as if the longer he stared the more likely she was to come back. He no longer had any feeling left, except for the dull pain in his heart. He wasn't really angry, and he wasnt really sad. He just _was._ It was an emptyness that overwhelmed him, like he wasnt even really there anymore. 

"Come on Logan," Chase spoke again, "We've left you alone for two days now. You don't think we're sad? Well, we are.You can't just shut yourself up in here forever wishing she'll come back."

"I told you to _get out_." Logan answered again, bringing his eyes up to glare at Chase. However, Chase didn't take notice because he could hardly even see Logan's outline in the darkness. 

"Fine," Chase sighed, "If you want to spend your life alone, go for it. If you really cared about Dana, you'd be out there living twice as hard." Something in Logan snapped when Chase had uttered those words to him. Suddenly his emotions came back in an instant, and he stood, pulling the covers off of him and whipping them to the floor. 

"Shut up!" Logan yelled, "You have _no idea_ what te _hell_ your talking about." By now, the young boy was seething. His hands had curled into fists, and he tried his hardest to keep himself from swinging at his friend. 

"If _you_ really cared about Dana, then you wouldn't be going to sushi rox, pretending everything is the same as always." Logan countered, still restraining himself. Chase let out a breath, leaning his head back to glance at the ceiling for a moment, before looking to Logan again.

"Look Logan," He began, "I know you were really close to Dana, but nothing _has_ changed. You hardly spoke to her for two years, excluding the last few weeks. When she left, we all thought we would never see her again, and we all dealed with it. It's sad that she passed, yeah, but none of us were really close to her for the last couple years. Life is exactly the same as it was last week, she wasn't here then, and she wont be here next week, so-"

Chase wasnt given the opportunity to finish his rant because Logan had effectively landed a punch on his nose. He didn't hit him hard enough to break the guys nose, but Chase was quick to let out a scream.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, clutching his face as the blood poured through his fingers. 

"If you _ever_ say it doesnt matter again, I will honestly _kill_ you." Logan breathed, shoving his friend out of the doorway and slamming the door in his face. Once the door was fully closed, and locked, he slid down to land on the floor. He couldn't understand why Chase would have said that he was blowing it out of propotion. Chase had been there through every conversation, every feeling, every thought. He'd thought that out of everyone, Chase would've been the one to understand him, but apparently he thought wrong. 

Still leaning against, the door, Logan pulled his covers to him, wrapping the sheets tightly around him, and then reaching over to the picture of him and Dana. He pulled his legs to his chest, resting the picture on his knees, holding it tightly in his hands. 

"Why'd you have to get on the plane?" He mumbled, staring into her eyes. His grip tightened around the picture, and his chest tensed up. He continued to put pressure on the frame, anger welling up inside of him. "Why couldn't you have just left on Saturday?" 

Suddenly, the glass on the picture frame cracked into several pieces, sending a few tiny shards flying. His thumb had a small cut on it, but he hadn't injured himself. Tilting his head back, he banged it on the door a few times before running his hands through his hair, closing his eyes, letting him drift off into his imagination. 

He could clearly see her in his mind, her smile, her eyes, her curls. She didn't look the same as he remembered her to look. Her caramel ringlets, were now dark brown curls, and her hair was much longer. Her makeup was different, and her face seemed much more matured. She didn't have the 'I'll bite your head off if you look at me' sense she used to have, but she still had the ability to install fear in anyone she wished to. 

He could see himself as well, the two of them just standing there, and he let a loopy smile grace his lips. Suddenly, he was jerked away from his perfect mental picture. Unknowingly, he had began to place pressure onto the picture frame again, gripping it and allowing the glass shards to dig once again into his thumbs. Gently, he pulled his hands away from the picture and carefully placed it back in its place on his bedside table. He wiped the blood from his fingertips onto the blankets surrounding him, and then let them rest by his sides. Closing his eyes, he ran through his various memories, trying to hold onto every last thought he had of her. 

He could remember the very first time he saw her. It was the girls first year at PCA, and his limo had just pulled up to PCA's entrance to drop him off for the school year. As he was waiting for the driver to pull his bags out for him, he could see her car drive up behind his. It was the same convertable mustang that her dad had picked her up in at the end of the year. Her father was driving, with who he guessed to be her mother in the passenger seat. Dana was seated in the back, arms crossed, looking annoyed, and next to her was a little boy making whooshing shounds while playing with his toy air plane. 

The young boy had turned the plane towards Dana, stabbing her in the arm with it and making crashing noises. She cracked. She twisted in her seat, grabbing the plane from the boy and glaring at him.

"I swear to god Andrew, if you dont stop it, I'll-" She threatened.

"Dana!" Both of her parents had courused, her mom turning around to shake her head at both her children. 

"Andrew, leave Dana alone. Dana stop threatening your brother." Her mom had told them both.

"Okay mommy!" The smaller boy had answered, whereas Dana simply rolled her eyes. Logan couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene unwravel infront of his eyes, laughing to himself and thinking that girls at PCA wouldn't be half as bad if he got to know her. 

He could remember the very first time he spoke to her. Many people thought the first time they spoke was at the girls vs. boys basketball game, but it was actually a few hours before. It was just moments after the first time he'd seen her pull up in her car. In a very un-Logan like fashion, after her parents had driven off, he'd offered to help her with her bags. He was sure she hadn't remembered him doing so, because she had never brought it up throughout the entire year, but then again, neither had he. He has casually strolled up, introducing himself, and stating that her bags loked rather heavy. She'd only rolled her eyes at him in response and uttered 'you think?' before continuing to drag them. 

"Uh, do you need any help? I could carry one... if you want?" He'd asked as nicely as he could. 

"Uh, _No._" She'd brushed him off, continuing.

"Are you sure? Really, I could-" He continued. He could see she was struggling with her bags. 

"I'm _fine_!" She had answered, sending a death glare in his direction. Instantly he had backed off, making a mental note to avoid her whenever possible.

He could remember the very first real conversation he'd had with her. It was the end of december, a Saturday, and it was a bright sunny day. He was in his dorm room, working on an english project he'd been putting off for a week now. It was due on the Monday, so he'd figured if he was going to finish it, he had to start working. Chase and Michael had gone down to the basketball court to shoot hoops, and Logan had been forced to decline. He was about three hundred words into the assignment when he'd heard her knock on the door. At the time, he hadn't known it was her, so he'd yanked the door open, letting the words "What do you want?" slip from his lips. 

Although she had totally blown him off on the first day at PCA, the two of them had grown to be friends. Though they constantly fought, they both considered the other a friend. When he saw her there, his mouth dropped open. He hadn't been expecting her to be there, especially looking the way she was. Her normally curled hair, was straightened and drawn up into a pony tail, and instead of her skater clothes, she wore black jean short shorts and a red tank top, along with a necklace with two pop can tabs on it. She wasn't wearing shoes either, only socks. 

"Oh, uh... Dana?" He asked, completely stunned. He knew it was her, but she didn't exactly look like herself.

"Is Chase here?" Were her first words as she brushed past him into the dorm room looking around. It was empty except for the two of them.

"No, why?" Logan had asked. 

"I need to ask him something... or rather, tell him something.. or just.. talk to him in general." She said, letting her eyes rest on anything besides Logan and crossing her arms. 

"Well, he's not here," Logan replied casually, "Ask me." When he said the words, she whipped around to look at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Your kidding me here?" She replied, stunned, "Me? Talk to _you?_ Thats a laugh." 

"Seriously, I'll listen" He added, sitting on his computer chair and swivelling around to look at her.

"You might be willing to listen, but no way am I willing to talk." She countered, making her way towards to door. 

"Come on," He told her. "I'm not as useless as you think I am," He added in a quiet whisper. However quiet he'd said it, she had managed to hear it and stopped in her tracks, spinning around slowly.

"I- I dont think that." She said, slowly making her way over to sit on the single bed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I mean... you're always insulting me, and it's not like I do anything important anyways." 

"Logan," She furrowed her brows, "You know I don't mean half the things I say, just sometimes, you... you make me so mad." She ran her hand over her hair, sighing, "And, you do do important things. I've seen your chemistry grades, I know your practically a genius. Plus," She smiled, "Your... your important to me."

"Really?" He squeaked. He'd tried to make it come out casually, but it hadn't worked at all. It was hard to act casual when you'd just voiced your insecurities to the one girl you had thought hated you. 

"Of course," She patted the bed next to here, uttering 'come here' before continuing. He made his way over, sitting next to her, looking at the floor. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a side hug and whispering in his ear.

"If course your important. Your my friend." and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He had never seen her hug anyone before, not even her parents the day they dropped her off, and he felt special to have the privilage. In an instant he rested his head ontop, of hers, and let another grin cross his features. 

That was the day she'd first refered to him as her friend, and it was also the first and last time he'd ever recieved a hug from her. It was also one of the best moments of his life if only because he knew she cared about him. 

And now, laying in his darkened dorm room, he tried to think of a memory when he had actually told her he cared about her. He was sure she knew it, but he could never remember voicing his own feelings and he deeply regretted it. He turned again to look at the picture frame on his bedside table, trying to recall all his memories of her, but instead he found his notebook. He hadn't seen or touched it since Saturday night, and it had now suddenly appeared on his table. 

He let a frown settle on his face and his eyebrows furrowed into confusion. He had no idea how the book had gotten there, but ever since he had gotten it, it had been showing up in strange places whenever he needed it. He reached forward, grabbing it and the same black pen that he usually wrote with. Flipping through the pages, he landed on the most recent wish he had made. '_I wish Dana would never come back to PCA_.' The second he read it, it all flooded back to him; the ache in his chest tuesday in Biology, the crash, her calls. His eyes filled with tears, and his heart filled with regret as he lifted the pen up to the paper scribbling furiously. 

_Dear journal,_

_ I wish I could go back to before she got on the plane and fix this. Fix everything._

With that, he closed the book, and tossed it across the room, closing his eyes tightly. He placed his head into his hands, breathing deeply and counting slowly to ten. When he opened his eyes, everything looked exactly the same. He was still leaned against the door, his blankets wrapped around him. His eyes were still watering, and as one tear escapes he went to brush it away. However, he noticed that the cut that was there only moments ago was now gone. His gaze quickly turned to the picture frame sitting on his bedside table. There was no evidence that it had ever been broken. As he stared at it, confusion on his face, he heard his cell phone go off. 

As quickly as possibly, he pulled himself off the floor, running to his desk where it was on charge, and looked at the called display.

_'Dana Cruz x3 calling'_

He fumbled with his phone for a moment, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. 

"Dana!?" He asked, as soon as he'd accepted the call.

"Logan?" He'd heard her voice on the other line. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. 

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked, "Are you hurt? Are you still in Boston? Where are you staying, I'll come there right now."

"Woah, Logan, relax, I'm fine." She answered, putting him slightly at ease. 

"I thought you'd gotten on the plane tuesday. You'd called, and left the messages. God, you had me so worried, why didn't you call before?" 

"Logan, it is tuesday." She laughed, "And, I'm sorry about Saturday, I really am. And I'm also sorry that I'm probably waking you up."

"Waking me up? What are you talking about? Its four in the afternoon... and its Thursday." He answered, confused.

"Uh, its tuesday, and It should be... about five forty five in the morning. You okay?" She asked. Quickly he turned to look at the alarm clock on the desk. Just as she had said, the clocks display said '5:45' in bright red letters. 

"Yeah... yeah, sure" he responded, "Look, Dana, I've gotta tell you something." 

"Is it important? because, I've kind of gotta hurry here--_Flight four zero seven to Los Anglos, Now boarding_-- Actually, that's my flight, I've gotta go." Suddenly it all clicked in Logan's head. He thought back to the wish he'd made moments before and decided that he _wasn't_ dreaming all of this.

"Dana!" He shouted, "Dana wait!" 

"Look Logan, I've got to go, I'll be back to PCA and unpacked before you even eat lunch, alright? Bye Logan, see you soon."

"No! Dana! No! Nonononono, dont hang up Dana! _No, wait!_" Unforunately, all he could ear was the sharp click, and the dial tone. It was then that he realized that she'd hung up and he'd have to live this nightmare all over again. 

**A:N****: If you noticed any spelling mistakes or anything, I'm really sorry. Remember how I said my parents cleaned out the computer? yeah? Word Perfect got deleted off it, and without the product key (which I lost) I cant reinstall it. Man, I hate word pad; but I love my readers, so I wrote it as best as I could. Anywho, Review!**

**Annddd. The preview to the new story I'm writing. I was debating on whether making it an original story or a Fanfic, but I decided that since I already have an account on here, and hardly go on Fiction press, that I'd make it into a fanfiction. Here's the summary, tell me if you'd be interested in reading it. Originally, it was an.. original story, so it wont be in character all the time, and it'd be going into the Hannah Montana section. Ps. The 'Mystery Girl' **_**is**_** Cannon, and it **_**isnt**_** Miley. **

"After the band 'The Jonas Brothers' sets up an adress for fanmail, they are bombarded with letters from their pre-teen and teen-age fanbase. The letters have the usual "I love your music" and "You guys are _so_ hot", but one letter immediately catches the eyes of band members Nick(16), Joe(18), and Kevin(19). Her letters are written intricately and delicately, full of passion and meaning. Instantly the band members become attached to her words and letters, waiting anxiously for the next ones to arrive. The only problem is that they have no way of contacting her, and she has no idea they want to. When her letters suddenly stop coming, just how far will these three teens go to find out just who this mystery girl is?"

**Review if you love me! :)**


	13. It's playing on Repeat

**A/N: Finally! I'm keeping this mad short this time. Extremely sorry for the long wait, but you get a pretty lengthy glimpse into Dana's side of things. Also go listen to 'Intensity in Ten Cities' by Chiodos. Its mentioned in the chapter, and its a really fantastic, touching song. **

**Disclaimer: I've run out of anything interesting to put here. I just don't own it, okay?**

I Wish

Chapter Thirteen: Its Playing on Repeat

"Fuck!" Logan spat, still listening to the dial tone coming from his phone. He gripped it in his hand, running one hand through his hair. How was this even possible? Quickly, he brought the phone up, going into his contact list, scrolling down until he saw her name. He pressed the call button, waiting anxiously to see if she'd answer.

Ring. Ring. Ring - "Hey! You've reached Dana. I cant come to the phone right now, so-"

He slammed the phone down, and let himself drop onto his bed. He placed his head in his hands, contemplating his options. There was no way he could let her get on that plane again now that he knew what was going to happen. There had to be _something_ he could do. He stood again, looking around the room, willing any and all ideas to come to him. There was the possibility of he himself going to the airport, but there was no way he would ever make it on time. Who else besides himself could stop her? Suddenly, a light bulb went off above his head.

He fell to the floor, grabbing at his phone and pounding in the '0' waiting for the operator to pick up. It rung once before a sickeningly pleasant woman answered the phone.

"Hi! You-" She began, however Logan speedily cut her off.

"I need to be connected to someone at LAX immediately."He told her.

"Would you like someone in ticket sales, management, sec-"

"I don't care! Someone, _anyone, _its _urgent_!"

"One moment, sir." She answered, her voice dropping off for a few seconds before she responded to him again, "You're being connected to someone in ticket sales, please hold."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief, positive that he could convince someone to check out the plane. If they could catch the problem, then it wouldn't crash, and Dana would undoubtedly get here safely.

"Hello! You've r-"

"Yes, Hi!" Logan shouted, "Has flight four zero seven to Los Anglos left from Boston yet?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have that information. You'll have to contact the Boston airport."

He was quick to hang up, dial the operator again and demand to be connected to the Boston airport. With his fingers crossed, he prayed that regular flights weren't nearly as quick to take off as private jets, or she would already be long gone. The operator was quick to connect him, and he waited anxiously as the rings flooded his ears. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity someone answered his call.

"Hell-" She couldn't even finish her greeting before Logan interrupted.

"The plane's going to crash!" He figured that if he was going to stop the plane from leaving, he had to be very abrupt. There was a moment of silence on the other end as the woman found her voice, replying in a calm manner as she had be trained to do in situations such as these.

"I'm sorry, but ticket management does not deal with these sorts of situations, please hold while I connect you to security."

"No, Please! This is an Emergency. I can't hold-" But before he knew it, he could hear soft music in the background as he waited to be connected to another department of the airport. At this rate, he would never be able to stop the plane before it took off. He supposed by now it was already taxiing down the runway.

"This is securi-" Again, Logan was quick to cut someone off to get his point across.

"Flight four zero seven is going to crash." He answered, almost too calm because he had said the sentence a few times before. "There's something wrong with the wing." Logan knew that even if he had little to no evidence, the airport personnel would be required to at least give a quick glance to the problem.

"Sir, unfortunately at the moment, all personnel will be unable to-"

"No! Check it! Now! There's a... uh... bomb?" Logan tried. He knew they'd be quick to check it should they be presented with a more serious matter. Before they could even reassure him that they would get right on it, he demanded they at least give a glance to the problem, and promptly hung up the phone. Placing his head in his hands, he let himself slump over, as his heartstrings tugged, hoping they'd be able to catch her in time.

--xx

She sat patiently and eagerly in the uncomfortable airplane chair. These were the benefits of a cheaper flight. However it really didn't matter, all that she cared about was that she'd be home soon. Finally, all the passengers had clambered onto the plane, and seated themselves as the stewardess' began to provide safety information through the speakers and displayed it on the televisions scattered throughout the cabin. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she wondered when she would actually ever need this kind of information. As far as she knew, planes rarely crashed.

As soon as the stewardess finished with the lesson on airplane safety, Dana assumed that they'd begin take off. Unfortunately she found herself sitting in the same seat for another twenty or so minutes. She was beginning to get frustrated, checking her watch every few minutes to see how long she'd been sitting there. Finally, the loudspeaker crackled a bit as the pilots voice came on to greet them. '_Finally_', She thought to herself, sitting up straighter and preparing for the flight.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the flight has been delayed for an undetermined amount of time due to technical difficulties. Please proceed off the plane to the waiting area. You are welcome to wait in the airport for the next available flight, or accept a voucher for a flight at a later date."

Dana lightly growled to herself, clearly unhappy with the situation. Today was the day she was supposed to be back in California, back to PCA, where she belonged. Instead she would be staying in Boston for an "undetermined amount of time." Even worse for her, she wasn't able to go to hotel anyhow. She was stuck in the airport until the next available flight because she hadn't made enough money back in France to even cover for anything that should go wrong.

Slowly, she pulled herself from the seat, tugging her iPod headphones out of her ears. She'd been listening to music the whole time she was waiting, even though the emergency procedures. She made her way to the isle in the middle of the plane, reaching up to grab one of her bags from the overhead compartment. She hadn't brought much with her, only the necessities. The rest of her belongings had been boxed up weeks ago, and she had sent them off last Wednesday.

After getting her bag, she pushed through the crowded isle, making her way off the plane and right back into the airport. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder, and she held the bag she'd just retrieved in her other hand. Finding a seat in the waiting area, she settled herself for a long stay. Fortunately, however, she didn't have to go through any type of baggage claim, because she'd only brought two pieces of luggage with her and they both qualified as 'carry ons'. She let her larger carry on sit on the chair next to her, and she brought her backpack to rest on her lap. Pulling out the iPod, she placed the headphones in again, turning the device on and finding some good music to listen to for a while. She guessed that once a few more people showed up, she could ask someone to watch her belongings while she walked over to a store to grab a couple magazines and something to eat, seeing as that was all she had the cash for.

She placed her iPod onto shuffle, and the song 'Intensity in ten Cities' by Chiodos came on. The song's soft music, and touching lyrics lulled her into a state of calmness, even though she should have been angry at the day's events. She pulled her legs up onto the chair to sit cross legged and leaned her head back. She was feeling awfully tired, even though with the time difference she shouldn't be tired at all. Finally, the area began to flood with people that had got their baggage from baggage claim, but it still wasn't nearly as full as it had been before the flight.

A boy about her age sat down a few seats from her, letting his suitcase lay next to him, and his backpack to the side. He had his cell phone out in front of him, apparently typing a text message. He had light blond hair, and was kind of a 'skinny boy.'

"Excuse me," She smiled, leaning over, trying to get the boy's attention. He seemed not to notice as he continued clicking away on his phone. She sighed, rolling her eyes, before trying again. "Hey! You!" He glanced over once, then again to make sure she was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked confused as he raised one eyebrow. Dana closed her eyes, taking in a breath, clearly annoyed by the oblivious look he was giving her.

"Would you mind watching my bags for a moment, while I step over to get something to eat?" She asked, trying to be polite. She made a motion with her thumb as she said the words, gesturing over her shoulders to the stores a bit further down.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure." He agreed, smiling at her, "No problem." He was quick to turn back to his cell phone however, and continue with his text message.

After getting the confirmation that her stuff wouldn't be stolen, Dana stood up, grabbing some money out of her backpack and venturing down towards the little stores. She reached the 'convenient store' and began to sift through the magazines. There wasn't much she was interested in but she picked out a couple for the wait. After deciding on the magazines, she grabbed a couple chocolate bars for later and headed over to the food stand. The line was pretty short, so she didn't have to wait long to place her order.

"Hi," She said politely, scanning over the different items on the boards above her head, "Can I get a coke and a slice of pepperoni pizza please?" She guy at the counter gave her a look, probably wondering why she would eat that at almost six thirty in the morning. However, she was used to it, seeing as it would have been lunch time back in France. She glanced over to her stuff, making sure it was still there and caught sight of the boy. "Actually, make that two cokes, and two slices."

"That'll be 8.64, please." The guy said, placing the slices on the counter along with the drinks. Dana rolled her eyes, pulling the cash out of her pocket and paying the man, all the while grumbling about how it was far too overpriced. After retrieving the items, she shoved the change into her jean pocket, and made her way over to her bags. The boy looked up as she approached him, sliding into a seat that was a bit closer.

"Here," She said, handing him one of the pieces and a drink, "Thanks for watching my stuff." He gave her a lopsided smile that reminded her a lot of chase, and how much she missed everyone at PCA.

"It was no problem." He replied, taking the food from her. "Pizza?" he laughed, "At six thirty?"

"The cashier gave me the same look your giving me right now." She laughed, "But I'm used to it."

"Your used to pizza for breakfast?" He gave her an odd look, still smiling though.

"No, I'm from France." She answered, "It's like.. lunch for me."

"Oh." he replied, taking a bite out of the slice. "Wait," He swallowed before continuing, "If your supposedly from France, why do you speak perfect English?"

"Because I'm American."

"But you just told me you were from France, you liar!"

She laughed at him, bring her legs up to sit cross legged before answering. "I've been studying in France for the last two years. I'm on my way back home."

"Awesome." The boy answered, taking a sip of his coke. "Hey, I never caught your name?"

"Oh!" She laughed, "Its Dana. Yours?"

"Ian. Thanks for the food by the way."

"No problem. Thanks for watching my things."

"You already thanked me. But, hey, I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right back."

"Kay! I'll watch your things." She said, watching as he walked away. She guessed that there was reception in the airport, seeing as she had seen Ian texting only moments ago. She pulled her phone from her backpack, sliding it up and waiting for it to turn on. The screen told her that she had a couple missed calls, however no text messages. Going to her missed calls list, only one stood out to her. Logan had tried to call her back only minutes after she'd gotten off the phone with him. Pressing 'call' she decided she'd call him back.

Ring. Ri-

"Dana?!" She could hear his voice shout in to his phone on the other end.

"Trying to murder my ears?" She replied, bringing the phone away from her ear for a few seconds, "Hey, I was just calling to say that the flight was delayed."

"Really?" He seemed happy about it, and she couldn't figure why.

"Yeah, They're putting us on the next available flight, which I'm guessing is tomorrow, so I'm stuck waiting it out in the airport until then."

"What? Grab a voucher and stay at a hotel?" He asked her, temporarily forgetting about the tragedy he'd prevented.

"Nah, I'm alright. I've been talking to Ian, and besides, I clearly don't have the money for a hotel."

"I can book you a room with my credit card. Do you have the money for a cab?" He asked. His mind momentarily rested on the name 'Ian', but he shrugged it off, just glad that she was alright and that she'd be getting home tomorrow on a plane ride that wouldn't end with her dead.

"Wha? Are you- I mean, you don't have to do that." She argued.

"No, its fine." He answered, walking quickly over to his laptop and pulling it open. When he searched google maps for the closest hotel, he went to their website to book a room for her.

"Really? I mean, I don't want to be trouble, and I don't want to take your money." She pushed.

"Its _fine_. Dana, look, I've got a lot of money, whats a few hundred on a hotel room. I paid four hundred bucks for a coffee once."

"Oh," She replied, quietly smiling to herself that he cared enough to pay for a hotel room, "Well, I, uh, I guess. If you really want to." At this moment, Ian began walking over, his phone in hand, apparently finished his phone call.

"Hey Dana," He greeted her quickly, sitting next to her, and shuffling around with his bags. It seemed to her that he was packing things up.

"Alright, its settled." She snapped her attention to Logan's voice on her phone as he responded to her, "I booked you a room at the Hilton, Its about a ten minute drive by taxi." Upon hearing this, she smiled brightly. She'd even hug him if she could because of how generous he was being at the moment.

"Thank you so much, Logan." She answered, "I really can't wait to see you."

"Hey Dana?" He asked her, and she responded with a simple "Hmm?"

"I- uh, I really care about you. Be careful." She raised her eyebrow at his warning, but promised she would before the two said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone.

"Ian," She called his name, and he looked up from fiddling with his iPod, "I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go. My friend just booked me a room to stay in for the night until tomorrow's flight."

"Serious?" He asked her, and she furrowed her eyebrows, nodding. "Me too! I called my parents to see if they could pull some strings. They got me a room at the Hilton, about ten minutes from here." Her jaw dropped, and she explained to him that she would be staying there as well.

"Wanna split cab money?" He asked, seeming to read her mind, considering she was about to say the exact same thing.

"Uh, sure! Definitely." She answered, following him to the front counter to exchange their tickets for tomorrow's flight. Once they'd finished that, they headed out of the airport and Dana managed to flag down their cab. They both climbed in, telling the driver where to go, and made themselves comfortable for the short trip to the hotel.

As soon as the car had started on it's way, the two teens dived into conversation. The two of them talked about music and books until Dana noticed that they were nearing the Hilton.

"Um, Excuse me Sir?" She asked the driver, intending on asking how much the ride would cost so she and Ian could figure out how to split it before they got to the hotel. The driver, glanced in his rear view mirror at her, but didn't respond. Finally, Dana asked again inquiring about the charge, and he glanced down at the timer, then turned around quickly to answer to question. As soon as the driver took his eyes off the road to answer Dana, Ian looked around, a sickness coming over him.

"Shit, man! Watch out!" He yelled to the driver. However it was too late, because in the split second he had had to say it, an on coming car managed to slam into Dana's side of the vehicle. And all within those few seconds, she went from counting cash, to closing her eyes, as darkness over powered her.

And as Logan walked around his dorm in PCA, his mind went back to the fact that she had told him her flight was delayed. He was assured that there was no way she'd be a part of the tragedy that happened, should it even happen at all, but the sickness he was feeing and the shortness of breath told him in his heart that something was wrong. Something had gone wrong.

**A/N : Gah! I hope you liked it, I wasn't _that_ happy with it. Review please :) ps. There's only about five more chapters left, if that. **


	14. In that Moment

**A/N: Hello again! I'd say 'sorry for the long wait' but I updated quickly this time. Enjoy it, because I'm not sure if chapter 15 will be up this quick. Usually I have a lot of stuff to do and don't have the time to actually sit down and write, or if I do I'm not in the 'zone', but I was pretty anxious to write this one, and I'd like the get 15 out fairly quick too (though, probably not as quick as this was). Only four more chapters Till the end guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'd say 'I wish it was mine' but we all know thats never going to happen. ;)**

I Wish

Chapter Fourteen: In that Moment

His mind raced and his heart pounded as he walked full circle around his dorm's bedroom area. He'd been awake since five thirty when he'd first heard his phone ring and she'd been on the other end of the line. It had felt like some sort of miracle to hear her voice in his ears, and he could only pray that he wouldn't wake up. However, as he heard his alarm clock go off next to him, alerting him to the fact that it was now seven in the morning, he felt assured that he had somehow been given a second chance.

He let himself walk towards the bedroom door, inching it open and getting a good look out into the main area. Chase and Michael were asleep on the couch, and the large television was still mounted on the wall. It felt odd to see it there, and playing a random station after he had broken it on Tuesday. Or was it... today? It didn't really matter, but it still felt so surreal to him. Slowly, he inched forward, careful not to wake Chase or Michael as he found his way to the washroom, taking a shower and then changing into to a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. Something still didn't feel quite right to him, but he shrugged it off, nudging the two boys on the couch.

"Chase," Logan whispered, nudging him again, "Guys, get up."

Chase grumbled, and opened one eye, giving a glance to Logan. Despite the fact that Chase had been a total ass to him not too long ago, Logan couldn't manage to actually stay mad at the guy. Whether or not people knew it, he was actually pretty forgiving. Once a friend, always a friend.

"What do you want?" Chase slurred, still sleepy with only one eye half open.

"Uh, its time to get up?" Logan smiled, in a cheery mood. He felt ecstatic, like nothing could really dampen his mood. He felt that he had just gotten the chance to make things right in the world, and yet he also felt that something wasn't quite in place. He felt like there was one odd puzzle piece in a perfect picture, but he figured that feeling couldn't mean much. And he didn't really care because as far as he knew, at least Dana was safe now.

"Hmf-g?" Chase mumbled, leaning up and into a sitting position. He yawned, and lightly kicked Michael, waking the boy up in the process. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Logan provided easily, making his way over to the kitchen area to get himself something to eat before the three of them headed off to class. Finding nothing in the fridge, he went to the bedroom, grabbed his notebook, and quickly scrawled something down. He lingered for a moment on the last wish he'd made, smiling to himself. If anything, he owed his sanity to this notebook, because if he hadn't been able to change things he would have gone insane with grief.

The boys were all quick to get ready, leaving earlier than usual for their first period class. They started on their way, reaching Biology almost ten minutes early. The class was empty when they entered, and Vandal hadn't even shown up yet. When their teacher strolled through the door a few minutes later, he seemed almost shocked to see them there, however he continued on to his desk, setting out the lesson plan.

"Sir?" Logan asked, raising his hand. He decided he'd test something out quick, to make sure that the crash itself hadn't been a dream.

"Yes Mr. Reese?" Mr. Vandal looked up, raising his eyebrows at the young boy.

"Are we starting the new chapter on cellular divisions today?" Logan asked. This earned a look of confusion from both Chase and Micheal, seeing as the chapter on cell divisions was chapter seven, and they were only finished chapter two of the text.

"Uh-" Vandal looked startled for a moment, his forehead creasing lightly as he glanced at Logan a second time, "Yes, actually, we are."

"Oh," Logan answered, looking down to his lab desk. Mr. Vandal kept a steady glance at him for a few more moments until the rest of the class filled into the room.

The rest of the period had gone as usual, but the irregular pound of Logan's heart never seemed to go away. It was ten minutes to the bell, and Vandal was giving out a lot of homework. They had to read about twenty text pages, along with fifteen or so questions. He apparently wanted them to read up on the topic for their lab tomorrow. Logan gathered together his books, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and getting up from his seat as a loud _ring_ echoed in the class. He walked out of class, Chase by his side, following the regular route that they usually took to English class.

When they reached the spot where Nicole usually met them, they were almost shocked to find that she wasn't standing there. They waited around only a few more minutes until Nicole finally came running up. However this wasn't like normal days where she greeted them with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. The two boys shared a glance and she raced up and slung her arms around Logan, hugging him tightly. Logan however, turned to chase, furrowing his eyebrows and Chase merely shrugged in return.

"L- Logan," Nicole sniffed. The second Logan heard her stutter his name and felt her tears on his shoulder his heart immediately plummeted into his stomach. "She- she just-"

"Nicole," Logan said, pulling her off him and holding her at arms length to get a good look, "Tell me what happened."

"She was," She hiccuped, trying to get it out. She pulled her arms away from Logan, wrapping them around herself instead. She stared at the ground for a moment, biting her lip as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Nicole..." Chase tried, reaching out. When his hand grazed her upper arm she pulled back.

"Don't touch me." She stated as her voice wavered. She didn't even bother to look up at the boys standing before her.

"Nicole, please tell me what happened." Logan stated again, this time a little more firmly, taking a step towards her. He opted to open his arms to her slightly, should she need someone to hold onto. Despite his jerky attitude a lot of the time, he really was a good guy, and he cared deeply about his friends.

"Dana's flight." She answered quickly, still hiccuping in the process.

"Dana's still in Boston," Logan supplied easily. He was wondering why Nicole was so upset about her flight when apparently the plane hadn't even gone down. If it had, the school announcements would have informed them of it.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Nicole practically shouted. She raised her head to look Logan in the eyes as tears continued to cascade down her face. The pain and sadness that he could see in her eyes scared him and he stepped forward a second time, grabbing onto her shoulders, desperately trying to keep their eyes locked.

"What happened to Dana?" Logan asked almost in a demanding tone. She didn't answer him at first until he nudged her shoulders gently. The look in his eyes, the curiousness, the need to know, gave her a sense of assurance that he really cared about what she had to say next.

"S-she...Her cab," She stopped, catching her breath and leaving Logan in suspense, hanging off her every word. "She's- Her mom called me." She paused again, squeezing her eyes shut and forcing out a few more tears. "They tried all they could, but," Logan nudged her again to continue, his heart beating madly in his chest. When she reopened her eyes, the agony he saw almost confirmed her next sentence.

"Logan, she didn't make it."

Stepping back, Logan immediately shook his head at her. He let his arms drop from her shoulders, moving away from the crying girl.

"Your lying," He said defensively, "Your wrong!" When she shook her head at him, trying to tell him that she was being honest, he became angry. "No! I just- I just talked to her!"

"Logan, calm down." Chase told him, coming closer. Logan mirrored his actions, taking a step back for every step forward Chase took.

"Fuck you," Logan whispered, temporarily forgetting about Nicole, "You never fucking cared about her. You don't even care if she's dead. You don't think she's _worth it_." He spat venomously. He still had the memory of Chase's cruel words fresh in his mind. "News flash, Chase. She's worth the fucking _world._" And with that he bolted. He hardly cared that he was expected to be in his English class in less than five minutes, all he cared was that he got her back, no matter how hard it would be.

He didn't stop running until he reached his dorm. Stopping in the hallway, he pulled his key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock as quickly as he could. When he finally got into the main room, he slammed the door behind him and began to tear the dorm apart. He knew exactly what he was looking for and he knew exactly what to do when he found it. There was no way he was going to let this play out, he was going to change it.

Finally he found the black charcoal notebook hidden in a drawer in their kitchen space. He was almost positive he had left it in the bedroom, but he really didn't care as long as he had it in his hands. Quickly, he flipped the book open to the same page he'd written the previous wish on. He grabbed a random pen off the counter, scribbling his newest desire onto the paper.

_I wish I could go back, go back even further. I wish I could be in the moment before she even left France, before she even left BIS's campus. _

As soon as he wrote it he pressed his palms tightly to his eyes, counting slowly to ten. When he opened them again the room was dark. He shuffled around, desperately searching the room for a clock. His eyes immediately darted to the bright digital display on the kitchen counter top. It clearly read twelve fifty six AM. Upon seeing this, he raced over towards the bed room where he knew his phone would be on charge. He pulled open the bed room door and grabbed his phone off the charger quickly. He went into his contacts list as fast as his phone would take him, scrolling down to her name and pressing the call button.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Her voice came on, flustered and in a rush.

"Dana?" He asked, making sure it was really her. If he was ecstatic he had a second chance, he was over the moon now that he could hear her voice on his third try.

"Hi? Logan?" She asked quickly, "Look, this really isn't the time."

"Dana, look, you've got to listen to me," He told her, urgency present in his voice, "Stay there. Stay at BIS."

"Logan, I don't have time for this." She whisper yelled to him. He could hear light bangs in the background and he guessed it was the sound of her packing up the last of her items.

"No, listen to me. Stay there." He pleaded with her. If he could've got down on his knees and begged her he would've have, no doubt about it.

"Logan, you don't understand, I have to go." She pleaded back, just as urgent, still whispering to him.

"Please Dana. Don't get on the flight to Boston. Don't come back to California." When he uttered those words, she stopped for a moment, sitting on the edge of her bed. She had her backpack slung over her one shoulder, and she let her carry on drop to the ground. She figured she had at least a minute to spare before it was absolutely necessary she leave.

"Why?" She breathed. She spoke it so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Just please, for me?" He asked. She let out a breath, considering it for a moment, _for him_, but knew she had to go.

"Logan, I need to go," She answered firmly, "Goodbye." With that she hung up her phone. She leaned down, grabbing her carry on bag and took one last look around the dorm room. She walked quickly towards the door, trying to make up for the time she lost while Logan pleaded with her. He probably thought she had to leave quickly to catch her flight but he couldn't have been more wrong.

She slid out the door, closing and locking it behind her before proceeding down the stairs. Finally she would be leaving, and going back to PCA; _home. _ She reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping for a moment to fix the strap on her backpack. When she looked up, she stepped back, started at the boy standing in front of her.

"J-Jake," She spoke nervously, "What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't seem at all phased as he responded to her. "Where are you headed so early Dana?" He inquired, stepping ever closer to her. She in turn, stepped back.

"Oh," She tried, fear flashing through her eyes, "... just..somewhere."

"Really, Dana?" Jake asked again, stepping forward. She tried to take another step backwards but instead found herself fumbling and tripping over the last step on the staircase. She fell backwards, landing on the stairs, looking up at him as he towered over her. She inched backwards a bit, moving up a stair to distance herself from him.

"Just tell me where you're going Dana." He demanded in a sickly innocent voice. It was easy to tell he was faking the innocence all the while mocking her as she sat helplessly in front of him. He leaned forward, cornering her as she tried to stay composed.

"What's this?" He asked, snatching her carry on from where she'd dropped it on the floor. She hadn't even realized she'd left it laying there, but apparently she had. He quickly ripped the zipper open, finding the plane tickets that were safely tucked inside. He pulled them out, examining them thoroughly. He flicked them at her forcefully, as anger became evident through his eyes. He gripped her wrist tightly in one hand and hauled her up to stand in front of him.

"What the hell is this, Dana?!" He shouted. She winced at his words, trying to back away but his grip kept her in her place. "Planning on leaving?" He asked menacingly as she cowered before him. He shook her as if to force an answer from her but she seemed to terrified to utter a single syllable.

"Fuck Dana," He spat, "You better answer me."

"I- Um, I j-j-just," She stuttered, holding back her tears. She was trying to be as strong as possible. Jake was the reason she had been working so hard to make the money to pay for both her plane tickets and PCA tuition. Nicole had been so generous as to offer to work as well after hearing about her situation with Jake, trying to get her back home as soon as possible where she'd be safe.

"Oh, I, um, hmm, I j-just," Jake mocked her in a high pitch, rolling his eyes. "You just thought you could leave, huh?" he asked, getting ever closer to her.

"I can leave when I want." Dana replied forcefully. She even mustered up the courage to actually spit in his face. She was so sick of his bullshit and she didn't want to have to put up with him anymore. She watched as he looked shocked for a moment before reaching up to wipe her saliva from under his right eye.

"Bold move, Cruz." He laughed bitterly and the fear came back into her eyes. He stepped forward and she fell back against the stairs. However this time he didn't stop to stand over her, he instead moved closer, leaning over until their faces almost touched. He positioned himself, his mouth near her ear to whisper to her.

"If I were you, I'd treat my _boyfriend_ with a little more respect. You don't know even half of what I could do to you."

His words instilled fear deep into her heart and she let a quiet whimper escape her lips. He placed his hands on either side of her to support himself and got to his knees. He let his lips trail from her ear to her jaw as he laid delicate kisses along it. He could be both extremely gentle and extremely forceful at the same time, which was how he had kept this facade of a perfect relationship going even since freshman year.

As he kissed along her jawline, she swiftly pulled away. Shock went through his eyes again as she defied him a second time. He had gotten so used to her just giving in that it angered him greatly when things didn't go his way. He pulled her up from the stairs quickly and slammed her into the concrete wall. She hadn't been expecting it, so she yelped a little as her head banged against it.

"Don't pull that shit with me Dana," Jake whispered angrily, "You know better than that."

He had expected her to respond, but instead she only groaned as she felt blood spill from the back of her head down her neck. Her eyes began to flutter as she tried to keep her consciousness. She could vaguely recall her wrists feeling bruised as her boyfriend gripped them tightly, as well as his cold breath against her cheek. She tried to stay strong as her eyelids tugged further down, almost begging her, as her vision clouded over. In that moment she found herself slumping over against the wall, succumbing to the unconsciousness.

**A/N: if you love me, you will review this. Also tell me if the quality is lacking because I didn't take that long to write it. And again, Four more chapters till the end. What do you guys think about a sequel? I was considering it, and I kind of have an idea for it, but I figured because of my long wait in between chapters, you might not want it; Do tell! **


	15. The Search for Her

**A/N: Hi again! Again, Sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter. I've got about five weeks left of school, so I've got ISU's and last minute projects to do. That, and I really haven't been 'into' this story. I've really been focusing on developing that new story, which I'm _not_ posting this month. I'm going to wait until summer to start it, when I have a lot more time on my hands to write. Anyways thank you _so much_ for the reviews. EEEEP. Almost to 100 reviews. I'm pretty excited. So, I'm gunna let you read the chapter now. **

**Chapter Inspiration was _Already Dead- Silverstein_. Good song. Listen to it. **

**Disclaimer: Nadda.**

I Wish

Chapter 15: The Search for Her

The air was cold and had a dank, almost musky, smell to it. Her surroundings were dark as she struggled to pull her eyes open and catch a glimpse of where she was. Everything was hazy, one large blur, as her head leaned to one side and touched her shoulder. Small strands of hair stuck to the sides of her neck, and she could still feel a liquid, almost gooey, substance at the back of her skull.

Slowly the young girl's eyes began to focus. The room was still dark, and hardly anything was visible, but she had been here too many times for her not to recognize it. She was in _his_ dorm. It would seem the most obvious place for her to be, which was why she couldn't figure out what she was doing there. If he hadn't wanted people to find her, wouldn't he have hid her somewhere other than his dorm room closet? The boy was obviously not that bright.

Although she was still groggy, Dana slowly maneuvered herself into a sitting position. She went to pull herself up, only to find that both her wrists were bound together. Her world had been so hazy that she had neglected to notice that fact until this moment. As her vision pieced together and her mind became clearer, she also became aware of the gag that had been placed between her teeth. She banged her head back against the wall, only lightly however, as she tried to let out a frustrated scream. Muffled sounds were emitted from her mouth, but she knew that no one would hear her.

The tears began to flow. They made their tracks from her eyes down her cheeks, stinging as they made their way. She didn't even have the ability to sob as she sat there, in the dark closet, awaiting what she was sure would be her fate. She had never thought that it would come down to this. She had dealt with Jake for two years now and she had thought she at least knew his limits. This was definitely beyond his limits.

Dana could hardly believe that the boy she had met in freshman year had turned into such a monster. At first, he had been absolutely wonderful, and the two had developed an almost Chase/Zoey bond. He still had his sweet moments, but they were extremely rare and almost always were a cover for when they were with their friends. He had slowly progressed from amazing, to demanding, to controlling, and then... this. She couldn't even comprehend what this exactly was, but she knew for certain it was not what she had loved about him in ninth grade.

She was struggling to remember when it had all began. It was such a slow progression that at the time she hadn't even noticed it. She couldn't see the changes until it was far too late. She could recall him getting pretty angry in Freshman year, second semester, when she had told him that she thought Jenna, her closest friend, should've accepted Cody Hamilton's date request because he was "Really sexy, and totally date-able." They had been out eating dinner, and he'd merely scoffed and balled his fists up. When she'd retorted with a "Well, he is," Jake had grabbed her wrist mid-bite and set her with a glare, declaring that he was her boyfriend, not Cody, and that she shouldn't be talking about other guys like that. At the time she had shrugged it off as her boyfriend simply being jealous and feeling threatened, but the way he had gripped her wrists should have immediately set alarm bells ringing in her head.

She figured that ending up here was her own fault. The signs had been so obvious, and yet she had chose to ignore them and brush them off as nothing. Around second semester of tenth grade things had gotten pretty bad. Every time she so much as looked at another guy, he would squeeze her hand. To everyone else, his small signs of 'affection' were cute, to her, it meant a beating. He began to keep tabs on her, needing to know where she was at all times, until eventually, the only time outside of her dorm room or her classes was shared with him, so he could 'keep an eye on her' because she 'couldn't be trusted alone.'

So when the summer before Junior year came around and Jake had to stay at his mother's house in England, Dana had been overjoyed. He had offered her to stay with him, but she had lied to him, saying that she was also going home to stay with her parents in New York all summer. Truthfully, she had only been planning on staying at her mom's house for a week or two, then heading back over to France. When she had signed up for the exchange program, she had thought she'd be studying in Paris, meeting cute boys and learning to speak the language. Instead, she found herself in Bordeaux, attending an international boarding school where everyone spoke English, and the first cute boy she had managed to meet she was sure was going to be the one to murder her.

She made the most of her summer, experiencing the things in Paris that she thought she would be experiencing every day. To her surprise she had run into Nicole. The two of them spent time catching up and getting closer than ever, not that they had been close to begin with.

It had been a relatively sunny day, a Tuesday to be exact, when Dana had been completely honest with Nicole. Her phone had started ringing, and she'd picked it up to hear her boyfriends voice on the other line. He had told her he was heading back to France soon, that he'd missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. She had waited for the nasty words, but they never came. He'd told her that he'd had a lot of fun with his mom, and he asked how her mother was doing. She told him she was fine, and then she told him to tell his mother 'hello' from her. He had quickly done so, and then returned to their conversation.

"So what exactly are you up to, baby?" He had asked. She had smiled, only lightly though. She still had the very vivid memories in her head.

"Out to lunch, with my friend Nicole," She had replied. Nicole's head had lifted at the sound of her name, and she smiled to Dana.

"Oh, alright, your busy. I won't keep you then." He had told her. His voice sounded a little low, almost sad to hear she couldn't talk for a while.

"Sorry," She answered, almost feeling bad, "I'll talk to you when you get back to France."

"Kay. I-" He hesitated, "I love you."

"Okay. Bye." She knew it sounded bad, but she just didn't have the heart to say it back to him. Her heart still resided back in California with a certain someone that she couldn't shake loose. And that was when she'd broken down. She had told Nicole everything. Everything about Jake, and how she had a feeling that when he got back to Bordeaux and found out she was in Paris that she'd be dead. She had never thought that he would one day actually kill her, but here she was, in his closet, bound and gagged, and slowly losing air.

--x

It was a warm, sunny day on the PCA campus, and the gang were sitting at their regular table eating lunch. Logan's stomach was swirling as he stabbed at his food, too worried to even take a bite. So far, there had been no news of a plane crash in first period and Nicole hadn't come up to him before English completely broken. After he'd called Dana earlier, he'd called the airline again, ensuring that the accident wouldn't happen, even if Dana wasn't on the flight.

It appeared that everything was going well. He supposed that she had taken his words to heart and stayed in France. At least this way she would be safe, even if he never got to see her again.

Logan shifted his eyes to Nicole, who was sitting in her seat fidgeting nervously, eyeing her cell phone every few seconds. He noticed that she had been checking it more than usual in English as well, and as soon as they sat at their lunch table, she had taken it out and placed it down in front of her.

"Nicole?" Logan asked. Michael had been in the middle of a sentence, but neither Logan or Nicole had been paying attention to the conversation anyways. At the mention of her name however, she snapped her head up, her eyes moving from her phone to meet Logan's.

"Yes?" She asked, letting a fake smile spread across her face. Logan could sense the worry hiding behind her features.

"What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Uh, Nothing?" Nicole asked. It was apparent that she hadn't noticed her nervous fidgeting and constant glances at her phone.

"You keep looking at your phone every two seconds," Logan said, gesturing to the phone on the table.

"Oh, um. I'm just waiting for a call."

"From?" He inquired. He probably sounded nosy, but he was almost positive he knew the answer anyways.

"Uh, just, um," Nicole tried to come up with something. "Dana." She finally gave in, slumping her shoulders slightly.

"Why?" He asked. The moment he asked it, it became obvious it was a stupid question. The two girls were exceptionally close so why wouldn't Dana call her?

"Well, She told me she would call me as soon as she landed." When the words left her lips everyone around the table became confused.

"Landed?" Zoey asked, tilting her head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"She took an earlier flight. It was cheaper." She answered Zoey before continuing, "Anyways, she said she would call. Her flight would have landed at around nine thirty. It's eleven thirty. She should've been here by now, and if her flight was delayed, she would have texted me to let me know."

"She's in France." Logan immediately told her, "I talked to her right before she was leaving for the airport. She decided to stay there."

"She wouldn't say that." Nicole shot back. For a second Logan wondered why she became suddenly defensive, but this thought vanished as she spoke again.

"I know her too well to believe she'd willingly stay there for any longer than she had to."

"I-Uh.." Logan had nothing to say to that, "What?" As far as he heard she had liked it there. When had the sudden change occurred?

"Nevermind, Logan." She answered, looking down again to her phone. This time the screen lit up and her facial expression instantly became brighter. That is, until she got a better look from the screen.

_Incoming call: _

_1-407-922-9763_

She scrunched up her eyebrows, looking the number over. Judging by the '1' it was a long distance call, and the '407' told her that the call was definitely coming from Bordeaux. However the rest of the digits were ones that did not match up to Dana's phone number. Who the hell else called her from France?

"Hello?" Nicole hesitantly answered her phone. She dropped the fork that she'd been mixing around in her lunch and sat up a tad straighter.

"_Hello? Hi? Is this Nicole?_"

"Um, Yes?" Everyone around the table gave the girl a curious look, "Who's this?"

"_Hi, yeah, you don't know me. I'm Jenna, Dana's my best friend. Look, um, I know your really close with her, and um, do you have any idea where she might be?_"

"She left France for California." Nicole answered her easily, "She didn't tell you?"

"_No, she did, but the thing is, she didn't leave for California,_"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, worry rising in the pit of her stomach, "Of course she left for California. I just talked to her yesterday."

"_Well, um._" Nicole could hear the girl sniff a bit in the background, "_She told me she was leaving early this morning, and I got up early and everything to say goodbye, but I was kind of running late, so I thought I was going to miss her..._"

"And?" Nicole pressed, waiting to hear the rest.

"_And well, I got to her dorm, and I went in, since I have a spare key, and her room was pretty empty and she was gone, so I thought she left already. But I was coming downstairs and her plane ticket to Boston was on the ground, an-and, I- I think she's missing._"

"What?" Nicole asked, she pushed herself out of her seat to a standing position, "What do you mean missing?"

"_Sh- She wasn't in her dorm, a-and I know she wasn't on that plane, and e-even if she j-just lost the ticket and w-went to the a-air-airport, she would have had to come back right? Right? An-and she wasn't in class, and I haven't seen her, and e-even Jake is furious asking where she is, and he practically has a tracker on the girl, and-and I don't know what to do. She-She just vanished. A-and I know you probably think I'm over r-r-reacting, since it's only been less than a day but, but where would she go?!_"

"Slow down!" Nicole demanded, eyes wide, "I- She- The- Um," She stumbled on her words, her mind drawing a blank. She had no idea how to answer the teary girl on the phone. She could hardly come up with a conclusion herself.

"Wait," It suddenly clicked, "Jake doesn't know where she is?"

"_N-no. An-and he's so mad, Nicole. Bu-but he's so worried too. One second he thinks she ran off, the next he's terrified she's dead." _She hiccuped a few times in the middle but continued, "_I-I know he can be an absolute monster, b-but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her."_

Nicole was silent. The second Jenna had told her that Dana was missing she was worried, but now that the thought that she could be dead had entered her head, Nicole was almost shaking in fear.

"I-I don't know, Jenna." Nicole answered; her eyes were wide and she stood frozen in place, "I need to go."

"_Nicole!? No- Please, I need you. Where the _hell_ could she be-"_ Nicole only hung up her phone. Placing it gently down on the table before collapsing into her seat. She placed her arms on the table and then her head on top of them and she cried. She cried because her best friend was missing somewhere in France, thousands of miles away, and she had no way of knowing if she was dead or alive.

"Nicole?" His voice broke the silence. No one else at the table dared to speak a word except him. "Nicole, tell me what happened."

"She's gone." His stomach plummeted and his breathing stopped. It was easy for him to mistake her words.

"And I don't know where," She sniffed, looking up and wiping her eyes, "She's missing in France, and she could be dead, and there's absolutely nothing I can do."

Logan's expression almost became a tad happier at this sentence. At the very least, he was glad that she wasn't dead for sure, but he had to wonder how long this would be true. But still his worry and his fear overcame him. No matter how many times he could go back, he never wanted her to have to endure these things. He half wondered if it was worth it, putting her through this pain over and over for his own selfish need to have her come back to him. However this was different. The plane crash and the car accident had been just that, accidents. If someone had so much as touched her, he swore they would have hell to pay, and thats what made this worse than the other times. It terrified him, because someone somewhere wanted her dead, and he wasn't sure if he could prevent it from happening again.

But his wish book was the farthest thing from his mind in that moment. The only thing he was concerned with was how long it would take him to get to Bordeaux, and how scared he was that he would loose her again.

**A/N: 'kay! I hope you liked it. Now review! Lets get to a hundred. --Also, _if_ there's a sequel, it's largely going to revolve around Jake. Also, Ian and possibly Jenna would have a pretty big role. I'm still debating on writing it, since I've been pretty terrible at updating _I wish_, and the new story (Which I've titled _These Words_) would be my primary story. In short, I want to know if you guys would like a sequel, even if it gets updated at the same pace, or slower than _I wish._ And if you do want a sequel, give me some things you'd like to see in it that I haven't covered already in _I wish,_ and if I haven't planned to put them in the last three chapters, I'll consider them for the sequel if there is one. Wow, thats a long sentence. **

**Three Chapters 'till the end. Anyone got any predictions? I'd love to read 'em. Review!**


	16. Murderer

**A/N: Hi! The wait for this chapter wasn't _that_ long, I hope. But You'll be excited to hear that _I wish_ is almost over. I know last chapter I said there were three more chapters, but I did a bit of rearranging, some editing, and cut out something I thought was pretty irrelevant. So the next chapter is the _Last one_. I'm absolutely so excited to finish it, but I think I'll be a bit sad to see it go. I'm trying my hardest to finish this _tonight_, and I've already started on the last chapter. And again, thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed; you guys have kept this going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, stop rubbing it in guys. **

I wish

Chapter Sixteen: Murderer

His world was spinning and he was running. As soon as Nicole had told them all the news at lunch he had immediately got up and left. His only thoughts were of her and how desperately he wanted to keep her safe. He couldn't even imagine where to begin his search for her, but he knew he had to find her. He could feel the break in his heart as he thought of everything he had caused for her, but he could also feel his heart beating for her. Her smile hid beneath his eyes and he felt as if he could just reach out and hold her. She _had_ to be alive, she just had to.

The boy hadn't even bothered to stop at his dorm, he had swiftly pulled out his cellphone, grabbed his credit card out of his wallet and then took Nicole by the arm. The two of them ran towards the front gates of the school, panting as Logan argued on the line to get a taxi there as soon as humanly possible. Luckily for the two of them, one of the yellow cabs had been in the area and they had hastily jumped into it as it stopped right at the entrance.

"The airport, speed, I'll pay your tickets." Logan had demanded forcefully as the car had pulled off school grounds and then onto the highway towards its destination. For Logan, the cab could not have gone any slower despite the fact that they were driving well over the speed limit. His leg was jittery and was bouncing up and down. Nicole had a firm grip on his hand and he was well aware of the fact that she was shaking as she tried to hold back more of her tears. He squeezed her hand gently, causing her to look up at him. He tried to tilt the corners of his mouth into any kind of smile he could to reassure her and she seemed to take notice because she did the same, squeezing back.

When the cab had finally pulled into the airport, Logan fumbled with wallet for only a few seconds, pulling out a hand full of bills and shoving it at the taxi driver. The cab driver had only taken it after Logan had insisted that it was more than enough to pay for their costs, and then the two teens had vanished into the crowds. With a tight hold on her wrist, Logan pulled Nicole past the mobs of people, proceeding the the front desk. There was a line waiting in front of him, but he merely pulled out more bills, passing them to people as he went to the front of the line. The people didn't seem to have a problem with this because they simply took the money without any complaints.

"I need two tickets to Bordeaux on the first flight that leaves," Logan told the woman at the desk, breathing heavily as he tried to get his breath back. She typed on her keyboard for a few moments before responding to him.

"The next flight leaves in about fifteen minutes, sir. I'm afraid it would be impossible for you to make it on time."

"Watch me," He had answered, shoving his credit card across the desk and glaring at her. She shrugged, entering his information and then passing him his tickets and credit card. The moment both items were safely in his hands he had hauled Nicole off again and the both of them were dashing towards security as fast as their legs would take them.

Because neither of them had any baggage they had gotten through security in a matter of minutes. They reached the plane's terminal with just seconds to spare, handing his tickets to the flight attendant there, panting. The two friends then walked down the aisle, finding their seats and preparing for take off. Logan wished that they would just skip all the safety speeches and get going because he had heard it too many times to care and he was far more concerned with Dana's safety than his own.

He didn't even want to think about what she could be going through. Of all the situations he had put himself in, this had to be the worst. He could remember hearing about the plane crash and the car accident and how they'd made him sick to this stomach. However, with those he had known. He had known she was gone and he had known what had happened. Now, his worst fear was the uncertainty that was slinking around him. He didn't have any idea where she was or if she was hurt. He didn't have the slightest clue if she would even pull through until he was able to find her, but he knew for know that she was still alive. He could feel her in his bones, he could feel her in his heart, but most importantly he could feel her in his very soul, because he was sure she was apart of him.

--x

"Danny!" The young boy turned towards the voice that called his name. His form stiffened as he saw a crying Jenna running towards him. He opened his arms, his body rigid as hers collided into his. Sh wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, letting her tears splash over his shoulder. He found his hand reach up to smooth back her dark brown locks.

"Hey, hey, Shhhh," He whispered to her. Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulders, gently pulling her back to get a better look at her. "Jenna, what happened."

She quickly, lowered her eyes to the ground, hiccuping and sniffling. Her breaths came out ragged and uneven as she tried to form a coherent sentence. When she didn't speak, he tipped his head down and tried to meet her eyes. She avoided his gaze like the plague, turning away from him when he'd attempt to look in her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and her bangs were pinned up to one side. Her usually sleek and straight hair was thrown into a low messy ponytail and many pieces of hair were sticking out at odd angles. When she finally did look at Danny, he could see that she hadn't put on any makeup either, but the most apparent thing was the pain that was laced throughout her bright green eyes.

"Jenna?" He asked, furrowing his brow as she dipped his head a little closer to her. She lifted her head higher so he didn't have to lean forward to keep her gaze. She pulled her arms from the nape of his neck and pulled her sleeves further over her hands. She went to wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks but found that Danny had already done so with his thumbs.

"Come on Jen," He persuaded, "You can tell me." She lowered her head for a few seconds and then raised it again to look her best guy friend in the eyes.

"It's Dana," She whispered, tugging at her hoodie's sleeves again. She couldn't keep the tears from falling again as she stepped closer to her friend. Danny's arms were still outstretched, holding her shoulders gently. In a quick motion, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around the broken girl.

"What about Dana?" He asked, swaying lightly with Jenna against his chest. He didn't care if she was soaking through his shirt with her tears. It wasn't like he was really headed anywhere anyways, even if he was, she would always be the most important thing to him. He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. It seemed to calm her down because her breathing became more even and she began to speak.

"She's missing." When she spoke the words, he tilted his head down, his brown eyes staring deep into her green ones. He brought his hand to her cheek, confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean, missing?" He asked as he slowly began to stiffen. So many thoughts raced through his head at once and his mind was becoming clustered. The statement was so vague almost anything could have happened.

"She's gone," Jenna answered, lowering her head and nuzzling it lightly against Danny's chest. "She was supposed to go to California today," She confessed. None of their friends had known anything about Dana's plan except for Jenna.

"But I found her plane tickets, so she couldn't have left." The young girl sniffled again, her tears still making their tracks across her face.

"Then where is she?" Danny asked her, he was smoothing out her hair, the confused expression never leaving his face.

"She's just... gone." Jenna sobbed, "She disappeared." Her head pressed harder against Danny as if she believed that the longer she stayed within his grasp, the pain and uncertainty would be more likely to go away.

"She's not in her dorm, and she didn't go to classes today. All of her stuff is gone too," Her eyes squeezed tight and she fisted the boy's shirt into her hand, "Not even Jake knows where she is."

Suddenly Danny's head snapped up and his whole body froze. Jenna's last sentence rang over in his head and his mind started to piece together the puzzle. Jenna's head rose and she looked at him questioningly. He caught notice of this and merely sent her a fake smile before raising his head again to look around the courtyard where they had been standing.

"Paul!" He yelled. Another brunette boy about fifteen feet away whipped his head up from his seemingly intense video game. The boy, Paul, smiled at Danny, shutting off the device and walking over. When he got closer he took note of the teary Jenna and shot Dan a look.

"Hey! Paul, do me a big favor." Paul only nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. Danny turned back to Jenna, placing his thumb under her chin and lifting it. "I'm gunna get Paul to take care of you for a couple minutes, okay? I need to do something real quick." Jenna simply nodded, uncurling her fingers from Danny's shirt and standing next to Paul. Paul awkwardly slung his arm across her shoulders, naturally bringing her closer to him as he offered some comforting words.

As soon as Danny saw that Paul could easily take over for him he clapped his friend on the shoulder, giving him a small smile and offering a 'thanks', then he was off. He jogged through the courtyard and towards the east side of campus. The east side of campus was where most of the restaurants were, and since it was dinner time he figured that he would easily find who he was looking for.

Fortunately for him, it only took Danny a few minutes to find the familiar face leaning against the wall of one of the restaurants surrounded by a few friends. Usually he'd see Dana standing next to him with a bright, however fake, smile on her face. On this particular day he couldn't see the brunette anywhere in the vicinity. Running up he grabbed his opponent by the collar, shoving him up against the wall of the restaurant and setting him with vicious glare.

"What the hell man?!" The boy that had been leaning there screamed at Danny, struggling to get free from his friends grasp.

"Where is she, Jake?" Danny growled, pulling the boy off the wall, then slamming him into it again with more force.

"Where's who?" Jake yelled, still struggling. Danny could see the glimpse of panic run through Jakes eyes and he could instantly tell he was lying.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jake." He told the boy, still pinning him against the brick wall, "I know you know where she is."

Jake refused to answer, he only stayed silent as he allowed his friend to press him to the wall. Danny was furious by now and he desperately wanted to haul off and hit Jake square in the jaw, but he wouldn't. Danny didn't like to fight, he wasn't the violent type. However, he couldn't easily say the same for his friend. Although he never really let onto it, he knew what happened between Jake and Dana. It wasn't his situation to get involved in, and at the time when it had started, him and Jake had been really good friends. Danny's only regret now was letting it escalate to this; he felt like he should have put a stop to it a long time ago.

"So help me God, Jake. If you touched one hair on her head," He trailed off, fixing his _ex_-friend with a powerful stare, "You better fucking tell me where she is, right now." His words were spoken in a low tone. They would almost seem calm if the hate radiating off them wasn't so strong.

Danny pushed Jake up against the wall a little harder. Jake wasn't a weak kid, so it was proving hard for Danny to keep him there. However, Danny wasn't even thinking about that, he was thinking about Dana. He had always been the older brother she had never had. Over the years he had developed a need to protect her, and he had always been willing to stick up for her, except when it came to Jake. But he knew now that he should have, and he knew now that enough was enough. He and Jake had always been good friends and he hadn't wanted to let a girl get between that, but he realized that this had risen far beyond that.

Jake's eyes searched his friends as he was pinned against the wall. They darted back and forth, watching the emotions. He could see the anger, and he could see the panic. What scared him most was the most definite one shining through his friend's dark eyes; Hate. He had never really seen something as prevalent as hate run through any of his friends eyes. He had never even seen it linger beneath Dana's eyes; only fear. He had never come to hate a person either, he just couldn't find it in himself. But now, here it was, staring him straight in the face, and he didn't know how to react.

"I-uh," Was all he could stutter out at Danny's question. He felt Danny's hands press into him harder, and he could see the boy's stare become darker.

"You had better stop stuttering and start talking before I do something drastic," Danny was trying his best to stay calm and collected, but he knew that if he didn't get some type of information, and fast, that he was going to end up beating Jake. That was something he most definitely did not want to do, because he also knew that once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. All his pent up emotions and angers that he'd ever felt about Jake were threatening to come out at that moment, and Danny knew that he had the ability to inflict serious pain on him.

"She's- I- I don't know," Jake stuttered out again.

"Bullshit!" Danny cried, gripping Jake's collar tighter, "For all I know you could have fucking _murdered_ her by now!"

A thought rang out in Jake's head. _Murdered._ Is that what he had done? He had always known he was possessive, but never once had it crossed his mind that he could be a _Murderer_. That thought killed him. He knew he loved Dana, but he had always been so afraid to loose her. When down the road had he turned into such a monster? The wheels in his mind were turning and he was thinking back. What the hell had he been thinking when he'd came by her dorm earlier that day? He wasn't being possessive anymore, he was being a _criminal._ He was being _abusive_, he was being a _murderer_; and that was something he did not want to be.

Danny's grip loosened slightly as he watched his _ex_-friend's eyes cloud over and close. Jake's body slumped, and Danny peeled the boy away from the wall, still keeping a firm grip on him. When Jake's eyes returned to him, he could feel his heard tighten. He could see the remorse, the regret in Jake's eyes and that scared him to no ends. His own eyes widened, and his breathing became shorter. He shook his head lightly, staring deep into Jake's eyes, watching as they began to water.

"Is she okay?" He whispered, his heard beating madly in his chest. Jake's eyes had given away everything. Danny was positive that Jake knew exactly where she was, and now he was most concerned with _how_ she was. When Jake shrugged his shoulders and shook his head lightly, Danny stepped back. He released Jake, and shook his head, eyes wide.

"What? No?!" He yelled, "Where is she, you bastard?" He screamed, moving forward again and shoving Jake into the bricks. In a moments time, Jake had gotten loose and was running. Where he was running, Danny didn't know, but he chased after him, trying to keep up. Jake had lead him all the way to the courtyard, and he stopped when he saw Jenna still there, crying, however Paul was now gone.

Her hands were crossed and her head down as she cried. A young boy he had only seen in pictures was standing there, trying to talk to her as she sniffled. Another young girl was there, and when he caught sight of her he knew exactly who these two were. They were Dana's friends, they were from California. Danny glanced back, watching Jake run further through the courtyard. He didn't know what he should do; follow Jake, or see exactly what these people were here for.

"Jenna!" He yelled, and girl instantly lifted her head, looking around until she stopped him. "Come with me!" He yelled again, and took off. He was willing to bet that the two others would follow him as well.

When he stopped next to Jake at the entrance of Jake's dorm he was panting. He found he was right when the boy he had recognized as Logan came to a stop next, with Jenna and Nicole following him. Jake forcefully shoved his key into the door's lock, and then slammed it open. He raced across the room and through another set of doors; all four of the other teenagers followed. The four of them stopped however at the second set when their eyes took in the scene.

The room looked relatively normal. The bed was made, the room was tidy and there weren't many clothes strewn across the floor. The thing that shocked them most was the girl that laid inside the closet doors as Jake pulled them open. Her body was limp and covered in bruises. The ends of her hair were coated in blood and they could see it smeared over her neck as well. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was almost non-existent.

They watched in horror as Jake began to untie the ropes around her wrists and legs. He shoved them to the side, untying the gag from her mouth as he brought her closer to him. He was kneeling down next to her as he placed her across his lap. He put his hand to her cheek, and ran his hand over her head, staring down at her.

"Come on, Dana, please," He pleaded, "I never wanted this. I don't want to be a murderer."

When the words hit him, Logan became nauseous. His stomach swirled and he swayed to the side. He was watching her die before his own eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. His previously frozen body jumped into action. He shoved Danny to the side and ran to Dana. He snatched the girl's body from her boyfriends arms and brought her to his own. Her eyes flickered open and she caught sight of him. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but he shushed her.

"Don't speak, okay?" He told her, and she nodded only slightly, "You've gotta save your energy. You're going to be fine, Dana, I promise." He pulled her to his chest wrapping his arms around her body. He was sure someone behind him was calling 911 or already had, because in the back of his mind he had heard someone giving out the address and situation. But none of that mattered to Logan in that one moment because he could feel her slipping away.

"A little bit longer," He whispered in her ear, and she turned her head to look at him one last time. She turned the corners of her lips up ever so slightly and tried to speak one last time. He watched her as she thanked him with her very last breath, and couldn't help but let the tears fall as he saw her eyes for the last time.

**A/N: One chapter left guys. Review! On a side note, This week I'm starting to _write_ my next story. I'm not posting it up until mid-June, though. I'd like to have someone edit my work for this next one, so I'd like to have a beta. If your interested, please PM me and I'll look through a couple of your stories, and if I like your style, I'll get back to you. **


	17. His Everything

**A/N: Here it is, the end. I'm so happy it's done, but I'm so sad to see it go. It's been almost a year in the making, and its over now. I'm pretty proud of it, and I hope you've enjoyed it as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who put this on their favourites or alert list. Thank you to anyone who's reading and hasn't reviewed, or favourited, or alerted it. This is the final chapter, enjoy. **

**Chapter Inspirations: Brighter- Paramore/Emergency- Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I wish

Chapter Seventeen: His Everything

He was sitting on a plane. His seatbelt was undone and his eyes were staring blankly out the window. He hadn't spoken since the night she died in his arms. It was as if all the life had been completely sucked out of him. His normally perfected hair was a mess and his eyes had light bags under them. Both he and Nicole were wearing the same clothes they had been when they'd traveled to France yesterday.

Nicole was sitting next to him, her tray down as she tried to swallow the flight meal. Logan's own food sat in front of him untouched. He couldn't find it in himself to eat when it was the last thing that was on his mind. Instead he just watched the clouds float pass his window. The sky was dark and blue, almost representing the darkness that had settled in his soul. He no longer had that spark that made him _Logan._ That spark had left the second she had left him, and he never thought he would get it back.

His mind was was empty, as were his eyes. His breathing was the only sign that he was even alive. He didn't even want to be alive anymore, he didn't feel like he deserved it. This had all been _his_ fault, and no one would ever be able to change that thought in his mind. As far as he was concerned he had her death on his hands.

"Logan?" Her voice called to him. He turned his head lightly to look at the girl behind him. Jenna was sitting there quietly, her hands clasped in her lap with Danny's arm over her shoulder. The two BIS students had taken the flight back to California where they'd be staying for a while. Logan nodded to her, signaling that he was listening.

"Logan, I miss her," She teared up. Quickly her gaze turned from his to the floor as she reached up to wipe her tears. Jenna wasn't normally an over emotional girl, but her eyes hadn't been dry since she'd called Nicole yesterday. She looked up again when she felt his hand slip into hers. She greatly appreciated the gesture as she clung to it tightly.

Logan didn't respond after that. The group of four was well aware that he wasn't willing to talk. His last words were the ones he said to Dana and he was too hurt, too dead, to utter a single syllable to anyone else. He pressed his head against the window again, his arm still reaching through the seats to hold Jenna's hand. All of them were quiet after this.

An hour later into the flight Nicole had fallen asleep. Jenna had let go of Logan's hand and her head was resting on Danny's shoulder, his head laying on hers. Although he was dreadfully tired, Logan wouldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep because he knew who his dreams would be of. Her face was forever in his mind, but he now had this new image. This new tortured image of her body covered in bruises and blood and it was something he never wanted to visualize again. He'd rather be tired than risk the nightmares he was sure he'd have.

The plane ride had been almost six hours, but finally the group touched ground in California. They all came off the plane, Jenna and Danny grabbing the small carry ons they had packed in a haste. It wasn't long before the group of them were headed towards the PCA campus. They'd all agreed that Danny was welcome to stay with Logan and Jenna would share Nicole's room for the few days they were here. It wouldn't be long, they were only staying long enough for Dana's _funeral._

The idea of it rang through Logan's head several times. He wasn't able to grasp the idea that she was really gone. He had thought about wishing her back so many times but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had seen first hand what he had done to her and he couldn't live with himself if he made her go through it all again. He would rather live without her than let her feel this pain again over and over. He cared about her far too much to put her through it. Had he known it would escalate to this he would have never started it in the beginning. He would have never touched that notebook.

Standing at the front gates of PCA, Logan stopped. Jenna, Danny and Nicole turned to look at him with solemn looks on their faces. Both Jenna and Nicole could feel their hearts reach out to him. Although Jenna had never known him personally like Nicole had, she had heard so much about him from Dana and Nicole had told her a few things through the plane ride when they thought he couldn't hear them.

"Hey," Nicole whispered to Logan, walking up to him slowly. She took his hand in hers, giving it a light pull, "She's okay now," Tears began to form in everyone's eyes as she spoke so softly to him. "I promise."

He shook his hand free from her grasp, walking away from them, expecting them to all follow. If he was speaking, he would have yelled at Nicole. What did she know about promises? They were so delicate, so soft, so easily breakable, and he knew that first hand. To him, a promise was a lie. If the future was so unpredictable, why did everyone aim to make these promises they knew they could never keep. How could he be so assured by her _promise_, when everything he ever knew could be snatched away from him so quickly? Instead he just turned away, ignoring her words because they meant absolutely nothing to him anymore. A promise meant nothing to him.

The group of four made their way across campus, finding their way to the door of Logan's dorm. It wasn't like Logan had planned it, but his feet had immediately taken him there. Because of it's space all of his friends were usually hanging out there and he supposed he should deal with them now rather than later. When he turned the doorknob, opening the door his eyes met the four confused faces of his friends.

"Logan!" Chase yelled, jumping from his seat on a barstool, "Where the hell have you been?" Logan only shoved past him, making his way into the dorm room. He slammed the door, shedding his uncomfortable and dirty t-shirt before climbing under his covers. He pulled them tightly around him and reached out to his nightstand to grab her photo. When he saw her young face with her curly caramel hair he couldn't help but think how much she had grown up. And when he thought about how much she had grown up, he began to wonder how she would have looked another few years from now. What about on graduation? What about her wedding? He couldn't believe that he had taken that all from her.

He felt like he couldn't live with himself anymore. He didn't want to look in the mirror and recognize his own face as the one who'd cut her life so short. He'd caused her death because he'd been so goddamn selfish. He thought back to the moment where it had all started to spiral out of control. She had made him so frustrated. If he had only been able to control his own emotions she could have been with him now.

Through the corner of his eyes he saw the small beam of light enter into the room. He looked up to see Jenna standing there. He thought for only a moment how odd it was to have a girl he had only met last night comforting when Nicole, who he had known for years, was keeping her distance. He watched her carefully as she slid into the room, closing the door behind her. She crossed the room, coming to a stop next to his bed. He gave her only a glance before turning his eyes back to the picture in his hands.

"Hey," She breathed, her eyes still teary and red. She found herself kneeling next to the bed, resting her head on the mattress near Logan's. Her eyes wandered up the the picture he was holding on tightly too and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

"Is that Dana?" She asked him. He nodded in response, keeping his eyes on the photo. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" This time he didn't move, however his answer was obvious by the slight smile that appeared on his lips and the look of longing in his eyes.

"You know, she talked about you sometimes. She said you were great friends. When she first came to Bordeaux she missed you a lot, well, she said she missed everyone, but she talked about you the most." Jenna's eyes began to water and her tears spilled over as she thought about her memories with Dana. "She was my best friend ever since freshman year. We met in drama class, it was so stupid." She chuckled a bit through her tears, "We were doing the warm up expression things for the first day. We had to do this mirror exercise and the two of us got paired up. I was pretty awful at it and it was really hard for me to keep up with all the crazy moves Dana had me doing. She was getting frustrated with me and she just started flipping out. When Miss Madrid, our teacher came over, she was all 'Stop that Dana. Drama is all about effort and expression,' and then Dana totally fired back with 'And I'm making an _effort_ to _express_ my opinion.'" Jenna merely smiled at the memory, "We were attached at the hip after that class." She waited a while to see if he'd talk to her, but the boy only stayed silent as he stared at the picture.

"Mrs. Cruz is flying in from New York tomorrow. They're holding the funeral on Friday." Jenna sighed, lifting her head off the mattress and looking at Logan, "Are you going to go?" It took him a few seconds but he shook his head to tell her he was.

"Okay," She whispered. After a few more minutes of silence she offered him a goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind her. He hardly noticed whether she was there or not though. He was focused solely on her picture, on trying to keep the memories of all the good times he shared with her. He lifted his head to look out the bedroom's window. It was dark outside and he could see the stars shining and he couldn't help but wonder if she was truly alright now.

--x

The air was cold, and the ground was wet. The atmosphere held a certain tension and the sky was dark. The weather seemed so fitting for a day such as this one. A group of eight teenagers stood silently in the cemetery all dressed in black. The priest was speaking, but none of them were paying much attention to his words.

Logan's eyes were dry, but his mind was almost in sobs. It was still so hard to believe but this was making it much more real to him. All he could think about was what she would never experience, and the things he had taken from her.

The viewing and the mass inside the funeral home had been beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Logan's father had sent a huge arrangement of flowers because he knew how deeply his son had cared about the girl. The lights in the room had been dimmed and there were candles everywhere. The casket was a dark mahogany and was closed the whole time. Logan supposed that it would have been hard to have an open casket because of all the damages Jake had done.

The room had been over full with Dana's friends and relatives. Some people showed up even though they had never even met her. Several kids from PCA were there and he knew most of them had never even known the girl. What right did they have to be there when there were so many that really did love her and care about her?

He had been asked the day before to prepare something for the mass. They'd wanted him and Jenna to work together to write something about her. He'd left it to Jenna of course because he couldn't even come to terms with that fact that she was gone again. He'd brought her back so many times that it just didn't feel so permanent to him. But this, this funeral was making it feel like she would never come back, and he knew she wouldn't.

And there he stood, on the cemetery grounds watching as they said the final words. Fewer people from the service stood here, only her closest friends, and Logan was so grateful for that. He was also glad for the rain that fell heavily around his shoulders. The tears he was now crying blended in so well with the water droplets that he was sure no one could notice them. Everyone else standing next to him was openly crying, and many were holding umbrellas so it was easy to tell. He, however, would rather feel the rain on his shoulders. It just felt more _real_, it felt like the world was crying, just for her.

Finally her casket was being lowered into the ground and he felt his heart leave him because she was really, truly _gone._ He would have done anything to have just one more moment with her if it wouldn't cause her pain again. He clutched the rose in his hand tighter, preparing to place it into the ground on top of her casket. He watched as Dana's parents were the first to step up, her father holding tightly onto her mom. They were divorced, but it was clear that they both needed each other now. It seemed that everyone had someone to lean on except for Logan. But he didn't want someone to lean on, all he wanted was her.

When Jenna stepped up to place her rose on top she also undid the charm bracelet around her wrist. She dropped both items in, taking her time to say a few words. A few other people had placed in something along with the rose because it had some kind of special meaning. Logan too was putting in something along with his rose.

When he finally stepped up, he knelt down next to the grave. He pulled out a dark notebook from inside his black jacket and then a pen. He could feel the water seeping through his pant legs but he wasn't concerned with it. He pulled the book open, flipping to the page he had made the wish that had caused it all. Many people standing behind him were thoroughly confused, but he didn't care.

He let the rain fall from the sky, drenching the paper. He watched as the old ink began to run from its place, creating blackened streaks instead of perfectly formed words. When none of the words were recognizable anymore, he took a deep breath, bringing the pen to the notebook's paper to write over the old writing.

_Dear Dana,_

_I'm sorry I never told you how much I cared about you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, and I'm sorry I let you slip away. I'm sorry that I ever made that wish, and if I could take it all back, I would. I just wish I had the chance to tell you I love you. _

He let the pen drop, and he watched as the few tears he had been trying to hold in fell from his eyes and onto the paper. He took a deep breath, closing the book and taking both it and the rose in his hands. He let the rose fall first onto the casket, and then he let go of the notebook, the one that had done this to her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to her, the first words he had spoken to anyone since she passed. He watched as the notebook came closer to the casket, and the second that it hit the wood he closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

When he closed his eyes he could see the memories fly past him. He saw himself as he lay awake in his dorm last night, and he saw her as she died in France. He could see the plane ride him and Nicole had been on, and he saw the night before that when he had begged her to stay in France. He saw the car accident, Nicole's tears, the wishes he had made, and the plane crash. It seemed to him like his whole life was on rewind right before his eyes. His first thought was about how people say their life flashes before their eyes right before you die. Was he dying? Or was it all coming back to him because of the tragedy he'd just had to endure? He watched the week fly past him until it hit once certain point-- _the wish_. It seemed to change from rewind to slow motion as the scene played out carefully. He watch himself argue with Dana and then nothing. His mind went blank and his body felt motionless. He could still feel the ground beneath him but it didn't feel nearly as soggy or wet as it had just moments ago.

Slowly he let his empty eyes open and as soon as he did so he felt the life he had lost breath back into him. For a moment he couldn't breath, but when he finally could, he concentrated on his surroundings. They were different, he was no longer on the cemetery ground before Dana's grave. He found himself kneeling on the lounge floor of his dorm building. The television was on and his biology books were open on the table in front of him. Lola was sitting next to him quietly working on her own homework.

Shocked, he stared down at his work, concentrating. He was so confused as to how this had happened. The only time this had ever happened before was when... No-- No, he couldn't have. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let her go through this again, but the only time he could ever recall something like this happening was when he wished her back. Thinking back to moments before he knew he hadn't made a wish like that, so what could have been happening.

"Logan?" Her voice entered his mind. Suddenly her voice was all he could focus on as his body remained still and rigid. This had to be a mistake, an illusion. She couldn't be here, could she?

Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. There she was, standing in the lounge. She had a bag slung over one shoulder and her hair were the same dark curls that he remembered seeing back in France. Her face however, no longer held the bruises and scratches but instead a brilliant, wide smile. His jaw dropped when he saw her because he just couldn't believe that she was here. She laughed at his actions and he couldn't help but think that it was the music his ears had been yearning to hear.

"Are you going to sit there, or give me a welcome back hug?" She smiled at him. For a moment he thought that if this was a dream, it was definitely the best one he had ever had.

He slowly lifted himself from his spot on the floor, walking closer to her slowly and cautiously. In the back of his mind he was so afraid that this would all slip away from him. When he was less than a foot away from her he reached out, wrapping his arms around her. When he felt her do the same he felt that spark come back into him, the one he was sure he had lost forever, and he realized, she was that spark. She was the one that made him _Logan_, and he never wanted to let her go now that he had her in his arms.

"Dana," He whispered to her, bringing his hand up to thread through her dark hair. He could feel her smile as she pressed her cheek against his. He closed his eyes, praying to God that when he opened them she would still be there with him. When he did, she was still there, and he could still feel her. He could feel her hair through his hand, and he could feel her skin under his touch. He could feel her body pressed against his as he held her, and he could feel the tears she cried against his own skin.

He leaned back ever so slightly, taking the moment for everything it was worth and giving it it's own special place in his memories. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, leaning forward again to bring his lips to her ears.

"Dana, I love you," He told her, and he felt her squeeze his body tighter.

"I know," She whispered back, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

In that moment he simply held her there, never wanting to let go. Thinking back, he smiled, because he had gotten all that he'd ever wished for in this one moment; _Her._

_Fin._

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. In honour of it being the last chapter, I'd appreciate it if everyone reviewed and told me their thoughts on both the chapter and the story as a whole. Also, tell me what you'd like to see in the sequel if there is one. **

**Thank you so much to everyone.**


End file.
